Cavalier
by Minazuki Miharu
Summary: Sasori, seorang Mage dengan intuisi yang kuat dan Haruno Sakura, seorang Medicmage yang menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Keduanya bertemu kembali di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Tunggu dulu, bertemu kembali? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje

Happy Reading!

and

RnR please?

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAVALIER

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu darimana asal mereka. Mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dan berbaur dengan manusia. Mereka hidup menyebar diseluruh penjuru. Dan mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai _Mage_, makhluk dengan kekuatan yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh manusia.

Para Mage dipimpin oleh seorang Mage yang sangat kuat dan dikenal dengan nama Rikudou Sennin.

Saat Rikudou Sennnin menghilang, _Mage_ mulai bersikap angkuh, sombong dan arogan. Dengan fisik yang menawan dan kekuatan yang hebat, pantaslah mereka bersikap seperti itu. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, mereka menjadikan NAGA sebagai peliharaan sekaligus teman mereka.

Tapi sifat angkuh dan arogan mereka itu perlahan mulai menghilang saat Tiga _Sannin_ yang merupakan pemimpin baru para Mage muncul. Tiga _Sannin_ disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin baru yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Rikudou Sennin. Para _Mage_ tidak bisa membantah perintah ataupun aturan yang dibuat oleh Tiga Sannin karena Tiga Sannin memiliki bukti yang kuat bahwa mereka memang benar-benar orang yang ditunjuk oleh Rikudou Sennin. Dan menjadi pemimpin yang sah atas para _Mage. _Langkah awal yang dibuat oleh Tiga Sannin adalah perintah untuk menerima dan beradaptasi dengan Manusia yang merupakan non-_Mage. _

Salah satu keistimewaan yang dimiliki hampir seluruh Mage adalah mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan Naga.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Naruto, cepat bangun! Ayo bangun!" pekik seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang pada dua pemuda lainnya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan histeris (?)

Tapi yang didapat oleh pemuda itu hanyalah dengkuran dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tadi disebut sebut sebagai naruto sebagai jawabannya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari keduanya, pemuda tadi berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh keduanya dengan agak -sangat- keras.

"Ayo cepat bangun kalian berdua! Dasar pemalas!"

"Berisik! Ada apa sih, baka _aniki_!" bentak salah satu dari kedua pemuda yang tertidur tadi dengan bersungut-sungut. Terlihat matanya sedikit memerah karena bangun dengan terpaksa dan rambut ravennya yang berantakan.

"_O__touto_, cepat bangunkan Naruto!" pemuda berambut hitam Tersebut tidak menghiraukan bentakan adiknya tersebut. Setelah memerintahkan Sasuke untuk membangunkan Naruto, dengan cepat pemuda tadi melesat keluar.

Sasuke, nama pemuda berambut raven tadi, hanya menatap punggung kakaknya dengan bingung. Lalu ia pun beralih pada mahluk disebelahnya yang kini masih tertidur dengan pulas. (bahkan sampe ngiler! #dihadiain deathglare sama Naruto)

"_D__obe_, cepat bangun." Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan malas.

"Kenapa, sih _teme_? Aku sebentar lagi akan menduduki singgahsana sannin" gumam Naruto dengan gajenya.

"Cepatlah, Itachi-_nii_ membeli banyak sekali ramen. Kau mau tidak kebagian, heh?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"APA?! Mana? Mana? Mana ramennya?" mendengar kata 'ramen', Naruto segera membuka matanya selebar mungkin sambil menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Heh, dasar _dobe_. Sekali _dobe_ tetap _dobe_" ujar Sasuke sarkastik sambil menutup telinganya. "Ayo keluar. Itachi-_nii_ pasti ada diluar"

Masih dengan _hakama_ tidurnya, Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya tanpa mempedulikan naruto yang kini memberengut kesal dan melayangkan beberapa sumpah serapah padanya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun bangkit dan mengikuti Sasuke sambil membenarkan _hakama_ tidurnya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua didepan, betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati pemandangan yang sangat amat mengerikan terpampang jelas didepan mereka.

Hampir semua rumah penduduk desa sudah hancur lebur menjadi abu yang rata dengan tanah dan beberapa lagi dalam keadaan terbakar. Mayat penduduk bergelimpangan dimana-mana dan darah berceceran sepanjang jalan. Jeritan-jeritan histeris tak henti-hentinya menusuk indera pendengaran keduanya.

_Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat tidur dengan begitu lelap sedangkan keadaan disekitar mereka sudah kacau balau begini?_

Sasuke memandang horor pemandangan didepannya sedangkan Naruto sudah berteriak-teriak histeris sambil membelalakkan matanya. Beberapa kali ia menghampiri mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan itu hanya untuk memastikan apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Walaupun sebenarnya jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" terdengar teriakan yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinga keduanya.

"Itachi-_nii_!" balas keduanya bersamaan.

Itachi datang menghampiri keduanya sambil menunggang seekor naga putih keunguan. Setelah sampai didepan keduanya, Itachi turun dan bergegas menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto menaiki naga tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Ada apa dengan desa kita? Lalu kau mau menyuruh kami kemana?" Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia kini masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang yang mungkin akan berguna bagi kedua adiknya kedalam tas yang ia ambil secara sembarangan.

"_A__niki_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke kalem, namun tak menutupi perasaan khawatir dan penasaran didalam dirinya.

"_Holy_ _M__age_," Itachi menghentikan gerakannya untuk menatap satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. "Mereka menyerang desa. Kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini sementara aku akan menahan mereka." jelas Itachi sambil menatap sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah padaku, _otouto_." Itachi memotong kata-kata sasuke.

"Tidak bisa! Itachi-_nii_ harus ikut dengan kami. Benar, kan, sasuke?" Naruto meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Kita pergi, Naruto" jawab sasuke pendek.

"APA?! Bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii?" bantah Naruto, kali ini ia menatap Itachi dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku percaya pada _aniki_. Ayo naruto, kita pergi sekarang." Balas Sasuke mantap. Naruto yang melihat kesungguhan dari Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam.

"Kalian pergilah ke Amegakure. Temui Pein. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya tentang kedatangan kalian" terang Itachi pada keduanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya, _a__niki_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pein akan memberitahu kalian. Sekarang pergilah!" perintah Itachi.

"Tidak semudah itu kalian melarikan diri!" teriakan seorang wanita menggema tepat dibelakang Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ketiganya dengan cepat menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana, berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah pias panjang dan seorang laki-laki berambut perak panjang. Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan sangat bertolak belakang. Yang wanita menyeringai iblis sedangkan laki-laki disebelahnya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Pergi setelah aku memberi aba-aba" bisik Itachi pada Naruto dan Sasuke sepelan mungkin.

Itachi berbalik dan memandang kedua musuh mereka dengan senyum mengejek.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengalahkan para _mage_ yang ada disini" ujar Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan kami! Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku!" teriak wanita berambut merah pias itu tersulut emosi.

"Hentikan, Tayuya! Tetap konsentrasi terhadap musuh" laki-laki tersebut tampak memperingatkan partnernya.

"Tch, kau diam saja, Kimimaro!" balas Tayuya sarkastik. "Bersiap-siaplah pemuda keriput!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Tayuya tersebut, dengan cepat ia berlari untuk menyerang Itachi. Ia mengeluarkan suling andalannya yang sekejap telah berubah menjadi pisau belatih.

Namun Itachi tidak diam saja. Ia segera memasang posisi siaga sembari berbisik pada Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bersiap-siap.

"_Blazing Meteor_!" sebelum Tayuya benar-benar menyerangnya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan sihir elementalnya.

Hujan bola-bola api raksasa yang jumlahnya dapat mencapai ratusan segera menghujami Tayuya serta Kimimaru yang sedikit lengah. Hujan bola api raksasa itu kontan saja membuat Tayuya melompat kembali kebelakang dan menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal.

"Sekarang Sasuke! Naruto!" Itachi memberi aba-aba kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, _aniki_" Sasuke mengangguk mantap, sedangkan naruto hanya memandang sendu pada Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum cerah.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu cepat susul kami Itachi-_nii_!" seru Naruto semangat. Tampaknya ia telahh mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. "Ayo, Vind!" Naruto segera memerintahkan naga elemental miliknya untuk segera meninggalkan area pertarungan tersebut.

Vind -nama naga tersebut- segera mengepakkan sayap putih keunguannya dan segera melesat ke angkasa. Mereka terbang semakin tinggi dan segera menjauhi desa Iwagakure menuju ke desa Amegakure.

"_Undercover_!" teriak Naruto sesaat sesudah mereka membumbung ke angkasa.

Naruto menyelubungi naga miliknya beserta Ia dan Sasuke agar musuh tidak dapat melihat maupun mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Sihir ini adalah salah satu sihir terkuat yang ia pelajari bersama dengan Sasuke.

"_Kita akan pergi kemana, Naruto_?" tanya Vind, naga elemental Naruto.

"Kita pergi ke Amegakure. Kau tahu jalan kesana, kan, Vind-_chan_?" jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"_Aku tahu, Naruto_" jawab sang naga sambil mempercepat lajunya.

"Tidak" bantah Sasuke cepat.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Bukankah Itachi-_nii_ menyuruh kita untuk pergi kesana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu kita akan kesana. Tetapi setelah kita membawa _aniki_ dengan selamat" jawab Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kita akan kembali lagi kesana?" Naruto menunjuk kearah desa mereka yang telah berubah menjadi lautan api.

"Tidak. Kalau kita kembali sekarang, ada kemungkinan _aniki_ akan menyuruh kita pergi lagi." Terang Sasuke, mata onyxnya menerawang kedepan. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan saudara laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita akan kembali saat fajar tiba. Aku yakin _aniki_ akan bertahan" jawab Sasuke mantap. Mata onyxnya memancarkan keyakinan dan harapan yang kuat.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi? Apa benar ia akan dapat bertahan? Lalu siapa atau apa itu _Holy Mage_? Mengapa mereka menyerang desa? Dan bagaimana pula Naruto serta Sasuke dapat berkomunikasi dengan naga?

TBC

Gimana ceritanya? maaf ya kalo gaje *pundung*

RnR please? karena kelanjutan cerita ini bergantung pada Review kalian, minna.

and one again, No Flame!

saya tahu kalau saya Newbie disini dan saya juga sadar pasti banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan kalimat-kalimatnya. jadi, jangan Flame ya? lagipula kita disini bebas mengapresiasikan imajinasi kita, bukan?

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

Saya adalah Author Newbie yang maksa bikin cerita, Minazuki Miharu. Semoga minna-san suka fic buatan saya... ~ :D

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_**Iwagakure, In The Midnight.**_

"_F__lying __A__ttack_"

"_L__ullaby of __G__od!_"

Dua serangan berturut-turut berupa ribuan tulang berbentuk belati yang sangat tajam dan serangan gelombang suara diarahkan pada Itachi yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya setelah sebelumnya ia melompat mundur.

"_E__ternal fire_"

Dengan sigap Itachi melindungi dirinya dengan membuat pertahanan berbentuk kobaran api berwarna hitam pekat yang dapat menangkis serangan fisik serta dapat menyerap kekuatan sihir milik lawan yang diarahkan pada pengguna. Ini adalah salah satu sihir terkuat milik Itachi.

"Tch, lagi-lagi sihir itu" geram Tayuya yang tadi melancarkan serangan _L__ullaby of __G__od_, salah satu serangan berbentuk gelombang suara yang dapat membuat orang merasakan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang amat sangat hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

Sihir _Eternal Fire_ milik Itachi tampaknya membuat kedua musuhnya sedikit lengah karena mereka tidak mengetahui pergerakan Itachi didalam sana karena terhalang kobaran api tersebut. Hal ini memberikan celah bagi Itachi untuk menyerang mereka berdua dengan serangan fisik.

Dari balik selubung api hitam itu, Itachi melesat sambil menghunuskan sebilah pedang -yang ia rampas dari pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kimimaru- kearah keduanya.

_Traangg._

Terdengar bunyi memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari dua bilah pedang yang bergesekan.

Hunusan pedang Itachi ternyata dapat ditahan oleh Kimimaru.

"Kelelahan, eh?"

Kimimaru menatap Itachi dengan pandangan datar. Meski begitu, kata-kata Kimimaru barusan sarat akan nada merendahkan.

Itachi tidak menanggapi sindiran kimimaru. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak? Meski Itachi itu termasuk _Mage_ yang kuat, tetapi tetap saja satu berbanding dua itu tidak adil. Apalagi musuhnya juga bukanlah seorang _Mage _sembarangan.

Mereka adalah kaki tangan dari _Holy Mage_.

_Ny__uu__t._

Itachi yang tengah berusaha menahan laju pedang Kimimaru tiba-tiba saja merasakan nyeri di bahu kirinya. _Sial_, umpatnya dalam hati.

Nampaknya rasa sakit ini timbul akibat tubuhnya yang menghantam sebuah pohon besar sampai-sampai pohon itu tumbang beberapa menit yang lalu. Itachi menduga bahunya mungkin saja retak atau semacamnya, tetapi yang jelas rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih lagi ia sedang menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menahan laju pedang milik Kimimaru.

"Kau lengah" desis kimimaru menyadarkan Itachi dari rasa sakitnya.

Kimimaru menyentakkan pedangnya dalam sekali hentakan kuat, membuat pedang ditangan Itachi terpelanting dan menancap tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

.

Kimimaru pun segera melompat dan memberikan akses bagi tayuya untuk melancarkan tendangan telak pada Itachi.

_Bruughh._

Itachi terhuyung kebelakang lalu jatuh berguling-guling ditanah. Tendangan itu tepat mengenai wajahnya. Andai saja kedua lengannya tidak cepat berpindah untuk meindungi wajahnya, bersiap-siap saja untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wajah tampan sang Itachi.

Kimimaru mendarat mulus tepat disamping Tayuya yang kini tengah menyeringai senang karena tendangannya mengenai Itachi dengan telak.

Itachi bangun dan bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya sambil menahan sakit. _Hakama_ merah yang ia kenakan sudah kotor karena tanah dan sebagian robek akibat pertarungan. Bahkan ada bercak-bercak darah yang tertinggal pada hakama tersebut.

Namun ia tidak peduli. Perlahan ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap siap untuk melancarkan serangan. Baru saja ia akan mulai melancarkan serangan balasan, ratusan rantai hitam pekat berukuran sedang melilit tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa kekuatanku tidak berfungsi?_

Dicarinya sumber dari rantai-rantai tersebut hingga terlihat olehnya tiga orang pemuda -oh tidak, empat orang pemuda karena salah satu pemegang kendali rantai itu memiliki saudara kembar- yang berdiri tak jauh darinya membentuk formasi segitiga.

"Hei, Tayuya, membereskan satu _M__age_ saja kau tidak bisa! Sepertinya kemampuan bertarungmu menurun, heh?!" ejek salah satu pemuda berambut biru keabu-abuan yang yang ia kuncir satu keatas. Ia turut andil melilitkan rantai pada Itachi.

"Diam kau, Kidoumaru! Dasar sampah!" bentak Tayuya geram.

"Tayuya, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya berbicara kasar" tegur pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Kau juga diam saja, dasar gendut" balas Tayuya pada pemuda yang memiliki badan besar tersebut. "Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. _Lullaby of god!_"

Itachi tersentak saat menyadari serangan itu diarahkan padanya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menangkis ataupun mengelak. Rantai-rantai yang melilitnnya seakan menyerap semua tenaga yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Itachi memejamkan matanya menunggu sihir itu benar-benar mengenainya. Dan benar saja, melodi mengerikan itu mulai terdengar ditelinganya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyiksa menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Rantai-rantai yang melilitnnya mulai mengendur lalu terlepas, membiarkan Itachi mengeliat kesakitan sambil mengerang.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Bahkan untuk sekedar menelan _saliva_nya sendiripun sangat sulit. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang terasa sangat panas. Sihir ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Dicobanya untuk membuka mata, namun ternyata hal tersebut juga menimbulkan rasa sakit. Samar-samar dilihatnya sepasang pemuda kembar yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Sepertinya melodi ini hanya berlaku padanya saja.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring melodi mematikan itu semakin cepat. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dilukiskan lagi. Dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, terlintas dibenaknya bayangan sasuke dan naruto. Ia tersenyum miris walaupun hal tersebut dapat menambah rasa sakitnya.

"_S__emoga kalian selamat_" bisiknya dalam hati. Dan setelah itu, kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang.

.

.

.

.

_**In The Daylight.**_

.

.

.

Seekor naga berwarna putih keunguan menukik turun menuju gumpalan hitam yang berada tepat dibawah mereka. Warna yang sangat kontras mengingat disekeliling area tersebut dipenuhi dengan pepohonan hijau.

Naga tersebut menapakkan keempat kakinya lalu melipat sayap lebar dan kokohnya agar kedua penunggang yang berada diatas punggungnya dapat menjejakkan kaki mereka pada tanah yang tertutup abu tersebut.

"kita berpencar"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang memakai _hakama_ dan _ Haori _ berwarna biru tua dan putih menoleh dan berkata pada pemuda lainnya yang berambut pirang jabrik. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Baiklah. Vind-_chan_, kau tunggulah disini."

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu berbisik sekilas pada naga miliknya lalu segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari pemuda berambut raven tadi. _Hakama_ _orange-_nya sedikit bergoyang saat ia mulai berlari.

Satu jam telah berlalu namun keduanya tidak menemukan petunjuk satupun atau sesorang yang tengah mereka cari diantara puing-puing bangunan yang telah menghitam tersebut. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul kembali ketempat pertama kali mereka datang.

"Kau menemukan Itachi-_nii_, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda pirang jabrik itu pada pemuda yang ia panggil sebagai Sasuke itu.

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak. Apa mungkin Itachi-_nii_ sudah pergi untuk menyusul kita?" Naruto menebak-nebak dimana Itachi sebenarnya.

"Aniki tertangkap" ujar Sasuke tenang setelah sebelumnya ia terdiam sejenak, membuat Naruto berjengkit kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Itachi-_nii_ akan selamat?!" Naruto sedikit emosi mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terkesan santai. Padahal hal yang menjadi perbincangan mereka ini adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Dia tidak ada disini, Naruto. Tidak mungkin _aniki_ bisa pergi jauh setelah bertarung dengan para kaki tangan _Holy Mage_. Ia pasti kelelahan. Aku yakin mereka tidak bekerja sendirian." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Ia menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai semua buku-buku tangannya memutih. Mata _onyx_nya berkilat marah.

"Lalu kemana perginya mayat-mayat penduduk desa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan beriris _sapphire_ tersebut.

"Mereka pasti membakarnya" sahut Sasuke.

"Benar-benar kejam." Komentar pemuda pirang tersebut.

Suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi. Sasuke dengan pandangan menerawang dan buku-bukunya yang memutih dan Naruto yang kini menunduk sambil ikut mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tapi suara yang berasal dari seekor naga besar yang ada diantara mereka memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"_Ada yang datang,"_ Naruto dan Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah naga elemental Aero itu._ "Dua ekor naga elemental sepertiku bersama penunggang mereka_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile**_.

.

.

.

Dua ekor naga berbeda elemental menjejakkan keempat kaki mereka dengan mulus keatas tanah yang tertutup abu tersebut. Seekor naga elemental _Flame_ ditunggangi oleh dua orang pemuda berambut merah dan berambut pirang, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah naga elemental _Ice _yang ditunggangi seorang gadis berambut biru serta dua orang pemuda. Yang satunya berambut _orange_ jabrik dan yang satunya lagi berkulit biru seperti ikan hiu.

Satu-persatu penunggang mereka pun mulai turun. Keempat pemuda tersebut memakai _hakama_ berwarna hitam dan putih dan berbalut sebuah mantel berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah yang panjangnya mencapai mata kaki. Sang gadis pun terlihat memakai _yukata_ berwarna putih dan memakai mantel yang sama dengan keempat temannya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi disini?!"

Pekikan dari seorang gadis berambut biru itu seolah menyuarakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ada dibenak semua teman-temannya.

"Ini mengerikan! Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal menyeramkan seperti ini!" gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Konan, tenangkan dirimu."

Seorang pemuda berambut _orange _jabrik segera menghampiri gadis yang masih tetap setia dengan keterkejutan dan pandangan horornya tersebut.

"Ini aneh, bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau merasakan energi _Mage_ dari sekitar sini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun disini? Apa mereka sudah pergi, Sasori?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ia kuncir satu dengan _ponytail _yang menutupi sebelah matanya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedikit acak-acakan itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah mengartikan intuisimu itu, Sasori."

Seorang pemuda berkulit biru -yang mengingatkan kita pada ikan hiu terdampar *jangan marah ya, emang kenyataannya, kok?* tampak mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dua orang _Mage_ yang dimaksud Sasori tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jelas-jelas mereka ada disini, kok"

Ucapan sasori barusan yang disertai seringainya itu sukses menarik perhatian semua teman-temannya.

"Hahaha... ketahuan, yah? Sasori memang hebat"

Suara tawa tersebut mengagetkan Konan dan kawan-kawan minus Sasori. Cengiran rubah yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu sangat kontras dengan ekspresi pemuda disampingnya yang tampak tenang. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, pemuda tersebut menghampiri Sasori dan yang lainnya dengan pemuda berambut raven dan seekor naga elemental _Aero _mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Kalian disini? Kami mencari kalian kemana-mana! Kalian ini membuat kami khawatir!"

Konan segera meluapkan rasa kekesalannya ketika melihat kedua pemuda tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ke Amegakure? Kupikir Itachi sudah menyuruh kalian untuk menemuiku." tanya Pein, pemuda dengan rambut _orange_ jabrik dan tindikan diwajahnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kami memang berniat untuk ke Amegakure, bersama dengan _aniki_ tentu saja" kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Jadi, dimana Itachi?" tanya Sasori, pemuda berambut merah dengan iris _hazel_ tersebut.

"_Holy Mage_ berhasil mendapatkannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Apa?!" Pein tercengang. _Tidak mungkin! Itachi..._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa _Holy Mage_ menyerang desa? Apakah kalian tahu sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bertubu-tubi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya.

"Kami akan menjelaskan semua yang kami tahu. Karena itu adalah permintaan Itachi," jawab Pein membuat Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan mata mereka. Ternyata bukan tanpa alasan Itachi menyuruh mereka menemui Pein di Amegakure. "Tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kita kembali ke Amegakure."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan segera menaiki naga elemental naruto. Pein dan yang lainnya pun sama. Sasori dan Deidara menunggangi naga elemental milik Sasori, sedangkan Konan, Pein dan Kisame menunggangi naga elemental milik Konan.

Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika Kisame ikut bersama Sasori dan Deidara. Namun ia terus saja menolak. Saat ditanya apa alasannya, jawabannya selalu sama, _karena aku ini seorang_ _Water Mage._ Ia yakin jika ia menunggangi naga milik Sasori maka kekuatan sihirnya akan melemah, walaupun sebenarnya alasannya itu sungguh tidak beralasan.

Setelah semuanya siap, ketiga naga tersebut langsung mengepakkan sayap-sayap besar mereka dan segera melesat keudara menuju desa Amegakure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_**Somewhere Else.**_

_._

.

.

"Kami membawakanmu beberapa _Mage_ lagi, Kabuto"

Seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang menunduk hormat pada sosok didepannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan _hakama_ berwarna biru _donker _dan ungu gelap yang membungkus tubuhnnya. Serta sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung laki-laki tersebut.

"Bagus, dengan begini rencana kita akan semakin berjalan dengan cepat" balas laki-laki bernama Kabuto tersebut.

"Aku akan memasukkan mereka semua kedalam sel"

Kimimaru segera pergi dari hadapan Kabuto untuk menggiring semua tawanan mereka kedalam sel. Tapi belum sempat ia untuk melaksanakan tugasnya tersebut, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Suara Kabuto.

"Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah lihat?" tanya Kabuto pada dirinya sendiri.

Kabuto yang awalnya berdiri dibalik bayangan pilar penyanggah itu perlahan mulai melangkah maju. Langkahnya tertuju pada sekelompok Mage yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah _Onyx_ kelam milik salah satu dari puluhan Mage yang ada diruangan tersebut. Dan _onyx_ sekelam malam itu pun balas menatap Kabuto tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Kabuto berhenti tepat didepan seorang Mage pemilik onyx kelam tersebut. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan pemiliknya mengingat hakama yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut memiliki warna yang sangat mencolok. Warna merah darah.

"Uchiha Itachi. Tak kusangka akhirnya kau tertangkap juga"

Kabuto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Itachi yang kini tengah terduduk bersimpuh. Seringai iblis terpatri diwajah kabuto. Ia memandang Itachi dengan tatapan yang meremehkan dan sinis. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya ayahmu yang sombong itu bertekuk lutut,"

Kabuto kembali memamerkan seringaiannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan Itachi berusaha menekan emosinya kuat-kuat saat mendengar ayahnya dilecehkan dengan tidak hormat seperti itu.

"Aa, bahkan ayahmu sudah tumbang sebelum permainan ini dimulai"

Kali ini Itachi sudah berada dipuncak kemarahannya. Ia menggeram marah dan matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kelam itu dengan cepat berganti warna menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga tomoe didalamnya. "KAU!"

"Sharingan, eh?" Kabuto tersenyum sinis kemudian bangkit dan berbalik, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Tidak akan berguna disaat kau sekarat seperti ini" ujarnya sambil menoleh kearah Itachi. Sesaat kemudian sosoknya pun menghilang.

Itachi yang menyadari bahwa Kabuto sudah menghilang kemudian menunduk lalu mengembalikan warna matanya seperti semula. Ia menggepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi Kabuto benar. Sharingan miliknya tidak akan banyak berguna disaat dirinya kelelahan seperti ini.

Itachi menghela nafas pendek. Tak lama kemudian Ia dan tawanan yang lainnya segera dibawa pergi menuju sel bawah tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penjelasan apakah yang akan disampaikan oleh Pein dan kawan-kawan? Apakah kabuto adalah dalang dari penyerangan yang terjadi di desa Iwagakure? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Itachi?

TBC

Hehehe... akhirnya saya bisa update juga.. :D

Jadi gimana chapter 2? Banyak kurangnya yah? Kritik dan saran diterima, lho. Tapi kritiknya yang membangun yah, jangan yang menjatuhkan. Itu sih sama aja dengan Flame.

Please RnR and No Flame!

Arigatou...

Buat para Reviewer yang udah me-review fic saya, Arigatou Gozaimazuu!...~ :D

Special Thanks To:

Fujiwara Aeris, Red Devils, Guest, Suigetsu The Jouningakure, Uzumaki Naryo, Blue Sophia, Yogi Rikudou, and Koyuki.

Saatnya bales Review! *wah, semangat bener nih Author. -_-'*

**Fujiwara Aeris** : Oke, sebenernya ini aku ndiri. Aneh banget nih sih Author, nge-review fic sendiri -_-'

**Red Devils** : Benarkah menarik? Wah, syukurlah. Saya kira gak ada yang bakalan suka sama fic ini mengingat saya ini Newbie. Makasih udah review! :D Jadi, gimana chap kali ini?

**Guest** : Iya, ini udah dilanjutin chap-nya. Review lagi ya,,, Arigatou~

**Suigetsu The Jouningakure** : Ini dia chap 2 nya! :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan yahh... Arigatou untuk review-nya.

**Uzumaki Naryo** : Makasih udah bilang keren :D Iya ini, chap 2-nya. Arigatou udah review...

**Blue Sophia** : Wah, saya benar-benar bersyukur kalo ada yang menyukai fic saya, bahkan sampai bilang bagus. Arigatou udah Revieeww.. :D

**Yogi Rikudou** : Sipp (y) Ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih udah Review

**Koyuki** : Arigatou Gozaimazu, Koyuki-san. Honto ni Arigatou Koyuki-san. Saya senang jika banyak yang menyukai fic saya. Oke ini udah dilanjutin.. gimana menuruk Koyuki-san?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Minna-san!

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! Maaf kelamaan Update, soalnya lagi sibuk persiapan menjelang lebaran. ^-^

Yosh! Ini dia Chapter 3!

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_**Amegakure.**_

Rumah tradisional jepang klasik berwarna coklat itu tampak nyaman dan hangat walau ukurannya tidak seberapa. Taman didepan rumah itu pun terlihat asri dan menyejukkan menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri untuk rumah tersebut. Tampaknya Konan merawat taman ini dengan sangat baik.

Dan disinilah mereka. Naruto dan juga Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah tradisional itu, berhadapan dengan empat pemuda lainnya beserta seorang gadis berambut biru dengan segelas _ocha_ hangat bagi masing-masing dari mereka.

"Jadi, kami menuntut penjelasan." Sasuke yang pertama kali buka suara.

Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran akan informasi yang akan didengarnya kali ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap satu-persatu teman baik kakaknya tersebut. Mereka sudah cukup lama berteman, bahkan Sasuke yakin ikatan itu sudah terjalin sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Tidak bisa," sela Konan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada gadis berambut biru tersebut, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak sebelum kalian mengatakan alasan kenapa kalian tidak segera menemui kami tetapi malah berada di tempat yang berbahaya itu" tutur Konan dengan wajah cemberutnya, menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Itu karena kami ingin menyelamatkan _aniki_ terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan _teme_. Kami berniat untuk membawa Itachi-nii setelah pertarungan mereka selesai" sanggah Naruto dengan mode serius. *gak cocok, Naruto!/ dasar Author kejam! Rasengan!/ Huwaaaa!*

"Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kalian membawanya?" tanya Kisame penuh selidik.

"_Aniki_ pasti akan menolaknya. Kurasa itu tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya" jawab Sasuke. _Dia sangat keras kepala untuk melindungi kami_, lirih Sasuke didalam hati. "Lalu bagaimana dengan penjeasan untuk kami?" lanjut Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Hmm..." Pein menggumam tak jelas

"Sudah, katakan saja" kata Sasori santai sambil mengangkat gelas ocha miliknya, bersiap-siap untuk menyesap cairan hangat itu.

"Benar, tak ada salahnya 'kan, memberitahu mereka?" Konan ikut menimpali.

"Itachi juga sudah setuju, iya 'kan Deidara?" tanya Kisame pada Deidara yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Deidara karena ia juga sedang menikmati _ocha_-nya

"Eh? Memangnya kapan Itachi-_nii_ bilang kalau dia setuju?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"_Baka_! Tentu saja dari surat yang dia kirimkan melalui burung gagaknya!" hardik Deidara. Sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas sambi mengelus dagunya.

Sasuke berdehem sedikit untuk mengembalikan suasana yang sedikit melenceng akibat ulah Naruto.

Menyadari maksud dari Sasuke, Pein menghela nafas pendek sebelum memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Suasana yang semula tenang dan santai mulai terasa tegang dan serius. Bahkan Sasori, Konan, Deidara dan Kisame ikut memasang tampang serius mendengarkan.

"Akan aku awali dengan _Holy Mage_. Kalian pasti tahu siapa itu _Holy Mage_, bukan?" tanya Pein sembari menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang cengiran andalannya. Pein yang sudah menduga akan reaksi Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. _Naruto, __N__aruto, sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang, kau masih saja bodoh_, kata Pein -pastinya didalam hati karena ia tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan-

Pein menghela nafas lagi lalu melanjutkan. "_Holy Mage_ adalah sebuah organisasi intel berisi _Mage__-__Mage_ handal yang berada dibawah perintah langsung para _Sannin._ Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya _Sannin_ yang mendirikan Holy Mage hanyalah Orochimaru karena _Sannin_ Jiraiya dan _Sannin_ Tsunade disibukkan oleh urusan lain. Mereka didirikan lima tahun yang lalu dengan tugas menjaga hubungan antara Mage dan para manusia non-_Mage_ agar tetap akur dan tidak terjadi perselisihan." Pein mulai menjelaskan apa dan siapa itu _Holy Mage_.

"Tapi belakang ini mereka mendapat tugas baru untuk melindungi manusia non-_Mage_ dari ancaman serangan _Mage__-__Mage_ jahat yang usil. Aku tahu informasi ini dari Itachi. Mengingat siapa orangtuamu itu, sasuke, aku yakin Itachi tidak mungkin berbohong. Itu semua sekedar mengingatkan kalau-kalau kalian lupa." Sasori ikut menimpali. Ia memutar mutar gelas ocha yang hanya tersisa setengahnya saja itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan penyerangan desa kami?" celetuk Naruto tidak sabar. Ia merasa penjelasan pein berbelit belit sehingga ia tidak dapat menangkap inti dari pembicaraan ini.

"Tenang dulu Naruto, biarkan kami menyelesaikan ceritanya dulu" Pein mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh naruto untuk diam.

Naruto hanya memasang tampang cemberut. Setelah melipat tangannya didepan dada, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pada awalnya organisasi ini tidak memiliki ketua karena mereka bekerja langsung pada salah satu _Sannin_, yaitu Orochimaru. Dan selama Orochimaru memimpin organisasi ini, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik." Pein memberi jeda sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto masih dengan tampang cemberutnya dan Sasuke dengan wajah tenang dan datar tetapi matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi.

"Sampai pada tahun kedua _Holy Mage_ berdiri, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang _Mage_ untuk menjadi ketua dari _Holy Mage__._ Tentu saja Sannin lainnya tidak bisa menolak karena mereka percaya sepenuhnya pada Orochimaru. Lagi pula selama ini, _Mage_ yang diangkatnya ini sangat bertanggung jawab dan setia. Kinerjanya bagus dan memiliki jiwa pemimpin. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terkenal akan kehebatan sihirnya. Dan benar saja, selama dua tahun _Mage_ tersebut menjabat, _Holy Mage_ menjadi semakin berjaya dan memiliki prestasi yang gemilang. _Mage _dan manusia pun mulai menerima satu sama lain." jelas Pein panjang lebar.

Ia kembali berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap _ocha_-nya yang mulai mendingin.

Naruto yang tadinya memasang wajah cemberut kini terdiam. Ia menatap serius ke arah Pein lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Ingin melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sahabat kecilnya itu karena ia mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini menjurus.

Tenang dan datar.

Itulah ekspresi yang dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto. Akan tetapi, Naruto melihat Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya erat walau hanya sebentar. Tampaknya ia tengah menekan segala gejolak emosi didalam dirinya.

Setelah menenggak setengah dari _ocha_ miliknya, Pein meletakkan gelas itu kembali lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Namun, memasuki tahun ketiga _Mage_ tersebut menjabat atau lebih tepatnya setelah lima tahun _Holy Mage_ berdiri, tiba tiba saja _Mage_ tersebut tewas secara misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab dari kematian sang _Mage_ yang terkenal hebat itu karena sang _Sannin_ pendiri _Holy Mage_ itu sendiri, Orochimaru, memutuskan untuk menutup kasus ini." Pein lagi-lagi berhenti untuk menandaskan ochanya yang tinggal setengah.

"Tak lama kemudian Orochimaru mengangkat ketua _Holy Mage_ baru yang tidak diketahui identitasnya sama sekali oleh publik. Dan setelah pengangkatan itu dilaksanakan, Orochimaru tiba tiba saja menghilang, menjadi awal dari pemberontakan _Holy Mage_ dimulai. Banyak rumor beredar bahwa Orochimaru sengaja menghilang untuk melakukan kudeta."

"Kudeta? Orochimaru? Apa itu mungkin? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki semuanya jadi untuk apa dia melakukan kudeta?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali ya. Dengar, dunia _Mage_ dipimpin oleh Tiga _Sannin_, jadi kalau salah satu _Sanin_ ingin menetap peraturan atau sistem baru harus dengan persetujuan dua Sannin lainnya. Itu akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi jika yang memimpin hanya satu _Sannin_ maka dia akan bebas berkuasa tanpa ada yang menghalangi." Jelas Kisame panjang lebar dengan muka yang merah padam karena menahan amarah.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya, hahaha..." Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan penghancuran desa?"

"Kami tidak tahu pasti. Yang kudengar _Holy Mage_ berniat memperalat semua _Mage_ untuk melakukan serangan terhadap seluruh manusia _Non-Mage_ agar dunia ini hanya ditempati oleh kaum _Mage_ dengan satu Sanin sebagai pemimpinnya." Jawab Pein.

"Jadi itu sebabnya mereka menangkap para Mage dan membakar habis penduduk desa _Non-Mage_ di Iwagakure" Sasuke menyimpulkan. "Apakah tidak ada tindakan dari dua _Sanin_ lainnya untuk menghentikan aksi _Holy Mage _ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Sasuke tak ayal membuat Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, dan Kisame mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu yah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi Pein malah balik bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya dan mulut tercengang.

"...Apa?"

"Padahal Iwagakure adalah desa yang besar, tingkat komunikasi kalian juga baik. Bagaimana mungkin penduduk Iwagakure tidak tahu berita ini" Pein menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Arghh... katakan saja apa yang terjadi!" desak Naruto.

Pein menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kaliamat yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bungkam seketika.

"Kedua Sannin yang tersisa sudah menghilang sejak penyerangan _Holy Mage_ pertama dimulai tepatnya sejak empat hari yang lalu, dan sekarang tidak ada yang memimpin dunia Mage. Kita sedang dalam masa kekosongan pemerintahan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile.**_

.

.

.

.

"Cepat, Ino"

"Tunggu aku, Sakura!"

Dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras tengah memacu langkah mereka secepat kilat. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal dan keringat mereka bercucuran. Nampaknya udara dngin khas pagi hari tidak berpengaruh apapun pada mereka.

Keduanya meliuk-liuk diantara pepohonan dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli akar-akar tanaman mencuat keluar dari tanah dan mencoba menghambat langkah mereka. _Geta_ yang biasa mereka pakai pun sekarang tidak tampak. Mereka berlari menembus hutan dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Keduanya berpacu dengan waktu. Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut panjang pirang yang diikat satu dengan _ponytail_ itu seperti mandi keringat. _Yukata_ ungu miliknya mulai lembab dan robek dibagian kakinya. Wajah cantinya tampak cemas. Dan matanya membulat sempurna karena ketakutan.

Sedangkan gadis lainnya, Haruno Sakura, dengan rambut merah muda panjang sepunggung juga memiliki keadaan yang sama dengan Ino namun terlihat lebih buruk lagi. _Yukata_ merahnya sudah robek dari bagian lutut sampai mata kakinya. Menampilkan kaki jenjang yang putih mulus tanpa cela sedikit pun. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, wajahnya datar dan dingin. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti teman pirangnya tersebut.

"Itu mereka" ujar sakura tenang dan datar.

Ino melihat kedepan, tetapi ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang dimaksud oleh Sakura tadi. Hanya seberkas cahaya menyilaukan yang ada didepan sana mengingat hutan tempat mereka berlari kini sangatlah gelap dan suram, efek dari matahari yang belum muncul.

Ino mencoba memfokuskan matanya kedepan. Dan ketika mereka berdua hampir dekat dengan cahaya tersebut, Ino mulai menyadari bahwa didepan sana terdapat dua ekor naga berbeda elemental. Elemental _I__ce_ dan elemental _N__ature_.

"Ivy!" teriakan Ino menggema dihutan dan setelahnya ia menghambur memeluk naga elemental _N__ature_ miliknya dengan sayang.

_"__I__no-chan, apa kau baik baik saja?"_ tanya Ivy, naga elemental _Nature_ milik Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ivy, dan sepertinya kau juga baik-baik saja" Ino mengangguk pelan dan hampir meneteskan air mata haru jika saja suara Sakura yang datar itu tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Naiklah Ino, kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

Ternyata Sakura sudah menaiki naga elemental _I__ce_nya lebih dulu daripada Ino. Ia juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk memacu naganya.

Ino mengangguk dan segera menaiki naganya.

"Ayo, Hansu" ucap Sakura pada naga elemental _Ice_nya

Setelah mendengar suara Sakura yang tampaknya sudah siap itu, Hansu segera mengepakkan kedua sayapnya diikuti Ivy dibelakangnya.

"Gunakan sihirmu, Ino," tegur Sakura. "_Mistic Screen_." dan setelahnya ia segera menggunakan sihir penyamaran dan perlindungan yang memungkinkan dirinya dan naga miliknya tidak terlihat. Musuh pun akan sulit melacak keberadaannya karena sihir ini membuat penggunanya menyatu dengan udara sekitar.

"Baiklah. _Hush Up_"

Setelah merapalkan sihir tersebut, perlahan-lahan muncul sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengelilingi tubuh Ino dan naganya lalu menutupi keduanya sehingga kini mereka terlihat seperti kepompong. Setelah kepompong itu sempurna, perlahan-lahan kepompong berwarna hijau itu mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang.

Dalam ketiadaan dan keheningan, keduanya terbang menjauhi sebuah desa yang tengah diluluh-lantahkan oleh sepasukan _Mage_, lebih tepatnya sepasukan _Holy Mage_. Otogakure, sepertinya hanya akan tinggal kenangan.

"Sakura, lihat itu!" sebuah suara tanpa bisa dilihat darimana asalnya menggema di angkasa. "Bukankah itu naga milik Hinata?!"

"Ya, ayo kesana" balas sebuah suara lainnya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, keduanya menukik turun menuju sebuah sungai dimana tepat dipinggir sungai tersebut ada seekor naga yang tengah melepas dahaga. Tak jauh dari naga tersebut terlihat dua orang gadis ber_yukata_ lavender dan _copper_ serta seorang pemuda tambun berhakama hijau.

SLAAPP.

Sakura dan ino melepaskan sihir perlindungan mereka. Sehingga keempat makhluk dibawah sana dapat melihat kedatangan mereka.

WHUUSSS.

Tiba tiba saja angin berhembus disekitar naga elemental aqua dan tiga orang lainnya ketika kedua naga tersebut menapakkan keempat kakinya. Sedikit kencang, karena dapat menarik perhatian keempat makhluk tersebut.

"Hinata! Tenten!" Ino langsung berteriak histeris memanggil kedua gadis yang tengah melambai dan tersenyum kearahnya. Setelah turun dari naganya, langsung saja ia memeluk kedua temannya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan! Sesak tahu!" seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan _y__ukata_ _copper_ berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut milik Ino.

"Ino-chan..." gumam gadis yang satunya lagi dengan Yukata lavender dan rambut indigo panjang sepunggung. Ia tersenyum maklum lalu mengusap punggung Ino yang mulai bergetar.

"Hiks... aku hiks... senang kita... hiks... bisa bertemu lagi... HUUAAAHHHH..." dan tangis Ino pun pecah.

Hinata dan Tenten -nama kedua gadis yang dipeluk Ino tadi- jadi kelabakan dengan tangisan Ino. Keduanya langsung sibuk menenangkan ino.

"Ino... aku juga ingin dipeluk. Aku 'kan temanmu juga." rengek pemuda tambun ber_hakama_ hijau tersebut.

Ia pun berlari mendekat dan langsung memeluk Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Mengingat tubuhnya yang besar itu, sangat memungkinkan baginya untuk memeluk tubuh ketiga gadis mungil itu secara bersamaan.

"CHOUJIIIIIII!" teriak Ino dan Tenten berbarengan, sedangkan Hinata tetap setia dengan senyumannya. Ah, sungguh gadis yang lembut hatinya.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan datar, tak berniat bergabung hanya untuk berbagi pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Back To Amegakure**_.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudmu kita harus melakukan hal-hal yang ada didalam ramalan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak yakin. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian percaya dengan ramalan itu? Apa kalian tidak menyadari bahwa itu semua hanya kebohongan?" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan kemana hilangnya _Mage-Mage _yang mencoba membuka segel itu?" tanya Pein dengan sengit.

"Mungkin saja mereka tidak hilang. Kau tahu 'kan, kalau kita menggunakan kekuatan kita secara berlebihan maka sihir kita akan membunuh diri kita sendiri?" timpal Naruto yang juga ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak mati, tapi aku menduga mereka terhisap kedalam segel tersebut dan hal itu membuat segelnya bertambah kuat." sambung Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" pertanyaan Sasuke kini ditujukan untuk Sasori.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasori sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Intuisi, mungkin?" balasnya cuek.

"Apa?! Intuisi kau bilang?!" tanya Naruto histeris sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, kau jangan meragukan intuisi milik Sasori, ya! Berkat intuisi Sasori yang tajam itulah kami dapat menemukan kalian diantara puing-puing Iwagakure!" sahut Deidara yang ikut emosi karena mendengar nada meremehkan dari Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung antara percaya atau tidak.

"Kau ini, tentu saja benar!" bentak Deidara lagi.

"Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua. Kita harus membahas hal yang lebih penting" Konan menengahi.

Semuanya akhirnya terdiam, termasuk Naruto dan Deidara.

"Jadi bagaimana?" celetuk Kisame dengan tampang bosan setelah berlama-lama dalam suasana hening.

"Kalian yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Pein.

"Yupp, Itachi juga sudah menyetujui dan mempercayakan kalian pada kami. Jadi apa kalian setuju?" Pein mengangguk mantap sambil menatap penuh harap pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita lakukan lalu setelah itu kita akan menyelamatkan Itachi-_nii_!" Naruto langsung bersemangat saat mengetahui mereka akan melakukan petualangan yang memacu adrenalinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara sambil mengamati Sasuke.

Pein, Konan, Sasori, dan Kisame langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan _onyx_ kelam sama seperti kakaknya.

"Aku ikut" jawab Sasuke sambil ikut menyeringai setelah melihat semangat Naruto. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan _baka-aniki_" sambungnya dengan nada mantap.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita tinggal mencari Mage yang masih sempat menyelamatkan diri untuk bergabung bersama kita" Pein ikut menyeringai senang.

Naruto, Konan, Sasori, Deidara dan juga Kisame ikut menyeringai senang. Dengan begini, mereka berharap langkah selanjutnya tidak akan terlalu sulit.

"Tunggu dulu, tapi bagaimana kalau tempat itu diserang dan dihancurkan? Bisa gawat kalau kita terkepung disana?" tanya Naruto disusul dengan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Kalian tenang saja, para _Holy Mage_ itu sepertinya masih menghormati tempat-tempat suci. Buktinya sampai sekarang mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghancurkan desa tempat segel tersebut berada" jawab Sasori.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan _Mage-Mage_ pelarian seperti kita akan membuka segel tersebut" timpal Kisame dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tapi jangan kau lupakan bahwa mereka membuat pelindung disekitar desa dan menempatkan penjagaan yang ketat disana" ujar Pein.

"Benar, dan disanalah kesenangan yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi. Kita akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan, hahahaha..." sambung Kisame lengkap dengan tawa nistanya, membuat semua yang ada disana langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Otogakure.**_

_._

.

_._

"Shikamaru, awas dibelakangmu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan tato diwajahnya pada seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah bertarung dengan musuh.

Tepat dibelakang pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu, seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya bersiap menebaskan pedangnya kearah Shikamaru.

"_Bug Shield_"

Belum sempat tebasan gadis berambut merah menyala itu mengenai Shikamaru, laju pedangnya sudah tertahan oleh sekumpulan serangga yang tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah tameng dibelakang punggung Shikamaru untuk melindunginya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja serangga yang berkumpul menjadi perisai itu segera mengerumuni tubuh gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Tubuh gadis tersebut tertutupi oleh ribuan serangga tersebut. Bahkan tidak ada lagi warna merah menyala, yang ada hanya warna hitam yang pekat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh gadis itu tidak lagi terlihat.

DHUUAARRR.

Serangga-serangga yang mengerumuni gadis berambut merah itu meledakkan diri. Meninggalkan sang gadis berambut merah yang kini tergeletak lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Terima kasih, Shino" ujar Shikamaru pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"Tidak masalah" balas Shino pendek.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikut bergabung dengan Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan sihir mengerikan seperti itu?" celetuk Kiba, pemuda dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan dan tato diwajahnya yang tadi memperingatkan Shikamaru.

"_Urusai_!" ketus Shino. Segera saja ia meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba untuk melawan musuh-musuh mereka yang tidak ada habisnya.

Mereka terus bertarung bersama dengan _Mage-Mage_ lainnya. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, melenyapkan _Holy Mage_ yang telah merebut kedamaian didesa mereka.

Walaupun sudah banyak musuh yang berhasil mereka tumbangkan, namun entah mengapa jumlah mereka seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang bangkit kembali setelah dikalahkan secara telak. Alhasil, mereka pun mulai kelelahan karena harus terus menerus bertarung.

"Shikamaru, cepat kau pergi!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah dan perawakan sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Ayah..." Shikamaru hanya menggumam malas. Sangat tidak menyenangkan 'kabur' dari arena pertarungan saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menghajar musuh.

"Kau harus selamat. Ino dan Chouji lebih membutuhkanmu. Cepat pergi. Bawa juga pemuda Inuzuka dan Aburame itu." Jelas sang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Shikamaru itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Shikamaru mengalah. "Lecta, kemarilah!" Shikamaru meneriaki seekor naga elemental yang juga ikut bertarung melawan naga milik _Holy Mage._

Setelah melancarkan serangan terakhir, naga elemental _Electric _itu segera menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Kita pergi dari sini"

"_Baik, Shikamaru_." Naga tersebut segera mengepakkan kedua sayapnya setelah Shikamaru berhasil menarik Kiba dan Shino ikut bersamanya.

"_Kemana kita akan pergi?" _tanya Lecta.

"Temukan Ino dan Ivy. Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?"

"_Tentu saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku, Shikamaru_"

Naga tersebut segera melesat lebih cepat diangkasa, menuju ke tempat Ino dan yang lainnya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Petualangan seperti apakah yang akan menunggu Naruto dan kawan-kawan? Apakah Shikamaru, Kiba, serta Shino bisa menemukan Ino dan yang lainnya? Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi alasan _Holy Mage_ sampai melakukan pemberontakan?

TBC

Oke, inilah chapter ketiga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan para Reader.

RnR please? Karena melalui review kalian, aku jadi bersemangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini.

No Flame! Aku tahu karyaku gak sebagus karya kalian, tapi tolong hargai dan hormati karyaku ini.

Yogi Rikudou : makasih yah udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Clarice Clark : nungguin Sakura yah? Iya, emang Sakura-nya baru muncul di chap 3, walaupun masih sedikit sih. Tapi nanti di chap depan bakalan diusahain dibanyakin scene sakura-nya.

Arigatou... :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading

And

Review Please?.

.

.

.

_**Otogakure.**_

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan indah adalah salah satu pilihan yang baik untuk melakukan aktivitas atau sekedar bersantai. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku disini, ditempat pertarungan sengit tengah berlangsung.

"Bagaimana, Haku? Apa sudah semuanya?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan perban yang melilit hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Ia membawa sebilah pedang yang sangat besar dan tajam di punggungnya. Didepannya, tampak seseorang dengan topeng dan rambut hitam panjang yang menjuntai kedepan wajahnya.

"Sudah hampir semuanya tertangkap, Zabuza-sama. Kita hanya perlu membereskan Nara, Hyuuga dan Inuzuka itu." jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Haku tersebut. Dari suaranya, dapat dipastikan bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Bagus. Aku akan segera melapor pada Kabuto. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa." kata Zabuza memperingatkan. Setelahnya, ia menghilang dari lokasi tersebut.

"Baik, Zabuza-sama." Jawab Haku dengan penuh hormat walaupun Zabuza sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. "Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Tayuya, ayo kita selesaikan."

"Cih, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menghancurkan semuanya." maki Tayuya yang sedang berhadapan dengan ayah Shikamaru. "Majulahh!" teriaknya sambil menyerang Shikaku dengan ganas.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah menyala tengah sedikit terpojok menghadapi gadis dengan tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya.

"Bertahanlah, Karin! Aku akan membantumu!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru pias.

Ia akan segera melompat menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang sedang terpojok itu jika saja seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan beriris perak tidak menghalau langkahnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku" ujar Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu dengan datar dan tenang, meski sebenarnya ia telah mencapai batas maksimalnya karena ia terus-menerus bertarung berkesempatan memulihkan tenaganya.

"_K__uso_! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu, Hyuuga" desis Suigetsu sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"_C__annon __S__plash_!"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Suigetsu segera melancarkan serangan andalannya dengan kekuatan maksimum.

"_S__hield_" Neji mengeluarkan perisai berbentuk bundar dengan simbol yin dan yang.

"Mau menahan seranganku, eh? Bagaimana dengan ini!?" Suigetsu yang keadaannya memang jauh lebih baik dari Neji menambahkan intensitas kekuatan serangnya.

Neji yang memang sudah mencapai batas maksimum dan kelelahan itu akhirnya tak bisa lagi mempertahankan tamengnya dan terkena serangan meriam air itu dengan sangat telak.

BRUUKK.

Neji menghantam pohon yang cukup besar dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit terutama bagian dadanya. Detik berikutnya, ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Itu pelajaran untukmu, bocah. Bawa dia, Haku." Suigetsu menyeringai meremehkan dan menyuruh Haku untuk membawa Mage yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

.

.

.

_Dibagian __K__arin. _

"Hiyyaa!" Inuzuka Hana kembali menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal kepada Karin.

"Protector" Karin mengeluarkan perisai yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

TRAANGG.

Pedang Hana bertubrukan dengan perisai Karin sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Percikan api terlihat saat kedua benda itu bergesekan.

KRAAKK.

Perisai milik Karin mulai retak. Tampak Karin berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan perisainya agar tetap utuh. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. _Apakah __aku__ akan mati disini?_

"Mau sampai kapan kau berlindung seperti itu, HAH!" teriak Hana geram.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan siap mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk melakukan tebasan terakhir. Karin yang melihat pedang itu melaju dengan cepat tanpa bisa dihentikan segera memejamkan matanya erat-erat menunggu rasa sakit itu datang.

DHUAAGH.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. _Kenapa lama sekali_? Batinnya didalam hati.

"Buka matamu, bodoh!"

Suara itu. Suara yang familiar. Itu suara...

"Juugo!" teriak Karin setelah ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berdiri menyampinginya. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya untuk mencari gadis Inuzuka yang tadi menyerangnya.

Ternyata ia disana, terduduk cukup jauh dari tempat Karin sekarang dan pedangnya sudah terpelanting entah kemana. Sepertinya Juugo tadi menendang tubuh Hana saat ia akan menyerang Karin. Membuat tubuh hana terpental dan pedangnya hilang entah kemana.

"Kurang ajar!" maki Hana kesal. Dihapusnya darah yang keluar dari sudur bibirnya lalu bersiap menyerang.

SYUUTT.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyentuh leher hana. Sesuatu yang kecil dan menancap agak dalam di leher jenjangnya. Hana mencabut benda tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengenali benda tersebut_. Jarum beracun_.

Hana menolehkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa kaku untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. Dia disana, diatas pohon sambil menggendong seseorang dipundaknya yang ia yakini sebagai Hyuuga Neji. Hana tidak dapat melihat wajah dari sosok tersebut karena ia memakai topeng, terlebih lagi pandangannya mulai mengabur.

BRUUKK.

Hana pun ambruk dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Bagian Tayuya dan Shikaku.

"Kau hebat juga dalam hal bertarung, Nak" puji Shikaku pada gadis berambut merah pias itu.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk bertarung, Pak tua" balas Tayuya sinis.

Tayuya melancarkan serangan serangan fisik dengan membabi buta. Sedangkan Shikaku dengan mudah mengelak karena serangan tayuya yang tidak terarah.

"Kenapa kau menghindar terus, Heh? Ayo serang aku!" Tayuya berteriak marah. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan tindakan shikaku yang terus-menerus menghindar dan tidak membalas serangannya.

Shikaku melompat kesana kemari mencari celah dan menganalisa kelemahan Tayuya.

_Gadis ini, apa dia tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun? Sejak tadi ia terus menerus melancarkan serangan yang membabi buta tetapi ia tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda__-__tanda bahwa ia kelelahan. Selain itu, kuperhatikan semua anggota lainnya juga sama. Mereka sudah melakukan serangan sejak fajar hingga pagi tiba, tetapi mereka tetap__ saja__ segar bugar. Aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Andai inoichi belum tertangkap, aku pasti bisa meminta bantuannya untuk menghubungan pikiranku dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin ia bisa memecahkan teka teki ini selagi aku melawan gadis ini._

Disaat shikaku tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang melompat kearah genangan air.

_Apa? Kenapa ada genangan air disini? Jangan-jangan_...

Belum sempat shikaku menyelesaikan spekulasinya, tiba-tiba saja genangan air yang diinjaknya merambat naik ke tubuhnya dan membekukannya. _Tidak, bukan membeku, tapi mengeras._Tetapi meskipun hanya mengeras, cukup untuk membuat shikaku kesulitan bergerak.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Suigetsu!" Tayuya melotot kearah Suigetsu yang muncul di balik tubuh Shikaku.

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak. Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" balas Suigetsu sarkastik.

"_Kuso_! Aku akan mengurusmu nanti setelah aku membereskan pak tua yang merepotkan ini" Tayuya menyeringai.

Belati yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Shikaku berubah menjadi sebuah suling. Ia mengarahkan suling itu tepat kearah Shikaku. Shikaku yang pergerakannya terkunci mulai merasakan hal ganjil pada air yang mengekangnya.

_Air ini menyerap tenagaku! _Kata Shikaku dalam hati.

"_Lullaby of God_" Tayuya melancarkan serangan terbaiknya, masih dengan seruling yang mengacung kearah Shikaku.

Dari seruling itu muncul gelombang-gelombang suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh target dan pengguna. Tentunya dengan efek yang berbeda. Bagi pengguna, lantunan suara yang dihasilkan seruing itu bagaikan melodi merdu yang mengalun dengan indahnya. Sedangkan bagi target, lantunan melodi tersebut terdengar mengerikan dan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat mendengarnya walau hanya sedikit.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada Shikaku. Tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali. Bahkan ia tidak dapat melukiskannya dengan kata-kata yang tepat. Meski begitu, Shikaku tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya sebisa mungkin.

"Mau coba melawan, Pak tua? Bagaimana kalau kita berganti ritme?" ujar Tayuya menyeringai puas.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut merah pias tersebut, yang jelas rasa sakit yang Shikaku rasakan kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan lututnya terasa lemas. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan kelopak matanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Keringat pun mengalir dengan deras melewati dagu kepala keluarga Nara tersebut.

"Masih belum menyerah? Baiklah, kau yang meminta."

Cukup sudah, saraf-sarafnya seperti mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kulitnya sendiri. Kepalanya mulai berputar-putar dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Sudah cukup penyiksaan yang ia rasakan, ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga" Tayuya tertawa menang. Ia pun menyuruh Suigetsu untuk membopong Shikaku dan kembali ke markas.

"Kalian sudah selasai?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Haku yang tengah membopong seorang gadis berambut coklat. Disampingnya juga ada Karin dan Juugo yang juga membopong seorang pemuda. Sepertinya mereka bertukar karena Juugo merasa tidak nyaman jika harus menggendong seorang gadis.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Haku" sahut Tayuya sedikit sombong.

"Baiklah, hancurkan desa ini lalu kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Amegakure.**_

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah berkemas?" tanya Konan pada kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk santai diteras rumah sambil memandangi langit malam.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah selesai berkemas, kok! Bahkan kalau kita berangkat malam ini juga, kami benar-benar siap" jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, _Dobe. _Kau jadi aneh." sahut Sasuke sarkastik.

"Justru menurutku kau itu yang aneh, Teme. Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semangatmu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Itachi-_nii_?"

"Apa perlu aku berteriak-teriak kegirangan sambil menunjuk langit seperti yang selalu kau lakukan itu?" sindir Sasuke.

Konan yang menyaksikan pertengkaran dua sahabat ini hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Hanya gara-gara ia menanyakan hal sepele, malah merambat kemana-mana sampai berujung pada percekcokan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"_Yare-yare_, kenapa malah bertengakar seperti ini? Sebaiknya kalian cepat istirahat karena besok kita akan memulai perjalanan." Konan memisahkan keduanya.

Naruto memasang cengirannya dan Sasuke mengangguk. Keduanya langsung memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat dan meninggalkan Konan sendirian di teras rumah.

"Apa mereka sudah kembali?" tanya Pein yang tiba–tiba saja muncul dibelakang Konan.

"Yah, kurasa mereka sudah istirahat sekarang" jawab Konan sambil tersenyum. Ia pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap bintang dilangit.

"Kau tahu, Konan? Aku merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan ini." gumam Pein sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Konan dan kini ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping Konan.

Konan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah Pein, menatapnya intens. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Pein. Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang. Mereka juga kuat. Lagipula bukankah kita akan melakukannya bersama? Kita akan saling melindungi, kau harus ingat itu" Konan mencoba menenangkan Pein.

Dan sepertinya usaha Konan berhasil. Walaupun Pein sedang tidak memandang kearahnya, Konan dapat menangkap pergerakan bibir Pein yang tertarik keatas. Konan pun ikut tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou, Konan. Aku tahu hanya kau lah yang bisa memberiku semangat"

Tiba-tiba saja Pein memeluk Konan dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak mungil milik Konan, menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Aroma yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Konan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Pein yang tidak pernah berubah. Ia pun membalas pelukan Pein dengan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere Else.**_

.

.

.

Disebuah hutan lebat, tampak tiga ekor naga mendarat tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Mereka pun membiarkan para penunggang mereka untuk turun. Tampaknya mereka harus bermalam disini sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kita istirahat disini"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung tampak memberikan keputusan yang langsung disetujui oleh keempat temannya. Maklum saja, mereka dengan senang hati mengikuti perintah yang satu ini karena mereka memang jarang sekali istirahat semenjak melakukan perjalanan tadi pagi. Mereka hanya istirahat untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Selebihnya? Mereka habiskan diatas punggung naga sambil menahan nyeri dan pegal pada punggung mereka.

Mereka mencoba menyalakan api unggun. Tetapi karena diantara mereka tidak ada _Mage_ yang menguasai elemen api, mereka harus bersusah payah untuk sekedar membuat api unggun. Maklum saja, Sakura dan Tenten adalah _Ice Mage_, Ino adalah _Nature Mage_, Hinata adalah _Aqua Mage_, dan Chouji adalah _Terra Mage_. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksalah mereka membuat api unggun secara manual. Mulai dari mencari ranting kering, menumpuknya, sampai menggesekkan ranting-ranting tersebut.

Akhirnya usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Api unggun mereka mulai menyala dan kobaran apinya yang besar cukup untuk menghangatkan semua yang ada disana. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk mengitari api unggun yang hangat ditengah dinginnya hutan belanntara.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung dengan mata berwarna perak yang indah.

Ya, mereka adalah Sakura dan teman-temannya. Keadaan mereka kini jauh lebih baik dari pada pagi tadi. Terutama Sakura dan Ino. _Yukata_ mereka sudah tidak lagi robek disana-sini karena Hinata dengan senang hati memberikan beberapa _yukata_ yang sempat dibawanya untuk kedua temannya tersebut. Untungnya Hinata memiliki _yukata_ dengan warna favorit Sakura dan Ino, merah dan ungu.

"Kita akan meminta bantuan. Tempat tinggalnya cukup jauh dari sini. Jadi kuharap kalian tidak banyak mengeluh saat perjalanan nanti" jawab Sakura datar.

"Kau yakin mereka bisa membantu kita, Sakura? Maksudku, tempat mereka belum diserang, kan?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Hn. Aku yakin _Holy Mage_ belum menyerang mereka" jawab Sakura, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Bhaghaimhanha khau bisha yhakin?" kali ini Chouji yang bertanya dengan mulut dipenuhi daging kelinci hasil buruan mereka untuk makan malam.

"Karna mereka menyerang desa yang kecil terlebih dahulu. Kalian ingat desa Takigakure yang kita lewati tadi?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura. *Walaupun Author sendiri kurang yakin apa Sakura bener-bener bertanya atau tidak, soalnya nada bicaranya datarrr mulu... hehe, peach Sakura-_chan_*

"Benar, desa itu juga sudah hancur" gumam Ino.

Ia bergidik ngeri saat mengingat pemandangan horor yang disaksikannya saat mereka melintasi desa tersebut. Desa tersebut sudah sepenuhnya rata dengan tanah. Hanya menyisakan abu hangus dan menghitam.

"Tetapi pengecualian untuk Iwagakure" sambung Sakura. "Mereka sudah menghancurkan desa yang terbilang cukup besar itu."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah. Pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa mereka melakukan itu" jawab Sakura.

"Uhm, Sakura-_chan_, apa tempat yang akan kita datangi itu apa sebuah desa yang cukup besar?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura pendek.

"Lalu siapa orang yang akan kita pinta bantuannya itu?" kali ini Tenten yang bertanya setelah sebelumnya hanya menjadi pendengar setia saja.

"Dia teman lamaku" jawab Sakura pendek.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Chouji yang mendengar jawaban Sakura menjadi sedikit kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka Sakura memiliki teman selain mereka yang tinggal di Otogakure. Pasalnya, sejak Sakura tiba didesa mereka setahun yang lalu, gadis itu cenderung pasif dalam pergaulan dan menuntut siapa saja yang ingin dekat dengannya harus bertingkah super aktif. Sehingga membuat Sakura hanya memiliki teman yang dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Ya, Sakura memang bukanlah penduduk asli Otogakure. Dia adalah penduduk datangan yang tinggal disebuah apartemen seherhana milik keluarga Kin. Sehari-hari ia adalah gadis yang pendiam, dingin dan misterius. Banyak hal-hal kecil yang tidak diketahui tentang gadis musim semi ini. Ino, yang bahkan dianggap adalah teman terdekat Sakura saja tidak mengetahui apa makanan kesukaan Sakura, darimana asalnya, atau alasan dia hidup sendiri di desa kecil bernama Otogakure ini.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil, dan kalian tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut seperti itu" sambung Sakura.

Keempat Mage yang tadinya kaget itu langsung tertawa kikuk dan sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa.

"Hehe... gomen ne, Sakura. Kami hanya kaget" cengir Ino sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"I-iya... kami tidak menyangka Sakura-_chan_ memiliki teman dekat selain Ino. Bahkan kalian tinggal di tempat yang jaraknya berjauhan" ujar Hinata sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"Dan sepertinya kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu" timpal Tenten dengan senyuman hangat. Ia merasa sedikit iba dengan kondisi Sakura. Jauh dari keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat tentulah sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Ya..." kata-kata Sakura menggantung begitu saja, membuat teman-temannya penasaran akan perasaan yang sedang bergejolak dihati gadis itu. Karena Sakura memang sangat jarang menampilkan ekspresi miliknya, bahkan mendekati tidak pernah. Padahal jika saja ia mau tersenyum, tentunya akan sangat manis dan cantik.

Hening. Entah kenapa atmosfir diantara mereka menjadi sunyi, tetapi bukan sunyi yang mencekam melainkan sunyi yang tenang. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Akimichi Chouji yang dapat memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Oh, ya, Sakura" ujar Chouji setelah menelan kunyahannya, membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi sedikit merenung kini perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda bertubuh besar tersebut. "Apa kau tahu mengapa orang-orang itu menyerang desa kita?" tanya Chouji.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui.

"Orang-orang itu adalah _Holy Mage_. Seperti yang kalian tahu, saat ini kita sedang dalam masa kekosongan kekuasaan dan _Holy Mage_ berniat mengambil kekuasaan itu. Tetapi tidak hanya para _Mage_, mereka berniat memperluas kekuasaan mereka" jelas Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya dengan memperluas kekuasaan?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Mereka tidak hanya ingin menguasai para _Mage_, tetapi mereka juga berniat untuk menguasai dunia" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Caranya?" kali ini Ino yang bersuara.

"Kalau dugaanku benar, maka dengan menghancurkan desa adalah salah satu cara mereka. Mereka menculik para _Mage_ untuk dimanfaatkan kekuatannya dan membunuh para manusia non-_Mage_, lalu membuat dunia yang hanya ditempati oleh para _Mage_ dengan kendali seutuhnya ditangan mereka." sahut Sakura.

"Ja-jadi... apa Neji-_nii_ ju-juga dibawa oleh mereka?" Hinata mulai tergagap. Terlihat air matanya mulai menumpuk dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. Tenten pun sama, ia terlihat sangat sedih memikirkan kemungkinan Neji tertangkap oleh _Holy Mage_.

Ino yang kebetulan duduk disamping Hinata langsung merangkul gadis berambut indigo itu sambil mengelus penggungnya, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang mulai terisak itu.

"Apa Shikamaru juga tertangkap?" gumam Chouji dengan nada sedih.

Ino yang menangkap kata-kata Chouji tadi juga ikut sedih. Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru adalah teman semasa kecilnya sama seperti Chouji. Keluarga mereka sangat dekat hingga menghasilkan ikatan Ino-Shika-Chou yang sangat kuat.

Bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Shikamaru mencoba membantunya dan Chouji melarikan diri sementara ia bertarung sekuat tenaga bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Kiba dan Shino.

Saat gadis mermarga Hyuuga itu mulai tenang, perlahan ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"La-lalu apa kau tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini? Pasti ada yang memberi perintah pada Holy _Mage_ itu 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit terisak.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku mencurigai Orochimaru sebagai pemimpin yang memberi komando pada _Holy Mage_" jawab Sakura tenang, bahkan melihat salah satu temannya terisak tidak membuatnya untuk mengeluarkan simpati sedikit pun.

"Jadi begitu..." lirih Hinata.

"Orochimaru yah? Dia memang patut dicurigai, bukankah setelah rumor bahwa ia menghilang itu pemberontakan Holy Mage dimulai? Bisa saja ia sengaja menghilang untuk memimpin _Holy Mage_ dari balik layar" Tenten berspekulasi dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Ino dan Chouji.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu" Sakura membenarkan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Chouji.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kita akan meminta bantuan. Setelah kita sampai, kita akan memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti" jawab Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Hoaamm... aku ngantuk sekali. Eh, apa boleh aku tidur duluan?" tanya Chouji yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

"Kalian tidurlah, aku akan berjaga." Sakura mengajukan diri untuk menjaga keadaan sekitar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, Sakura-_chan. _Aku bisa menggunakan _byakugan_ untuk memeriksa keadaan dan mendeteksi musuh" Hinata juga ikut-ikutan mengajukan diri.

Ya, Hinata memang memiliki mata yang spesial. Tepatnya seluruh klan Hyuuga memiliki mata yang spesial dengan warna yang spesial pula, yaitu berwarna perak tanpa pupil (Keistimewaan mata ini sama kayak aslinya, jadi gak bingung 'kan?)

"Terserah saja" balas Sakura cuek. Ia pun segera berdiri lalu berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hinata, kalau kau lelah, kau bangunkan saja aku. Kita bisa bertukar tempat" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Ino-_chan_ harus istirahat, mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu" sanggah Hinata.

"Kau juga sama saja. Awas ya, kalau kau tidak bertukar denganku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ancam Ino dengan wajah sangar yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang keras kepala sekali. Mengingatkannya pada kakaknya yang sekarang entah bagaimana keadaannya.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan bergantian denganmu, Ino-_chan_"

Ino yang mendengar kata kata Hinata langsung tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Hinata singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berbaring disambing naga miliknya. Sedangkan Chouji bersandar pada naga milik Hinata.

"_Oyasumi_, Hinata" ujar Ino pelan.

"_Oyasumi_ _mo_, Ino-_chan_" Hinata tersenyum pada Ino.

Detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ribuan kerlip bintang yang berada jauh diatasnya. Wajahnya yang semula ceria kini berubah menjadi sendu. _Neji-nii, semoga nii-san baik-baik saja,_ gumam Hinata pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke akan melakukan perjalanan! Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Lalu siapakah seseorang yang ingin ditemui oleh Sakura dan teman-temannya?

TBC

Terimakasih untuk Clarice Clark yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Minna-san!

Bales review dulu yah...

Melody In Sky10 : Hampir benerrr... tapi yang dimaksud kali ini bukan Sasori, pokoknya baca aja, deh. Makasih ya udah review. :D

Twilight Nymph : Wah, sepertinya Miharu emang bener-bener harus banyakkk belajar lagi, yah. Makasih yah udah review. Miharu emang butuh nih kritik yang membangun kayak gini, dan tenang aja, Miharu nggak nganggep kalo Twilight Nymph terlalu menggurui. Kalo soal adegan battle, Miharu minta maaf kalo kesannya kurang greget. Karena Miharu juga newbie di FFN. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, yah. ^^

Clarette Yurisa : Makasih ya udah bilang cerita Miharu ini keren ^^. Semoga pertanyaan Yurisa-san terjawab pada chapter ini. Makasih udah review chapter sebelumnya yah, dan Miharu doain moga aja Yurisa-san bias mereview chapter berikutnya.

Miharu mau ngucapin makasih banyak pada para readers yang udah baca cerita geje milik Miharu ini, ennn Miharu juga mau ngucapin makasihhh banyak banyak banyakkk bagi para reviewers sekalian. Dan soal update, Miharu usahain bakalan update seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali. Baiklah, langsung aja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_**Amegakure.**_

.

.

.

Langit pada pagi hari di Amegakure sudah dihiasi dengan gumpalan hitam yang berarak. Tampak bersiap-siap menumpahkan setiap bulir-bulir air yang sejuk yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tepat di bawah langit yang berawan tersebut tampak tiga ekor naga dengan beberapa penunggangnya yang sedang bersiap-siap. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Kemana tujuan kita?" tanya Sasuke pada Pein.

"Kita akan ke Sunagakure" jawab Pein santai sambil mengikatkan barang-barangnya pada naga Konan.

"Eh? Untuk apa ke Sunagakure? Bukankah sebaiknya kita langsung saja? Tujuan awal kita, kan, ke'sana' dan perjalanan dari sini ke'sana' tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu kalau kita ke Sunagakure, tidakkah itu membuang-buang waktu saja? Kita harus bolak-balik." cerocos Naruto sampe muncrat-muncrat. (busyet dah, sabar dong Naruto! Kena Author nih!)

"Kita perlu bantuan, _baka_!" sahut Sasori sambil menggetok kepala Naruto dengan _geta_ miliknya.

"Akh... apa-apaan, sih! Main pukul saja!" ketus Naruto tidak terima, pasalnya sekarang sudah ada benjolan yang cukup besar dikepalanya.

"Yang dikatakan Sasori itu benar, Naruto. Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan _Holy Mage_ sendirian. Kita perlu bantuan." Sasuke membenarkan.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di udara lalu menaiki naganya. "_T__eme_, ayo naik."

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto naik ke punggung naga elemental _Aero_ tersebut. Yang lainnya juga naik ke naga masing-masing. Sasori dengan deidara, sementara Konan bersama pein dan kisame.

"_K__ita benar-benar akan ke Sunagakure, __N__aruto_?" tanya Vind yang tadi mendengarkan percakapan singkat tuannya.

"Iya, kau tahu jalannya 'kan, Vind-_chan_?"

"_T__entu saja aku tahu_"

Ketiga naga berbeda warna dan elemental tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayap mereka menuju angkasa. Ya, setiap naga elemental memiliki warna yang berbeda. _Aero_ berwarna putih keunguan, _F__lame_ berwarna merah dan cream, _I__ce_ berwarna putih kebiruan, _A__qua_ berwarna biru dan hitam, _T__erra_ berwarna coklat tua dan kuning gading, _N__ature_ berwarna hijau dan merah muda, dan _E__lectric_ berwarna orange dan kuning.

Semakin tinggi mereka terbang, semakin dingin udara disekitar mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang mendung saat ini. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai merapatkan mantel yang mereka pakai.

"Oi, Pein!" panggil Naruto pada Pein yang memimpin didepan. Sedangkan naga Sasori ada disamping naga Naruto.

"Apa?" sahut Pein sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku ingin tanya, siapa yang akan kita mintai tolong ini? Apa benar-benar bisa kita percayai?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali" cibir Kisame sambil sedikit melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan cibiran Kisame. Ia tetap menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Pein.

"Tenang saja, mereka bisa dipercaya" Pein menyeringai lalu beralih menatap Sasori. "kalau tidak, Sasori yang akan bertanggung jawab"

"Kenapa aku? Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula ini kan keputusanmu untuk meminta bantuannya" elak Sasori sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat wajahnya yang _babyface_ menjadi semakin menggemaskan.

"Sasori jangan pasang tampang seperti itu! Kau tidak lihat akibatnya?!" teriak Pein sambil menatap tajam Sasori.

Sasori pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Pein yang ada didepan. Awalnya dia ingin membalas perkataan Pein, tapi setelah melihat pemandangan -yang katanya akibat tampang _babyface_ Sasori yang cemberut- didepannya, mau tidak mau membuat Sasori mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia pun menuruti kata-kata Pein untuk berhenti cemberut dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Ia juga membuang muka kesembarang arah asalkan tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan sana.

Bagaimana tidak mengerikan? Coba saja kalian bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Konan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal didepan dada, matanya yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah, senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai aneh yang terkembang dibibirnya dan jangan lupakan teriakan-teriakan yang meluncur dari mulutnya seperti _'kyaaa lucunya...'_, _'aku jadi ingin memelukmu Saso-chan...'_, _'huwaaa aku ingin punya anak yang imut seperti itu...'_

Sementara yang lainnya termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Apa Konan terlalu ooc yah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**In The Forest**__** at Daylight.**_

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca tampak tidak terlalu bersahabat. Udara disekitar hutan mulai mendingin dan langit diselimuti awan mendung. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat kelima remaja yang berada di daerah hutan Kusagakure tersebut mulai berkemas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, sih?" gerutu Ino sesaat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, _gomen _Ino-_chan_, aku lupa karena terlalu fokus. _Gomen ne_, Ino-_chan_?" sangkal Hinata, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan temannya yang sangat butuh tidur itu.

"Kau bohong. Mana mungkin kau lupa. Kau itu... bla... bla...bla..." Ino tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, sedangkan Hinata juga tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf.

Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan perdebatan yang dianggapnya tidak penting itu. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membersihkan _yukata_ merahnya dan berjalan mendekati naga berwarna putih kebiruan miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hansu" ucap Sakura datar. Tapi Hansu, sang naga paham betul bahwa kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh gadis pemiliknya tersebut adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang mengkhawatirkan akan kondisinya.

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku juga sudah siap kalau kita berangkat sekarang_" sahut Hansu dengan ramah.

"Hn, baguslah" balas Sakura. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mengusap moncong sang naga dan Hansu pun kelihatan menikmatinya.

Chouji dan Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan memperhatikan pertengkaran Ino dan Hinata kini teralihkan pada sosok Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan Hansu.

"Sakura itu gadis yang baik" bisik Chouji pada Tenten.

"Kau benar, Chouji. Aku juga merasa bahwa Sakura sebenarnya adalah gadis yang hangat dan ceria. Tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengubah sikapnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini" Tenten balas berbisik dan Chouji pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

"_Sakura, sepertinya ada yang datang_" bisik Hansu pada Sakura yang masih mengelus moncongnya.

"Benar. Dua orang dan yang satunya terluka" balas Sakura.

Dan benar saja, selang berberapa menit muncullah dua orang pemuda dari balik pepohonan. Salah satu pemuda tersebut yang memakai _hakama_ berwarna hijau tua tampak sedang membopong pemuda yang satunya lagi. Pemuda ber_hakama_ hitam yang dibopong itu tampak terluka parah. Wajahnya yang memang berwarna pucat bertambah pucat karena kehabisan banyak darah.

"Tolong! Tolong kami..." pinta pemuda ber_hakama_ hijau tua dengan rambut hitam mengkilat pada Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka masing-masing dari kegiatan mereka semula pada pemuda yang sedang berlutut meminta bantuan dengan pemuda satunya lagi tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Ino yang pertama kali buka suara dan menghampiri pemuda ber_hakama_ hitam yang sekarat itu.

"Biar kucoba menyembuhkannya, karena elemental _Aqua_ juga memiliki _basic_ penyembuhan" ujar Hinata panik sambil berusaha menyembuhkan pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa kalian dan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" tanya Tenten yang juga ikut mendekat dengan Chouji yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kami _Mage_ dari Takigakure. Para _Holy Mage_ menyerang desa kami dan menangkap kami. Tapi kami berhasil melarikan diri dan Sai terluka saat kami melarikan diri" terang pemuda tersebut sambil memandang khawatir pada temannya yang ia sebut sebagai Sai tersebut.

"Ya ampun, kalian beruntung masih bisa kabur dari mereka" sahut Chouji.

"Tapi Sai tidak terlalu beruntung. Dia terluka karena ingin melindungiku, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Aku... aku... benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" lirih pemuda itu sambil tertunduk.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan coba untuk menyembuhkannya" ucap Hinata menenangkan pemuda tersebut walau dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menyembuhkan laki-laki dihadapannya atau tidak.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya menatap datar pada teman-temannya dan kedua pemuda tersebut. Dia masih mengelus naganya, namun kini berpindah ke kepala sang naga.

"_Kau tidak ingin membantunya, Sakura_?" tanya Hansu.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mereka" jawab sakura dingin.

"_Setidaknya sembuhkanlah pemuda itu. Mungkin ia bisa berguna suatu saat nanti_" bujuk Hansu. Karena hanya Hansu-lah yang tahu bahwa Sakura adalah _Medicmage_ yang cukup bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli" sahut Sakura ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Sakura... kumohon bantulah dia..._" Hansu masih berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan kata-kata Hansu tadi.

"_Sakura?_" panggil Hansu penuh harap.

Sakura yang awalnya keras kepala untuk tidak membantu akhirnya mengalah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang sekarat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hansu karena ia merasa Hansu pantas mendapatkannya. Hansu sudah begitu lama menemani dan menjaganya, jadi apa salahnya jka ia mengikuti keinginan Hansu? Toh, Hansu tidak akan sering-sering mengajukan permintaan padanya.

.

.

'_Gawat, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengobati lukanya'_ batin Hinata sambil melirik kearah pemuda disampingnya yang tengah menatap khawatir pada temannya. _'apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Hinata. Tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan yang terbuat dari air dan berpendar kebiruan tetap menempel pada luka sabetan yang terdapat dibagian dada pemuda tersebut. Luka tersebut cukup dalam dan panjangnya dari bahu kanan sampai pinggang sebelah kiri pemuda tersebut.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya"

Tiba-tiba suara khas yang datar tersebut memenuhi gendang telinga Hinata. Segera saja Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara tersebut dan mulai menghentikan sihir penyembuhannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan ragu_. Apa yang akan dilakukan sakura-chan?_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Sakura tidak merespon Hinata yang menggumamkan namanya. Ia segera mengambil tempat di samping pemuda tersebut dan menumpukan kaki kirinya pada tanah. Posisinya sekarang berhadapan dengan Hinata yang berada di sisi kiri pemuda yang terbaring tersebut.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas luka yang menganga tersebut dan mulai mengeluarkan sinar berpendar berwarna kehijauan. Untungnya Hinata tadi sudah membersihkan luka tersebut, jadi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membersihkan luka tersebut.

Setengah jam berlalu dan luka pemuda tersebut yang tadinya menganga kini sudah mulai menutup walaupun belum sepenuhnya sembuh total. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sakura menghentikan sihir penyembuhannya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju ke dalam hutan.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Tenten pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan. Merasa Sakura tidak mendengar atau merespon teriakannya tadi membuat Tenten berinisiatif untuk berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Tenten lagi.

Berhasil. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Tenten.

"Ada apa" tanyanya datar.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlarian.

"Mencari tanaman obat. Katakan pada mereka untuk menyiapkan kain perban" jawab Sakura singkat.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat mata Tenten berbinar. _Ternyata Sakura memang gadis yang baik_, ujarnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum sumbringah dan menggangguk, lalu ia pun berbalik menuju ke tempat teman-temannya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Sakura sudah kembali dengan berbagai macam tanaman obat ditangannya.

Dengan cekatan ia menumbuk dedaunan itu, menempekannya pada luka pemuda tersebut, dan membalutnya dengan kain yang sudah disediakan.

"Terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih karena telah membantu kami"

Laki-laki dengan potongan rambut yang sedikit aneh tersebut tak henti-hentinya membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sakura dan teman-temannya. Terlebih lagi saat melihat kondisi temannya yang mulai membaik itu.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Chouji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pemuda tersebut, dia sedikit tidak enak jika pemuda tersebut terus-terusan berterimakasih padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ah, benar juga," Lee menepuk jidatnya. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rock Lee, kalian bisa memanggilku Lee. Dan aku adalah _Electric Mage_" jawab Lee disertai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu d-dia?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh, dia temanku. Namanya Shimura Sai. Kalian panggil saja Sai. Dia adalah _Aqua Mage_ sama seperti... ergg..." Lee menggantung kata-katanya dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung sekaligus malu. Malu karena tidak mengetahui nama dari para penolongnya.

"Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" ujar Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Dia Akimichi Chouji, Tenten, dan yang disana itu Haruno Sakura" sambung Ino. Ia menunjuk teman-temannya satu-persatu untuk dikenalkan pada Lee.

"Baiklah, salam kenal semuanya!" ujar Lee penuh semangat. Semua yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, minus Sakura.

.

.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Benar, lagipula ini sudah pagi. Kita harus cepat melanjutkan perjalanan"

Tenten, Ino dan Chouji menggangguk dan mulai menuju ke naga mereka masing-masing saat Lee menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kami mau menemui teman Sakura yang tinggal jauh dari sini" jawab Ino.

"Uhm, apa... apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Lee lagi dengan sedikit ragu.

"Eh? Memangnya kalian tidak memiliki tujuan lain?" Tenten balik bertanya.

Lee menggeleng. "Desa kami sudah dihancurkan. Kami tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal" jawab Lee dengan nada sedih.

Ino menatap Lee dengan pandangan sedikit mengiba, lalu beralih pada Sakura yang bersiap-siap menaiki naganya.

"Sa-sakura, apa kita boleh mengajak mereka?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan sedikit ragu.

Sakura memandang Ino cukup lama membuat gadis berambut pirang itu sulit untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya, apalagi tatapan Sakura padanya bisa dikatakan cukup tajam.

"_Biarkan saja mereka ikut, Sakura. Beri mereka kesempatan untuk membalas budi padamu"_ bisik Hansu pada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit melirik kearah Hansu melalui ekor matanya, lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Hn, pindahlah kemari Tenten" ujar Sakura pada akhirnya lalu memutuskan kontak mata dengan Ino.

Ino pun dapat menghela nafas lega dan segera mengajak Lee untuk ikut bersama mereka.

Tenten yang semula ikut dengan naga milik Ino kini pindah ke naga milik Sakura. Saat Tenten mendudukkan pantatnya kepunggung Hansu, rasa nyaman langsung menjalari tubuhnya. Tentu saja karena elemental Tenten dan naga milik Sakura sama, jadi hal tersebut akan menimbulkan rasa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi penunggangnya.

Setelah berdiskusi sejenak, akhirnya diputuskan kalau Hinata akan ikut dengan naga milik Ino sedangkan para lelaki menunggangi naga milik Hinata. Karena salah satu dari mereka memiliki elemental _Aqua_.

Memang begitu peraturannya. Naga elemental bisa membawa empat penunggang sekaligus asalkan salah satu dari mereka atau semuanya berelemental sama dengan sang naga. Jika tidak, jangankan untuk membawa empat penunggang, membawa satu saja tidak akan bisa.

Setelah Hinata meminta Renne, naga miliknya, untuk menjaga ketiganya baik-baik, Sakura segera memimpin perjalanan. Merekapun terbang menjauhi desa Takigakure dan hutan Kusagakure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**In The Sky, Naruto's Part.**_

.

.

.

DEG.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah hamparan langit biru dengan gumpalan hitam yang mulai menjauh.

'_Perasaan apa ini..'_ gumam Sasori.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Deidara setelah melihat gelagat aneh Sasori.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita. Bukan, sepertinya bukan mengikuti, tapi mereka mengarah kemari" jawab Sasori.

"Mengarah kemari? Kalau bukan mengikuti lalu apa namanya?" tanya Deidara dengan alis terangkat.

Sasori terdiam. Ia tampak memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

Melihat Sasori yang diam saja membuat Deidara menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berteriak untuk memanggil Pein.

"Pein, kita harus bergerak cepat. Sasori merasakan ada yang mengarah kemari" lapor Deidara.

"Benarkah itu, Sasori?" tanya Pein penasaran. Tak hanya Pein, Naruto dan Sasuke pun ikut penasaran.

"Iya, tapi sepertinya mereka bukan musuh" jawab Sasori.

"Musuh ataupun bukan, kita harus secepatnya sampai ke Sunagakure" sahut Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Sebaiknya kita harus segera bergegas" Konan membenarkan.

Pein mengangguk dan segera menambah kecepatan terbang mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, pemandangan dibawah sana yang semula berwarna hijau kini perlahan-lahan berganti warna menjadi kuning emas. Sepertinya mereka akan segera tiba ditempat tujuan.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di padang pasir Sunagakure. Itu artinya desa sudah dekat." ujar Pein membuat semangat Naruto kembali membuncah. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu kedatangan kita, Sasori?" tanya Pein sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja" jawab Sasori enteng.

"Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan" sahut Pein menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Back To Sakura's Part**_

.

.

.

Ctik.

Perlahan-lahan sepasang kelopak mata itu membuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris yang kelam milik pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Berkali-kali ia berkedip untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Setelah mulai terbiasa, pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya untuk yang petama kali.

"Akh... " suara rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Astaga, Sai! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" teriak Lee yang ada di belakang Sai saat melihat Sai mulai bergerak.

"Lee? Kita dima... huaaahh!" belum sempat Sai melanjutkan pertanyaan, ia sudah dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Lee, apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa kita menunggang naga? Apa kita tertangkap lagi?" tanya Sai cemas.

"Hei, kau jangan bergerak terus, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" tegur Chouji yang duduk dibelakang sekali. Ya, mereka bertiga menunggangi Renne dengan posisi Sai duduk paling depan, lalu ada Lee dan yang di belakang adalah Chouji.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Begini Sai, biar kujelaskan" kata Lee.

Lalu Lee pun menjelaskan semua yang dialami oleh keduanya sedetail-detailnya tanpa melewatkan hal kecil sekalipun.

"Wah, sepertinya dia sudah sadar" ujar Tenten setelah ia mendengar keributan dan menoleh kebelakang, ternyata pemuda bernama Sai itu sudah sadar.

Sakura yang ada didepan Tenten hanya melirik sedikit kebelakang tanpa berniat untuk membalas perkataan Tenten.

"Ini semua berkat kau, Sakura. Dari mana kau belajar sihir medis seperti itu?" tanya Tenten ramah.

"Dari ibuku, semacam sihir keturunan keluarga" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Benarkah? Kau ini punya banyak kejutan, ya. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa keluargamu itu. Mereka pasti _medicmage_ yang hebat" puji Tenten.

"..."

"Jadi, bolehkah aku tahu darimana asalmu?" tanya Tenten semangat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" jawab Sakura. Membuat tenten yang tadinya bersemangat menjadi sedikit kecewa.

"Begitu yah..." tenten mendesah kecewa.

Ia pun memandang helaian rambut Sakura dengan sendu. Karena memang hal itulah yang bisa dilihatnya sekarang. Seandainya sikap gadis ini bisa selembut warna helaian-

WHUUSSS.

-rambutnya.

Angin pun menerbangkan helaian merah muda milik Sakura, membuat tengkuk Sakura sedikit terekspos.

Tenten yang memang sedang memperhatikan bagian belakang kepala Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang terbentuk jelas di tengkuk sebelah kiri bawah gadis tersebut.

Sebuah tanda berwarna hitam berbentuk lingkaran dengan tiga tomoe didalamnya. (seperti milik Sasuke, semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya)

Merasa tengkuknya sedikit terekspose dan diperhatikan, Sakura pun memperbaiki posisi rambutnya dan menutupi tanda itu.

Tenten sedikit tercekat. Diteguknya _saliva_nya sendiri dengan susah payah sebelum membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Sakura, apa itu... segel?" tanya Tenten hati-hati.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia menghela nafas pendek, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Tenten lihat sebelumnya.

"Ya" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Apa?" Tenten terbelalak kaget. "La-lalu, apa yang... yang kau segel itu?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Tenten.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini... sebagai temanmu" jawab Tenten mantap, terlihat dari matanya.

Hening.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya desiran angin dan kepakkan sayap Hansu yang mengisi indera pendengaran keduanya.

"Emosi"

Tiba-tiba Sakura bersuara. Tenten yang sebelumnya hanyut dalam keheningan tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Emosi? Apanya yang emosi?" tanya tenten bingung.

"Aku... menyegel emosiku"

Lagi-lagi penuturan sakura membuat mata Tenten membulat tak percaya. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri agar teriakan kecilnya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Tapi kena-"

"Jika kau memang temanku, sebaiknya kau menjaga kepercayaanku padamu" Sakura memotong kata-kata Tenten. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat mendengar atau menjawab pertanyaan Tenten lagi.

_Sakura... _

_Kenapa? Bukankah itu... _

Glek.

_...__Sihir yang jahat?_

Lagi-lagi tenten memandang sendu sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat Sakura melakukan hal mengerikan semacam itu.

_Menyegel emosi? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa hidup tanpa emosi?_

Berbagai pertanyaan serupa terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Tenten, membuatnya sedikit pusing memikirkannya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan. Sepertinya memang tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu" ujar Sakura yang seakan dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis bercepol dua tersebut.

"Apa? Oh, tidak, Sakura. Tidak apa, sebagai seorang teman memang sudah seharusnya aku mendengarkan ceritamu" sahut Tenten disertai senyum tulusnya.

Baru saja sakura akan membalas kata-kata Tenten, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Hoi! Kalian! Tunggu kami!"

Sakura menghentikan laju naganya dan terbang ditempat. Ia pun membalikkan naganya sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menghentikan perjalanan mereka. Naga yang lain juga mengikuti tindakan Sakura dan Hansu.

Di kejauhan, terlihat seekor naga berwarna kuning dengan penunggangnya, yang diperkirakan berjumlah tiga orang, tengah mengarah ke arah mereka. Salah satu dari penunggang tersebut melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Astaga! Shikamaru!" teriakan Ino menggelegar diudara.

"Hah? Shikamaru? Shikamaru!" Chouji juga ikut histeris.

Sementara diujung sana, seorang pemuda yang tampaknya bernama Shikamaru itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Fuih, hampir saja kami kehilangan jejak kalian" ujar pemuda yang tadi melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka sudah dekat.

"Kiba, Shino, kalian juga. Syukurlah" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sunagakure.**_

.

.

.

Saat tengah hari, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya akhirnya tiba di Sunagakure dan langsung menuju ke kediaman pemimpin desa Sunagakure.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya dan memiliki iris sewarna _jade_ tersebut tampak menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya di mansionnya. Di samping kanan dan kiri pemuda tersebut juga ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kapan terakhir kali aku kemari?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu?" jawab pemuda berambut coklat, Kankuro, sambil mengira-ngira.

"Seharusnya kau sering-sering berkunjung kemari, Sasori-_kun_" timpal Temari, gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat tersebut.

"Hahaha... _gomen-ne_, Temari" ujar Sasori sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kalian juga ikut, ya? Untunglah kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Lalu, siapa mereka?" tanya Kankuro sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini adalah nagaku, Vind" Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Aero Mage_, ya" gumam Temari. "Lalu kau?" pandangannya yang semula terarah pada Naruto kini beralih pada Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal" sahut Sasuke.

"Uchiha? Kau adik Itachi?" tanya Kankuro penasaran.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk dan beristirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah" kata Gaara, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya.

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman"

Mereka lalu memasuki mansion megah milik keluarga Sabaku tersebut. Walaupun megah, namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan tradisional disetiap detail bangunannya.

.

.

"Sasori, bukankah ini tempat tinggal dari pemimpin desa Sunagakure? Lalu mereka tadi itu siapa? Sepertinya kalian semua sudah lama saling mengenal" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di kamar tempat mereka beristirahat.

Ini hanya perasaan Sasori saja atau memang hanya kebetulan, tapi sepertinya Gaara memang sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar besar berisi enam tempat tidur untuk mereka semua dan lengkap dengan perabotan yang mereka perlukan. Tentu saja kamar ini hanya ditempati oleh anak laki-laki, sedangkan Konan tinggal di kamar yang terpisah tepat di samping kamar mereka.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasori saja yang terjaga, sementara yang lainnya sudah pergi bersenang-senang di alam mimpi.

"Ya, ini memang kediaman tempat Kazekage, pemimpin desa Sunagakure. Dan mereka bertiga adalah anak-anak dari Kazekage" jawab Sasori sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Tempat tidur Sasori terletak di dekat pintu dan disampingnya ada dua tempat tidur lagi yang ditempati oleh Deidara dan Pein. Lalu tepat di seberang tempat tidur Sasori ada tiga tempat tidur lagi yang ditempati Naruto, Sasuke dan Kisame.

"Mereka anak-anak dari Kazekage? Kau hebat juga, ya, bisa memiliki kenalan seperti mereka" ujar Naruto berbinar lengkap dengan seringai lima jarinya.

"Sebenarnya mereka bukan kenalanku," sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum misterius, membuat Naruto penasaran. "Mereka itu saudara sepupuku" sambung Sasori yang kini senyumannya telah berubah menjadi seringai menyebalkan.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

"UAAPPAAAA...?!"

Teriakan cempreng Naruto menggelegar diseluruh penjuru mansion yang megah tersebut. Bersyukurlah saat itu Kazekage sedang tidak berada di kediamannya, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Naruto akan ditendang keluar dari Sunagakure.

.

.

Saat senja tiba, Sasori adalah orang pertama yang terbangun dari istirahatnya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya ia memakai _hakama_ berwarna hitam disertai dengan _haori_ dan _montsuki_ berwarna merah seperti rambutnya, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasori?" tanya Deidara yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama tidak berkeliling desa" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan-" belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasori sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam" potong Sasori.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Deidara, Sasori segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pintu geser tersebut, meninggalkan Deidara yang hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sakura's Part.**_

.

.

.

Empat ekor naga menapakkan kaki mereka ke dataran desa yang dimana-mana hanya ada pasir yang terhampar. Para penunggangnya pun turun dan membuka mantel masing-masing.

"Apa ini? Kita ada dimana?" tanya Ino dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kita sudah sampai" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Hah? Maksudmu inilah tempat tujuan kita?" tanya Ino lagi memastikan.

"Bukankah ini desa Sunagakure?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Iya, ini memang desa Sunagakure. Desa berpasir yang hanya ada pasir. Membosankan" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Meskipun sudah beranjak sore tapi udaranya masih hangat" Tenten menimpali dan yang lainnya ikut membenarkan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lee pada teman-teman barunya.

"Kalian pergilah cari penginapan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pergi sebentar" jawab Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara, semua yang ada disana mengikuti instruksi Sakura untuk mencari penginapan. Mereka pun berpencar kesegala arah, sedangkan Sakura berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

"Pergilah, Hansu" ujar Sakura saat dilihatnya naga elemental tersebut tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Tapi bagaimana denganmu_?" tanya Hansu khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepatlah ikuti Tenten sebelum ia pergi jauh" jawab Sakura datar.

"_Sakura..."_

"Cepatlah, Hansu" perintah Sakura dengan tegas.

Hansu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya ia pun mengikuti keinginan Sakura dan mengikuti Tenten. Untungnya gadis itu belum pergi terlalu jauh sehingga Hansu dapat menemukannya.

Sementara itu Sakura mulai berjalan menuju ke tengah desa, tempat dimana kediaman Kazekage berada.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan bulan purnama juga mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Akibatnya jalanan yang biasanya ramai itu mulai tampak sepi saat ia mulai memasuki desa. Hanya suara desiran angin dan suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari dirinya sendirilah yang menemani kesendirian Sakura.

Semuanya tampak begitu asing bagi Sakura. Sudah sangat banyak hal yang berubah dari desa ini sejak pertama kali ia datang berkunjung. Dan hal itu tampaknya berdampak buruk baginya saat ini. Ia tersesat.

Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada penduduk sekitar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mana mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura akan menggedor rumah penduduk malam-malam begini hanya untuk menanyakan letak kediaman Kazekage. Lebih baik lupakan saja kemungkinan itu.

Sakura terus saja berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tapi walaupun begitu wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspresi yang datar dan tenang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda khawatiran atau takut tersesat sedikit pun di wajahnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba disebuah belokan yang terdapat sedikit sekali rumah-rumah penduduk. Dan di sana ia juga samar-samar melihat seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut dengan jelas karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh dan karena bulan yang tertutup awan sehingga tidak bisa menerangi wajah sang laki-laki.

'_Mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya.'_

Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekat bersamaan dengan laki-laki tersebut berjalan ke arahnya. Saat sudah benar-benar dekat, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga laki-laki tersebut. Bulan purnama mulai tampak saat awan-awan mulai menyingkir dan kini Sakura dapat melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut dengan jelas.

Pemuda tersebut berambut merah yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mata _hazel_nya terlihat teduh dan wajahnya yang _babyface_ bisa dikatakan sangat tampan.

Begitu pun sebaliknya, pemuda berwajah _babyface _itu akhirnya bisa melihat wajah dari gadis yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Berjalan sendirian pada malam hari seperti ini. Apa dia sudah gila?

Tetapi setelah ia mengamati wajah gadis tersebut dengan seksama, pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari sinar bulan, pemuda tersebut melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik dan putih mulus milik sang gadis yang tampaknya tidak asing baginya. Mata hijau emerald milik sang gadis tampak begitu menenangkan walau tatapannya saat ini terkesan dingin.

_Dia..._

_Tidak mungkin. Apa dia benar-benar..._

"Permisi tuan, boleh aku bertanya" ujar Sakura dingin dan datar, membuyarkan lamunan singkat milik pemuda tersebut.

_Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?_

"Tuan..."

Pemuda tersebut mengerejap beberapa kali saat suara datar dan dingin milik gadis tersebut kembali terdengar olehnya. Ia sudah tidak lagi membelalak kaget dan sudah menguasai emosinya kembali.

"Ah, ya, nona. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Bisakan kau menunjukkan jalan menuju kediaman Kazekage" ujar Sakura dengan intonasi tenang.

"Tentu saja, nona..."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Ah, tentu saja, Sakura. Perkenalkan, aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum manis. "Ayo ikut aku"

_Ternyata memang dia. Tapi..._

"Terima kasih, Sasori" balas Sakura yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya akhirnya sampai ketempat tujuan mereka. Ternyata Sasori dan Gaara bersaudara! Sasori dan Sakura pun akhirnya bertemu! Kejutan apa saja yang akan terjadi? Dan kebenaran apa saja yang akan terungkap?

TBC

.

.

.

Review please?

Maaf yah kalau kurang greget. Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi kritik yang membangun yah...

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Huaahh... gomen-gomen-gomen-gomenn...

Miharu minta maaf karena telat update...

Entah kenapa akun Miharu susah dibuka, trus masalah pulsa modem lagi. Miharu minta maaf yah..

Padahal baru aja dipuji, eh malah telat! *ditimpuk

Ok, daripada Miharu banyak ngomong, mendingan Miharu bales Review dulu.

Melody In Sky10 : itu nanti bakalan dicerita'in, kok. (Bocoran dikit yah, itu gara-gara keluarganya sama Sasori) Terus baca kelanjutannya yahhh. And makasih udah revieww...

Clarette Yurisa : iyaa, saya juga udah ngira gitu karena saya 'maksain' otak saya buat mencari ide tentang kelanjutan adegannya. Miharu minta maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya kurang memuaskan. Ehmm, kalo soal Sakura dan Sasori akan ada bocoran dikit di chapter ini, selebihnya akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter mendatang. Baca terus kelanjutannya, yah...

Oh, ya, salam kenal juga Yurisa-san. Panggil aja Miharu, atau Haru-chan juga boleh :P

Kalo Miharu panggilnya apa nih? Yurisa atau Clarette?

.

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_**Sunagakure**_

.

.

.

**Sasori's** **POV**.

.

.

Hm, senja di desa Sunagakure memang tidak ada duanya. Aku selalu suka berkeliling desa disaat-saat seperti ini. Yah, inilah kebiasaanku sejak kecil ketika aku masih tinggal di Sunagakure bersama nenek Chiyo.

Kutelusuri jalan-jalan di desa untuk sambil menyesap udara berpasir khas Sunagakure. Sudah banyak sekali yang berubah dari desa ini. Letak-letak bangunan, infrastuktur jalan, dekorasi bangunan, dan hal-hal lainnya. Aku terus berjalan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa matahari sudah sampai dipemberhentiannya dan bulan sudah bertengger manis diatas sana.

Cantik sekali. Malam ini bulan purnama ternyata.

Beruntung sekali malam ini bulan purnama, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa penerangan ataupun mengeluarkan sihir. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi dan para penduduk sudah mulai menyalakan lentera mereka masing-masing. Ya, tentu saja. Mereka lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat daripada melakukan sesuatu di luar rumah.

Tapi tidak masalah bagiku atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak peduli. Kapan lagi aku bisa bersantai seperti ini. Jalanan yang sepi dan angin dingin yang terus berhembus tidak akan menghentikan langkahku.

Sampai di ujung belokan jalan itu, aku melihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan sendirian. Tanpa teman dan tanpa penerangan. Aku hanya menatap malas kearah gadis itu.

'_Apa dia sudah gila? Berjalan sendirian dimalam hari begini. Dasar aneh'_ rutukku padanya walaupun tidak benar-benar kukatakan secara langsung.

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis aneh tersebut karena jarak kami yang cukup jauh. Awan-awan pun turut andil menutupi bulan sehingga semakin membuatku tidak dapat melihat gadis itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia seorang gadis atau bukan.

Tapi apa peduliku? Aku terus saja melangkah seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis tersebut. Tapi lain halnya dengan gadis itu, tampaknya dia peduli dengan keberadaanku.

Begitu jarak kami semakin menipis dan kami hampir berpapasan, dia berhenti dan menghalangi jalanku. Saat itulah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dari gadis itu. Berterima kasihlah pada jarak yang tipis dan bulan yang kembali bersinar setelah awan-awan itu menyingkir.

Dan aku langsung saja terbelalak kaget. Aku mengenali wajah itu, walau ada sedikit perbedaan. Mata emerald itu terlihat dingin dan helaian merah mudanya sudah tampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

'Dia...'

'Tidak mungkin. Apa dia benar-benar...'

.

.

**End** **of** **Sasori's POV**.

.

.

'_Dia...'_

'_Tidak mungkin. Apa dia benar-benar...'_

"Permisi tuan, boleh aku bertanya" ujar Sakura dingin dan datar, membuyarkan lamunan singkat milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

'_Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?'_ tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"Tuan..."

Pemuda tersebut mengerejap beberapa kali saat suara datar dan dingin milik gadis tersebut kembali terdengar olehnya. Ia sudah tidak lagi membelalak kaget dan sudah menguasai emosinya kembali.

"Ah, ya, nona. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan menuju kediaman Kazekage" ujar Sakura dengan intonasi tenang.

"Tentu saja, nona..." Sasori menggantung kata-katanya

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" sambung Sakura seakan mengerti maksud dari Sasori.

"Aa, tentu saja, Sakura. Perkenalkan, aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum manis. "Ayo ikut aku"

'_Ternyata memang dia. Tapi...'_

"Terima kasih, Sasori" balas Sakura yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasori. Sasori mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bukannya Sasori tidak ingin berbincang dengan gadis disampingnya ini hanya saja ia tidak tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya, suasana diam sampai mereka tiba pun tidak masalah baginya.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan suara derap langkah mereka berdua serta angin yang begitu membekukan mengingat suhu malam hari di Sunagakure memang sangat rendah, akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Uhm, boleh aku bertanya, Sakura?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan setelah memantapkan keinginannya untuk mengajak Sakura berbincang.

"Hn" jawab Sakura ambigu.

'_kenapa dia jadi dingin begini, sih?'_ batin Sasori.

"Apa kau tidak takut berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasori sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Sepertinya tidak" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya, terlihat jelas sekali" timpal Sasori.

"..."

"Kau pasti seorang Mage yang kuat" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berkata seakan kau telah lama mengenalku" sahut Sakura Sarkastik tanpa memandang Sasori yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sasori tersenyum miris. Nyatanya aku memang telah lama mengenalmu, Sakura.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau dengan Kazekage sampai-sampai harus berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Mengunjungi teman lama" jawab Sakura lagi-lagi dengan sangat singkat.

"Apakah Gaara?" terka Sasori.

Sakura sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapannya yang semula tak lepas dari jalanan di depannya dan bangunan-bangun bergaya tradisional jepang kini terali sepenuhnya pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Sakura menatap Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Benar, ya?" tebak Sasori sambil tersenyum. "Melihat dari ekspresimu itu, sepertinya dugaanku tepat" lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman andalannya. Lalu Sasori pun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Kau..." gumam Sakura pelan tapi hal itu masih dapat didengar Sasori. Hal itu membuat Sasori berbalik dan kembali menatap lurus kearah Sakura.

"Ya?" sahut Sasori sambil kembali tersenyum.

DEG.

Melihat senyuman itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat membuat jantung Sakura sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Senyuman itu... terasa sangat hangat dan... familiar. Sakura merasa pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia melihat senyuman itu.

"Kau... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Sakura datar walau tak sedatar biasanya, terdengar dari intonasi suaranya saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang terselip di sana.

Senyuman Sasori yang tadi terkembang perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa kau mengenalku?" Sasori membalikkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Entahlah... aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasori menghela nafas pendek dan perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jika kau tidak mengingatnya, bukankah pertemuan itu tidak berarti sama sekali?" sahut Sasori dengan wajah kecewa. Tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya pada Sakura walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sudah melihatnya. Oleh karena itu ia cepat berbalik ke arah tujuan mereka lalu mengajak Sakura pergi. "Ayo"

.

.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gerbang mansion yang cukup besar. Di gerbang tersebut terdapat papan nama 'Sabaku' yang merupakan nama dari penghuni mansion tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk" ajak Sasori.

"Tidak perlu" tolak Sakura. Tampaknya ia sudah kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

"Eh? Bukannya kau mau bertemu dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Aku akan kembali besok. Bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk bertamu malam-malam begini" jawab Sakura datar.

"Begitu, ayo kuantar kau pulang. Bukanlah sesuatu yang baik pula seorang gadis berkeliaran malam-malam begini, apalagi sendirian" tawar Sasori.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Terimakasih sudah menunjukkan jalan menuju kemari"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Sasori yang masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Sakura melacak keberadaan Hansu dan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat Hansu berada.

Sementara itu Sasori terus memandangi punggung Sakura sampai gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun memasuki mansion Sabaku dengan kepala yang terisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai gadis berambut merah muda itu.

'_Apa kau tidak mengingatku... Sakura?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabaku's Mansion**_

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Kisame, Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro sedang berada di ruangan milik Kazekage untuk membahas mengenai kedatangan Pein dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka duduk disebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Menurut keterangan dari Gaara, ruangan ini adalah ruangan pertemuan yang biasa digunakan oeh ayah mereka.

"Kudengar kalian datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan. Jadi bantuan apa yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Begini Gaara, kau pasti sudah mendengar soal pemberontakan _Holy Mage_, bukan?" jawab dan tanya Pein.

Gaara mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat pada Pein untuk melanjutkan.

"Kami berencana untuk menghentikan pemberontakan mereka dan mengembalikan kepemimpinan para _Sannin_" jelas Pein.

"Caranya?" tanya Temari sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian pasti pernah mendengar mengenai ramalan tentang kekuatan Rikudou Sennin yang katanya tersegel itu, bukan?" tanya Pein lagi.

Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum Kankuro menyuarakan suatu pertanyaan yang dapat mewakili tebakan kedua saudaranya.

"Jangan-jangan kalian..." tebak Kankuro dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya.

"Benar sekali, kami berencana untuk membuka segel itu dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan para _Holy Mage_ itu" terang Pein dengan mantap.

"Kurasa kalian juga sudah mendengar mengenai orang-orang yang mencoba membuka segel itu" sahut Gaara. "Mereka semua menghilang tanpa jejak"

"Mereka bukan menghilang, tapi mereka terhisap ke dalam segel itu sendiri" ralat Sasori.

"Meskipun itu benar, tak akan ada bedanya. Menghilang ataupun terhisap, kalian tetap tidak akan pernah menunjukkan batang hidung kalian lagi di dunia ini" Gaara menatap tajam Sasori seolah mengatakan _'apa kalian sudah gila!'_

"Tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi pada kita" ujar Pein ambigu membuat Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro kembali dibuat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Pein?" tanya Kankuro.

"Mereka terhisap karena mereka tidak memenuhi syarat untuk membuka segelnya" jawab Pein.

"Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti, Pein. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan sejelas-jelasnya?" pinta Temari sambil mengernyit heran.

"Begini, untuk membuka segel itu bukankah dibutuhkan _Mage_ dari masing-masing tujuh elemental?" tanya Pein.

"Ya, harus ada satu _Mage_ dari masing-masing elemental. Itu artinya dibutuhkan tujuh _Mage_ elemental, bukan?" jawab Kankuro.

"Bagaimana kalian yakin kalau hanya dibutuhkan satu _Mage_ dari tiap-tiap elemental?" ujar Pein menampilkan seringaiannya.

Baik Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro terdiam. Pein benar, bagaimana mereka bisa yakin hanya dibutuhkan satu _Mage_ dari setiap elemental?

"_Gunakanlah kekuatan sang Rikudou Sennin dengan hati yang bersih. Bukalah dengan melihat para Sannin_. Apa kalian tahu arti dari ramalan itu?" tanya Pein lagi lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

"Aduhh... sudah cepat jelaskan saja, Pein. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menguap lebar.

"_Urusai!" _Kisame mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Sudah, cepat lanjutkan" ujar Sasuke bijak.

Pein mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan lagi. "Ramalan pertama sepertinya berisi permintaan kepada orang-orang yang akan membuka segel tersebut agar menggunakan kekuatan Rikudou Sennin hanya untuk tujuan yang baik. Sedangkan ramalan kedua berisi tentang bagaimana cara untuk membuka segel tersebut."

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara.

"Menurutmu untuk apa di dalam ramalan itu kita disuruh untuk melihat para _Sannin_? Tentunya itu suatu petunjuk. Jika dengan satu _Mage_ disetiap elemental tidak berhasil, maka..." Pein menggantung kata-katanya dan segera diteruskan oleh Gaara.

"Dengan tiga _Mage_ disetiap elemental mungkin berhasil. Tiga _Mage_ seperti tiga _Sannin_" sambung Gaara sambil menatap tak percaya.

"Bingo! Tepat sekali" ujar Pein sambil tersenyum sumbringah. Wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri bak menemukan cinta sejatinya?

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Itachi yang memberitahu. Dia itu benar-benar jenius" puji Pein.

"Jadi apa kalian secara tidak langsung meminta kami untuk bergabung bersama kalian?" tebak Temari yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Pein dan kawan-kawan.

"Jika kalian bergabung, elemental Aero akan terisi penuh oleh aku, Naruto dan kau, Temari. Elemental Terra akan bertambah menjadi dua orang yaitu Gaara dan Deidara. Dan Kankuro akan mengisi posisi elemental Electric" sahut Pein.

"Lalu berapa orang lagi yang diperlukan?" tanya Kankuro.

"Satu _Flame Mage_, dua _Ice Mage_, satu _Terra Mage_, dua _Aqua Mage_, dua _Electric_ _Mage_ dan tiga _Nature Mage_. Jadi totalnya adalah sebelas _Mage_ lagi" jawab Pein.

"Hmm... begitu ya..." gumam Kankuro.

"Jadi, apa kalian bersedia membantu?" tanya Pein.

"Kami tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Setidaknya berikan kami waktu untuk berpikir" jawab Gaara tegas.

"Baiklah" Pein membenarkan. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu"

Semuanya pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kazekage dan menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Tetapi, ketika Gaara akan pergi ke kamarnya, Sasori menahan lengan Gaara dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang sebentar.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Gaara pada saudara sepupunya tersebut.

"Saat aku berjalan-jalan di desa, aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Sepertinya dia mencarimu" jawab Sasori tanpa basa-basi.

"Sakura? Senju Sakura?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikannya padamu" jawab Sasori.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung kemari. Kira-kira ada apa, ya, dia mencariku?" tanya Gaara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya" ujar Sasori serius.

"Aneh?" ulang Gaara dengan kening berkerut.

"Ya, dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Haruno Sakura bukan Senju Sakura. Selain itu sifatnya juga berubah, dia menjadi lebih... dingin" terang Sasori.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Gaara sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti" Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Lalu apa dia mengatakan hal yang ingin disampaikannya itu padamu?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku, apalagi mengingatku" ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Gaara menepuk pundak Sasori dan menatap iba pada sepupunya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Mungkin dia akan mengunjungi kita besok. Sekarang kau istirahatlah, Sasori" saran Gaara.

Sasori menggangguk dan segera pergi. Begitu juga dengan Gaara, ia segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere Else**_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan topeng di wajahnya tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan perban yang meliliti hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Keduanya berjalan disebuah lorong panjang yang hanya diterangi dengan penerangann yang remang-remang. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser bernuansa tradisional, keduanya membungkuk hormat lalu menggeser pintu tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu tampak duduk di sudut ruangan sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas, adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat kedua orang tersebut saat pintu terbuka.

"Yukigakure sudah ditaklukkan. Kidoumaru dan kawan-kawannya akan segera membawa para _Mage_ itu kemari" lapor laki-laki dengan perban tadi.

"Kabar yang bagus, Zabuza. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Haku?" tanya pria berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Sebagian dari _Mage_ yang kita tangkap sudah bersedia untuk bekerja sama. Tapi masih ada yang menolak untuk bekerja sama" jawab gadis bertopeng tersebut yang dipanggil Haku itu.

"Hm... itu bukanlah kabar yang baik. Kurasa Master tidak akan menyukai hal ini" sahut laki-laki tersebut sambil mengelus dagunya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Maafkan aku, Kabuto. Aku akan menekan mereka sekali lagi" Haku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bertindak cepat, Haku" sahut Kabuto.

"Aku mengerti"

"Lalu, apa ada tugas lagi dari Master?" tanya Zabuza.

"Setelah Kidoumaru kembali, segera serang Amegakure. Setelah itu kita akan melakukan serangan ke Sunagakure" jawab Kabuto disertai seringai kejamnya.

"Baik" sahut Zabuza dan Haku bersamaan.

Setelah itu, keduanya menutup pintu geser tersebut lalu pergi. Sedangkan Kabuto bersiap-siap dengan kuas tintanya lalu memberi tanda silang pada desa Yukigakure.

SREEEK.

Tiba-tiba dinding disebelah kanan Kabuto bergeser dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan lagi. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan terdapat semacam singgasana di dalamnya. Lalu di singgasana itu, ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Master, aku sudah menyampaikan perintah anda" ujar Kabuto dengan hormat.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kabuto dengan sebutan Master itu menyeringai tipis, meskipun Kabuto tidak dapat melihatnya karena ada tirai berbentuk jaring-jaring di dekat pintu yang bergeser tadi yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Bagus. Segera selesaikan dan kita akan mengambil alih seluruh dunia" ujar 'Master' tersebut dengan seringai kejam.

"Tentu saja, Master" jawab Kabuto.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**In The Sunagakure's Inn**_

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, dan Shino sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di penginapan yang mereka tempati sejak kemarin malam.

"Sakura, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka.

"Aku akan menemui temanku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku akan mengatakan rencana selanjutnya pada kalian" jawab Sakura datar.

"Memangnya siapa teman yang akan kau temui itu? Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki teman di sini" celetuk Kiba.

Ino dan Tenten langsung saja mengirim _deathglare_ kepada Kiba karena sudah bicara seenaknya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang kaget pada Kiba dan Chouji menyikut perut Kiba dengan cukup keras berhubung Chouji duduk di samping Kiba. Sontak saja Kiba meringis kesakitan.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya?" gumam Kiba pada Ino dan Tenten yang mengirim _deathglare_ padanya.

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara" jawab Sakura singkat. Sepertinya ia tidak terpengaruh dengan kegaduhan kecil yang sempat terjadi tadi.

"Sabaku Gaara? Jangan bilang kalau dia anak dari Kazekage?" tebak Sai sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Nyatanya itu memang benar" sahut Sakura dingin.

"Hm... aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengan Gaara. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menyelidik.

Sakura bungkam. Dengan gesit ia berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya menatap bingung pada Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya Ino dan Tenten kembali melayangkan _deathglare_ mereka yang kali ini tertuju pada Shikamaru.

"Apa?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap dengan tampang tak bersalah miliknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan singkat tanpa nada penyesalan dari Shikamaru membuat perempatan muncul di dahi kedua gadis itu. Keduanya langsung menggepalkan tinju mereka erat-erat sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi 'kretak' dan mereka pun bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Eh... kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Aku ingin mencari tempat untuk berlatih" ucap Kiba dengan cengiran aneh dan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Segera saja ia berlarian pontang-panting keluar dari Inn.

"A-aku juga ke-keluar dulu. Siapa tahu di desa ini ada makanan yang enak" Chouji juga ikut-ikutan kabur. Tak lupa ia juga menyeret Sai dan Lee yang tampaknya belum paham betul akan situasi berbahaya saat ini.

"Aku juga" timpal Shino yang segera menyusul Chouji, Sai, Lee dan Kiba.

Bahkan Shino yang terkenal jaim dan tenang juga ikutan kabur saodara-saodara! Setelah sampai di luar Inn dan pergi sejauh mungkin, keempatnya bisa bernafas lega.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah bisa ditebak bukan? Shikamaru akhirnya menjadi sasaran empuk dari kemarahan kedua gadis tersebut. _Poor_ Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabaku's Mansion**_

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok.

Suara ketukan terdengar di kamar milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Membuat sang pemuda yang tengah berpikir keras itu teralihkan perhatiannya sebentar.

"Gaara-sama, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya di luar kamar Gaara, tampaknya dia adalah salah satu pelayan di mansion milik keluarga Sabaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar" balas Gaara.

Gaara segera menyambar montsuki miliknya yang tersampir di kursi lalu memakainya. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju ruangan utama dimana para tamu biasanya disuruh menunggu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat mendapati siapa yang datang mengunjunginya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sepunggung dan bermata emerald yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Gaara tersenyum lebih lebar saat sosok gadis itu balas menatapnya. Tapi sayangnya sang gadis tidak balas tersenyum pada Gaara. Hanya anggukan singkat yang diberikan gadis itu pada Gaara.

"Sakura? Aku tak menyangka kau akan berkunjung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau kemari. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara setelah ia menempatkan dirinya di depan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Bagaimana dengan Temari dan Kankuro?" jawab dan tanya Sakura dengan nada datar.

Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Sakura. Apa benar yang dihadapannya ini adalah Sakura yang ia kenal?

'_Benar apa kata Sasori. Sakura menjadi sangat dingin'_

"Aa, mereka juga baik-baik saja. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" tawar Gaara.

"Tidak usah, Gaara. Aku cukup bicara padamu saja saat ini" tolak Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Gaara" jawab Sakura.

"Tentu, katakan saja Sakura. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin" Gaara menggangguk antusias.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga beberapa orang" tutur Sakura.

" Menjaga orang? Apa teman-temanmu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit ragu. "Ya"

"Sepertinya aku bisa membantu. Tapi, siapa mereka itu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, mereka adalah teman-temanku dan mereka adalah penduduk desa Otogakure" jawab Sakura.

"Otogakure? Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di desa itu? Pantas saja _Ba-san _sangat kesulitan mencarimu. Tapi yang kudengar, bukankah desa itu sudah..." Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap Sakura prihatin.

"Karena itulah aku ingin kau menjaga mereka untukku" sahut Sakura.

"Lalu kau akan pergi kemana?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Kau akan pergi kemana lagi, Sakura?"

"Aku akan menghancurkan _Holy Mage_"

Gaara membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila?! Kau mau melakukannya sendirian?!" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Aku harus melenyapkan mereka dan menyelamatkan _Kaa-san_" tutur Sakura tenang.

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya. Apalagi kau akan melakukannya seorang diri dan kau itu seorang gadis!?" teriak Gaara frustasi, ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sakura.

"Dia _Kaa-san_ku, Gaara" bantah Sakura datar.

"Tapi dia juga seorang _Sannin_!" teriak Gaara emosi.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam karena emosi kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Setelah emosinya sudah stabil lagi, Gaara kembali memandang Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Tapi kau juga tahu bahwa _Ba-san_ itu seorang _Sannin_ yang sangat hebat dan dia tidak akan dikalahkan begitu saja. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau harus berkepala dingin dan memikirkan kembali rencana gilamu itu" ujar Gaara serius dan sepertinya tidak menerima bantahan.

Sakura memandang Gaara sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan kembali bersuara.

"Kau benar Gaara. Maafkan aku karena telah berpikir bodoh" ujar Sakura dengan tenang mengaku kalah.

"Baguslah kalau kau berubah pikiran" Gaara menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin kau menjaga teman-temanku" ujar Sakura.

"Asalkan kau tidak bertindak bodoh, aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu" sahut Gaara.

"Apa ini semacam ancaman?" tanya Sakura dingin

"Aku hanya tidak ingin teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri terluka. Itu saja" jawab Gaara santai.

"Terserah kau saja"

Gaara tersenyum menang. "Lalu ada dimana mereka?" tanya Gaara

"Di penginapan Pakura. Kau bisa menemui mereka di sana. Mereka berjumlah sembilan orang, tiga orang gadis dan enam orang pemuda" jawab Sakura

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemui mereka nanti" Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi"

"...apa?"

"Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, bukan Senju Sakura"

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara dan Kisame sedang berlatih di lapangan latihan milik keluarga Sabaku yang terletak dihalaman belakang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sasori memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasori?" tanya Konan sementara yang lainnya masih tetap berlatih.

"Aku ingin menemui Gaara sebentar" jawab Sasori sambil membereskan pedang kayu yang digunakan untuk latihannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gelisah dan sangat ingin menemui Gaara sedari tadi.

"Sebaiknya nanti saja. Tadi kudengar Gaara kedatangan tamu" usul Konan.

"Apakah tamunya seorang gadis?" tanya Sasori berusaha mengira apakah yang datang itu Sakura atau bukan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu... eh? Sasori? Sasori!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Konan lebih lanjut, Sasori segera melesat pergi menuju ruang utama.

Tetapi setelah Sasori sampai di ruang utama, ternyata tamu tersebut sudah pergi dan yang tersisa hanyalah Gaara yang sedang merenung.

"Gaara, apa yang datang tadi Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau terlambat, Sasori. Dia sudah pergi" sahut Gaara.

"Sial! Tapi apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, Temari dan Kankuro. Kalian semua harus mendengar berita ini" jawab Gaara.

Kedua saudara sepupu itu lalu bergegas ke ruangan pribadi milik Kazekage yang kemarin mereka pakai untuk berdiskusi. Tak lupa Gaara juga menyuruh pelayan untuk memanggil kedua kakaknya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan Gaara mulai menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura secara detail.

"Dan satu lagi, Sakura ingin kita merahasiakan identitas aslinya sebagai putri dari _Sannin_ Senju Tsunade. Dia ingin kita mengenalnya sebagai Haruno Sakura" ujar Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hm... jadi itu sebabnya waktu itu dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Haruno Sakura" gumam Sasori pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, Sasori?" tanya Temari kaget.

"Iya, tepat sebelum kita berdiskusi malam itu. Dia memintaku untuk diantarkan kemari tapi dia tidak ingin masuk karena takut berlaku tidak sopan" jawab Sasori.

"Ternyata walaupun marganya berubah, tapi tingkah lakunya masih sama seperti dulu. Sopan dan anggun" komentar Kankuro.

"Kecuali sifatnya" sambar Temari.

"Ya, benar sekali" Sasori mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingat sesuatu. Bukankah Haruno itu marga milik Senju Tsunade sebelum dia menikah dengan Senju Dan?" tanya Kankuro setelah ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Benar, dan dia memakai marga itu agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Dia mengira para Mage sudah mulai melupakan marga itu dan perkiraannya itu tepat sekali. Mendengar dari ceritanya, sejauh ini belum ada yang curiga dengan identitas aslinya" Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi apa alasannya?" tanya Sasori. "Apa alasan sampai dia mengganti marganya sendiri?"

"Itu..."

.

.

_Flasback._

_._

"_Dan satu lagi" Sakura menatap Gaara lekat-lekat._

"_...apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menaikkan satu alisnya walau sebenarnya tidak ada._

"_Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, bukan Senju Sakura" jawab Sakura mantap dengan nada yang datar dan dingin._

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Gaara tercengang._

"_Mulai sekarang aku adalah Haruno Sakura, bukanlah Senju Sakura" tegas Sakura._

"_Tapi kenapa? Maksudku kenapa kau merubah margamu sendiri?" tanya Gaara keheranan._

"_Itu karena aku ingin bebas. Aku benci dikekang" terang Sakura._

"_Bebas? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Sakura. Memangnya siapa yang mengekangmu?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi._

"_Aku dijodohkan, kau pasti sudah mendengar berita itu" jawab Sakura._

_Gaara terdiam. Kini ia mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Sakura. Ya, tentu saja Gaara sudah mendengar berita yang sempat membuat geger setahun yang lalu. Tepat sebelum Sakura kabur dari rumah dan menghilang tanpa kabar._

"_Aku tidak ingin dikekang dan aku membencinya. Oleh karena itulah aku pergi dan menggubah margaku agar semua orang yang sedang mencariku tidak dapat menemukanku. Walaupun itu sangat sulit mengingat Kaa-san adalah seorang Sannin, tapi aku tetap berusaha menyamarkan diri. Tentunya dengan bantuan dari kepala desa Otogakure" jelas Sakura._

"_Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini" sahut Gaara._

_Sakura mengangguk. "Beritahukan juga pada Temari dan Kankuro mengenai semua pembicaraan kita ini"_

"_Baiklah"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku pergi"_

_._

_End of Flasback._

.

.

"Begitulah..." Gaara menyudahi ceritanya.

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujar Sasori tergesa-gesa.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Mencari udara segar" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sunagakure's Training Field**_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung tampak sedang melatih jurus-jurus sihirnya. Di depannya tampak lima buah papan sasaran sejauh 15 meter yang sudah penuh dengan sesuatu berwarna bening dan tajam menumpuk di titik tengah.

"_Ice Flakes!"_

WHUUSS.

Sesuatu sebening kristal dan setajam pedang kembali melesat ke kelima papan sasaran itu setelah gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, benda bening tersebut ternyata berbentuk seperti mata tombak dan terbuat dari es yang sangat dingin dan keras. Kelima mata tombak itu hampir saja mengenai titik tengah jika saja sebuah panah api tidak melesat dan membuat mata tombak itu terbelah menjadi dua.

Gerakan anak panah api itu sangat cepat sampai-sampai kelima mata tombak sang gadis terpecah belah akibatnya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut walaupun hanya sepersekian detik. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah kiri dimana seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak menurunkan busur apinya lalu menghilangkannya. Sepertinya laki-laki berwajah _babyface_ itulah yang tadi menembakkan panahnya.

"Jika kau ingin seranganmu itu bermanfaat, kau harus meningkatkan kecepatannya, Sakura" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau masih mengingatku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Kau Akasuna Sasori yang kemarin membantuku" jawab Sakura kemudian kembali fokus pada latihannya.

"Kau sudah menemui Gaara?" tanya Sasori sembari berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Cukup katakan untuk apa kau menemuiku, tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi" kini Sakura sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk melanjutkan latihannya, perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada laki-laki beriris _Hazel_ yang secara tidak langsung mengganggu latihannya itu.

Sasori tertawa renyah.

"Tampaknya kau tidak mudah untuk dibohongi" ujar Sasori setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau membantuku dan teman-temanku dan bergabung bersama kami" lanjut Sasori serius.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Sakura ketus.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, Sakura" Sasori menatap tajam Sakura

"Aku punya dan aku sudah menetapkannya" Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasori dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

Sasori terdiam. Ia sudah menduga akan sangat sulit mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung bersamanya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, tidak sebelum ia mencoba sebisanya.

"Tapi kau harus membantu kami" ujar Sasori dengan tatapan yang tidak setajam tadi.

"Untuk apa aku peduli. Kenapa aku harus membantumu" ketus Sakura

"Karena hanya kami yang bisa membantumu menghancurkan _Holy Mage_"

Pernyataan tadi membuat Sakura menatap tajam pada Sasori. Sementara senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sasori. Keadaannya berbalik, eh, Sakura?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya" desis Sakura tajam.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori, saudara sepupu dari Sabaku Gaara yang baru saja kau temui. Salam kenal, Senju Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sunagakure's Inn**_

.

.

.

Senja hampir tiba, tapi ketiga gadis itu tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri.

"Kenapa Sakura belum pulang juga, ya? Ini 'kan sudah sore" gumam gadis bermbut indigo panjang, Hinata. Kini ia bersama Ino dan Tenten sedang ada di ruang utama Inn yang berada di lantai satu.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia marah pada kita?" sahut Ino yang berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu" sangkal Tenten.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia tidak marah dengan kita? sedangkan dia saja tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa" gerutu Ino.

"Aku yakin Sakura akan segera pulang. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya saja" ujar Tenten tidak mau kalah.

"Yah, semoga saja kau benar, Tenten" Ino menghela nafas dan manghempaskan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi. "Tapi kalau sampai Sakura benar-benar marah, aku akan menghajar kepala nanas itu sekali lagi!" geram Ino.

"Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku juga ikut membantumu" timpal Tenten.

Kedua gadis itu pun tertawa nista sambil membayangkan wajah Shikamaru yang babak belur akibat ulah mereka, dan membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_ seketika. Hinata pun mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela daripada mendengarkan rencana-rencana aneh milik Ino dan Tenten, dan saat itulah dia melihat sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil.

"Eh? Bukankah itu pengantar pesan? Kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru dan terlihat ketakutan begitu?" tanya Hinata entah kepada siapa.

Saat itu Hinata yang sedang duduk disamping jendela itu tengah melihat keluar dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat seekor naga yang melesat dengan kecepatan tidak biasa. Merasa ada yang aneh, segera saja Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ miliknya untuk mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada penunggang naga tersebut.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya, penunggang naga tersebut pastilah bukan seorang pengantar pesan dari Sunagakure. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Mana?" tanya Ino dan Tenten berbarengan. Keduanya langsung saja berjubel di depan jendela karena penasaran. (emang artis apa, sampai segitunya... ^,^")

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia sedang ketakutan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah innocent.

"Dasar _baka_! Hinata itu punya _byakugan_, pantas saja dia bisa melihat dari jarak jauh" omel Tenten, sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Iya, ya... hehehehe..." cengir Ino sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ini aneh, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres" gumam Hinata mengabaikan Tenten dan Ino.

Ino dan Tenten yang mendengar gumaman Hinata hanya memandang tidak mengerti lalu mengedikkan bahu mereka secara bersamaan lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Dimana seekor naga tersebut melesat menuju ke kantor Kazekage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura adalah putri seorang _Sannin_? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib desa Amegakure nanti? Akankah desa itu ikut hancur seperti desa lainnya? Apakah Sakura bersedia membantu Sasori dan kawan-kawan? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada pengantar surat yang dilihat oleh Hinata, Ino dan Tenten?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo, Minna-san!

Jumpa lagi bersama saya Minazuki Miharu! #digeplak *emang siapa loe?

Yosh, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi para Readers and Reviewers yang udah baca dan mereview ceritanya Miharu. Tapi kenapa ya, Miharu ngerasa banyak yang gak tertarik sama ide cerita ini? atau itu hanya perasaan Miharu aja? #sok-sok'an pake perasaan segala. Apa mungkin karena jalan ceritanya ngebosenin yah?

Ok, jangan banyak bacot lagi, chapter 6 = finish. Bagaimana? Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Tap Tap Tap.

Suara langkah seorang pemuda yang beradu dengan lantai kayu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Lorong kediaman yang biasa dilewatinya itu kini terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya. Walaupun ia sudah memacu langkahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya –hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang sangat jarang ditemui di rumah tradisional itu- tapi tetap saja ia belum bisa mencapai ruangan yang ingin ditujunya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terus melangkah setengah berlari dengan raut wajah tegang. Helaian merah darahnya bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya. Hingga ketika ia melihat pintu kamar itu, wajahnya mulai sedikit cerah.

SREEKKK.

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu menggeser pintu kamar dengan -sangat- kuat dan kasar, membuat semua kepala yang ada di kamar itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian kepada pemuda bertato kanji _ai_ di dahinya itu.

Matanya bergerak liar memperhatikan satu-persatu orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut, memastikan semua temannya berada di sana mengingat hari sudah senja. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Oh, dan jangan lupakan keringat yang membanjiri wajah tampannya itu.

"Ada apa Gaara? Kau tampak berantakan." tegur Pein sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia kini sedang berbaring santai dengan kedua lengan terlipat sebagai bantalnya.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian, aku- mana Sasori?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gaara harus celingak-celinguk mencari sosok saudara sepupunya tersebut.

"Sasori belum kembali sejak siang. Kami pikir dia bersamamu, karena tadi siang dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Deidara santai sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu cepat cari dia," Gaara menatap Deidara tajam, sedangkan Deidara hanya mengangguk santai. "Yang lainnya ikut aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa Kaku.

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_**Sunagakure's Training Field.**_

.

.

.

Suasana sore yang seharusnya dingin dan sejuk, berubah menjadi panas dan gerah saat gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung dan pemuda berambut merah itu saling bertukar pandangan –salah satu diantaranya memberikan _deathglare_- yang tidak biasa.

Sakura menatap Sasori tajam, sementara Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat langkah mengingat ia selalu kelihatan datar dan tanpa emosi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya." desis Sakura tajam.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori, saudara sepupu dari Sabaku Gaara yang baru saja kau temui. Salam kenal, Senju Sakura."

"..." tatapan Sakura kian menajam. Jika saja di dunia ini tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Sasori adalah salah satu korbannya.

"Aa, maksudku Haruno Sakura." ralat Sasori sambil tersenyum menang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan." desis Sakura masih menatap Sasori dengan tajam dan suaranya terdengar sangat dalam.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kelompok kami. Tujuan kita sama jadi kupikir ada baiknya jika kita melakukannya bersama." jelas Sakura.

"..."

"Kau takkan bisa melakukannya seorang diri, Sakura. Lagipula apakah kau pikir teman-temanmu hanya akan menggangguk setuju dan tersenyum manis saat kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka? Begitupun dengan Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro... _dan juga aku._"

Sasori memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir agar tak terdengar oleh Sakura. Namun sayangnya Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar, dan itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Tapi layaknya kecepatan cahaya(?) Sakura dapat mengembalikan emosinya seperti semula.

"Mereka tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasori. Mereka bisa saja melakukan hal yang kau bilang tadi. Manusia tidak bisa ditebak." sanggah Sakura sarkastik.

"Kau benar, manusia memang tidak bisa ditebak. Termasuk olehmu sekalipun. Jadi jangan sampai pikiran-pikiran semacam itu membuatmu meragukan teman-temanmu." balas Sasori sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya sebuah suara memecah konsentrasi diantara mereka.

"Hei, SASORI!"

Tepat di ujung sana, di tepi lapangan, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang ala _ponytail_ tengah melambai(?) ke arah Sasori.

Sasori memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Sakura memandang punggung tegap milik Sasori yang mulai menjauh. Lalu tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdenyut sakit. Hanya dengan melihat sosok Sasori saja membuat Sakura mengingat perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan yang sangat Sakura benci karena dirinya tidak bisa menemukan alasan dan penjelasan yang logis akan perasaan yang dirasakannya ini. Hanya satu kalimat yang dapat Sakura gambarkan mengenai perasaan ini. Dadanya terasa sakit, ngilu, sesak, lega dan... rindu ? disaat yang bersamaan.

Sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu kemarin malam, Sakura berusaha keras mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut sebelumnya. Wajah itu, senyumannya, semuanya terasa sangat familiar di mata Sakura. Dan perasaan ini, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat alasan mengapa perasaan ini terus muncul tiap kali Sakura melihat Sasori.

Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasori yang tampaknya tengah membicarakan hal yang serius di ujung sana bersama pemuda pirang itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena pada detik berikutnya pemuda berambut merah itu segera berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura kembali.

Wajahnya menjadi sedikit serius dan senyumannya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan saat ia berbicara pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu. Kuberi waktu berpikir sampai besok. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu mencariku karena aku yang akan menemuimu di penginapan. Dan jika mungkin, ajaklah juga teman-temanmu karena kita juga akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka." ujar Sasori dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kau bahkan mengetahui penginapan kami." sindir Sakura.

"Begitulah," cengir Sasori. "Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasori segera melesat meninggalkan lapangan latihan itu bersama dengan Deidara.

Sementara itu Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere Else.**_

.

.

.

"Akh..." rintih seorang pemuda yang tengah diangkat ke udara hanya dengan satu tangan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah pias. Sang gadis pun menyeringai saat melihat darah segar mulai menggenangi tangan kirinya yang tengah mencekik leher sang lawan.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Tayuya" ujar seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, Kidomaru. Kidomaru pun juga berhasil menumbangkan dua orang sekaligus.

"Berani sekali mereka mengirim orang-orang tidak berguna ini untuk menyerang kita," maki Tayuya. "Mereka pikir kita lemah, apa?" Tayuya melirik ke sekitarnya, kira-kira masih tersisa limabelas orang yang bersiap-siap menyerang mereka.

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Tayuya segera melemparkan tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada di tangannya lalu kembali menyerang musuh-musuhnya yang lain. Ia menendang, memukul, bahkan menebas musuhnya dengan sadis. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tak kalah sadisnya. Bahkan si kembar Sakon dan Ukon, berhasil membelah tubuh salah satu musuh mereka menjadi dua bagian. Membuat darah segar dan organ-organ dalam milik orang tersebut berceceran.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kimimaru, Tayuya, Jirobou, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin untuk menyingkirkan semua musuh mereka.

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya kita menangkap mereka hidup-hidup? Kenapa malah membantai mereka seperti ini?" tanya Juugo sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Siapa yang peduli? Kita akan mendapatkan _Mage_ yang lebih banyak lagi dari ini!" sahut Sakon.

"Hahaha... mengorbankan pengganggu kecil untuk hal yang lebih besar itu lebih baik." timpal Ukon sambil tertawa nista.

"Tapi siapa mereka ini sebenarnya?" tanya Karin entah kepada siapa.

"Sepertinya mereka berasal dari Amegakure. Mereka pasti sedang berjaga-jaga disini dan memutuskan untuk menyerang kita." sahut Suigetsu.

"Itu hanya pengalih perhatian. Aku yakin mereka sudah menyusun rencana sementara kita menghadapi para cecurut ini." sahut seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan wajah datarnya.

Tampak di sekeliling laki-laki itu ada sepuluh mayat _Mage_ dengan luka yang sangat mengenaskan ditumpuk menjadi satu. Lalu tak jauh dari tumpukan mayat itu, masih ada sekitar sepuluh mayat lagi yang 'berserakan' dengan kondisi yang tak kalah mengenaskan. Ada yang tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, hangus, bahkan ada yang melotot ngeri menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Kalau yang dikatakan Kimimaru itu benar, tampaknya Amegakure akan menjadi lawan yang cukup tangguh. Aku jadi tidak sabar!" Tayuya menyeringai kejam.

"Santai saja, Tayuya. Besok kita akan menyerang mereka, untuk sekarang kita bermalam saja disini." ujar Jirobou santai.

Kidomaru, Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, Karin, Suigetsu, serta Kimimaru mengangguk setuju sementara Tayuya mendengus sebal. Ia paling tidak suka menunda-nunda tugas seperti ini walaupun yang dikatakan Jirobou itu benar. Hari mulai malam dan mereka butuh waktu untuk istirahat, ah ralat, tapi waktu untuk bersantai. Ya, bersantai. Karena mereka tidak perlu memikirkan tentang istirahat, sebab-

"Kau sudah bawa persediaan ramuan kita, Karin?" tanya Kimimaru pada Karin.

Karin mengangguk.

-mereka memiliki semacam ramuan yang dapat memulihkan tenaga mereka dengan cepat.

"Bagus, memang sebaiknya kau membawanya agar membuat keberadaanmu di sini jadi lebih berguna." ejek Tayuya sambil tertawa sinis.

"Diam, Kau! Atau aku akan-"

"Atau kau akan apa? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis lemah sepertimu selain menyusahkan dan meminta perlindungan orang lain?!" Tayuya memotong kata-kata Karin dengan melemparkan kata-kata pedas dan tatapan sengit.

"Hentikan, Tayuya, Karin. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar," lerai Sakon dan Ukon. Kedua saudara kembar itu memisahkan kedua gadis berambut merah yang sudah siap untuk saling membunuh itu.

"Lagipula kita membutuhkan Karin sebagai _Medicmage._" ujar Ukon sambil memegangi Karin, sementara Sakon memegangi Tayuya.

"Cih. Kau pikir untuk apa _Sannin_ gila itu membuat ramuan aneh itu? Gadis itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Menyusahkan saja!" maki Tayuya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tampaknya Tayuya tidak begitu menyukai keberadaan Karin.

"Ramuan itu hanya bisa memulihkan tenaga saja, kau gadis tolol! Jika kalian terluka, kalian pikir siapa yang bisa menolong kalian, HAH!?" teriak Karin ikut emosi.

"HAH! Sampai mati pun aku tidak sudi meminta pertolonganmu!?" teriak Tayuya tak kalah sengitnya.

Karin menggeram kesal. Pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang dan wajahnya merah padam. Ia sudah berancang-ancang untuk melepaskan kekangan Ukon dan menyerang wanita menyebalkan di depannya jika saja suara datar itu tidak menginterupsi keinginannya.

"Tayuya, jika kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu. Maka aku yang akan melakukannya." tegas Kimimaru dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.

Karin berhenti memberontak dan Tayuya mendengus sebal sambil membuang mukanya. Berkali-kali terdengar umpatan kecil dari Tayuya tapi Kimimaru tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah keberhasilan misi mereka.

Ya, keberhasilan misi adalah yang terpenting bagi Kimimaru. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah ia bisa mengabdikan diri pada sang _Sannin_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pakura's Inn**_

.

.

.

Di penginapan, tampak Sakura yang baru saja tiba. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten yang memang menunggu kepulangan Sakura menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Sakura pulang juga.

Kiba, Sai, Lee, Chouji dan Shino pun juga sudah kembali ke penginapan. Dan Shikamaru? Tidak perlu cemas, Shikamaru masih hidup walaupun ada setidaknya dua benjolan besar dikepalanya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan menyelesaikan makan malam bersama, barulah Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan rencana yang akan dilakukannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua." ujar Sakura datar, semua mata pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis cantik berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura? katakan saja." sahut Tenten ceria. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Sakura kelihatannya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah tadi siang dan mau bicara pada mereka semua.

"Untuk sementara kalian mungkin akan tinggal di rumah temanku." jawab Sakura singkat sambil memandangi satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu kami akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Sabaku?" tanya Sai dengan kening berkerut, namun ada antusiasme di wajahnya.

"Benar. Tapi itu hanya sementara, hanya sampai _Hoy Mage_ dimusnahkan. Setelahnya kalian bisa kembali ke desa kalian dan membangunnya kembali." jawab Sakura.

"Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apakah Sabaku-_san_ tidak akan keberatan dengan keberadaan kami?" tanya Hinata sedikit cemas.

"Dia temanku, itu berarti teman kalian juga. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padanya." jawab Sakura.

"Yosh! asalkan ada Sakura kita tidak akan merasa canggung, bukan?" ujar Ino bersemangat sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Ya, Ino benar. Asalkan ada Sakura bersama kita, maka kita tidak akan merasa canggung." sanggah Chouji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Kiba ikut setuju sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Hanya kalian yang akan tinggal di rumah Gaara." bantah Sakura membuat semua yang ada di sana membulatkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Lee.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menghancurkan _Holy Mage_. Jadi kalian-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Maksudmu kami harus berlindung dan duduk manis sementara kau maju ke medan perang sendirian untuk menghancurkan _Holy Mage_? itukah maksudmu, Sakura? jika iya, maka aku tidak setuju." ujar Shikamaru serius dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Shikamaru benar, kami tidak bisa berpangku tangan begitu saja. Setidaknya biarkan kami ikut membantumu." timpal Shino yang disambut oleh anggukan setuju dari Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa," Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku setuju. Sebagai teman, sudah seharusnya kami membantumu, Sakura!" Tenten juga ikut menyetujui sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah perang sungguhan. Bukan perang di mana kita bisa menang dengan mudah seperti yang kallian pikirkan. Kalian tidak perlu mati dalam perang ini untuk membantuku." bantah Sakura, ia masih tidak setuju dengan keinginan teman-temannya.

"Ini sudah keputusan kami, Sakura-_chan_. Kami akan mengikutimu." ujar Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Benar, kami semua akan membantumu." tambah Ino tak kalah mantapnya dengan Hinata.

"Lagipula kami juga ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang desa, juga mengembalikan kebebasan kita!" tambah Kiba dengan semangat membara dan mata yang berapi-api(?)

Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi wajah dari teman-temannya lekat-lekat. Semuanya memiliki tekad yang kuat dan... rasa persahabatan yang kuat.

'_Kau beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka, Sakura'_

Itu suara Hansu. Suara yang hanya terdengar olehnya. Sakura sudah menceritakan masalah ini pada Hansu dan Hansu sudah menyerahkan segala keputusannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan helaian merah mudanya jatuh menutupi wajah, dan tersenyum sangattt tipis. Senyuman pertama yang terkembang di wajahnya sejak dua tahun terakhir.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian. Sekarang istirahatlah, kita akan kedatangan tamu besok." ujar Sakura setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan kembali bersikap datar dan tenang.

Dapat dilihatnya wajah teman-temannya yang tersenyum padanya dengan semangat yang kuat. Sebuah jalianan baru telah terbentuk antara dirinya dan orang-orang ini. Perlahan-lahan hati Sakura menghangat. Suatu hal yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan olehnnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, segel di pundak kirinya 'sedikit' memudar. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi setidaknya segel itu memudar. Bukankah ini suatu hal yang baik? Ataukah malah sesuatu yang buruk?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabaku's Mansion**_

.

.

.

Saat ini, tepat ketika matahari sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan dan Kisame tengah berdiskusi mengenai penyerangan desa oleh _Holy Mage._

"Sore ini _Tou-san_ku menerima pesan gawat darurat dari salah satu desa terdekat," ujar Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap serius ke semua teman-temannya yang ada disana.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan _Holy Mage_?" tebak Pein sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ya, _Holy Mage_ akan menyerang desa tersebut dan pemimpin desa tersebut meminta bantuan kepada Sunagakure. Dan..." Gaara menggantung jawabannya, membuat semua orang berharap-harap cemas.

"Dan apa? Ayo cepat katakan!" ujar Naruto yang hampir mati penasaran.

Gaara menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan kabar buruknya, desa yang akan diserang itu adalah desa Amegakure." lanjut Gaara.

Semuanya membelalak kaget kecuali Temari dan Kankuro yang kini tampak cemas. Dan yang paling kaget dan shock adalah Deidara. Bagaimana tidak? karena-

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? Shion, bagaimana dengan Shion?" teriak Deidara histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

-nah, itu dia alasannya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menyelamatkan adikku! Adikku dalam bahaya!"

Deidara menggebrak meja dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Jika saja Sasori dan Pein tidak menahan pemuda tersebut, mungkin saja ia sudah nekat kembali ke Amegakure sendirian walaupun harus berjalan kaki. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya, Shion. Karena hanya Shion-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Dan saat ini, Shion hanya tinggal sendirian di Amegakure.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Deidara. Kita harus berkepala dingin agar adikmu dan Amegakure selamat!" teriak Pein menenangkan Deidara.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ditenangkan oleh Pein dan Sasori, Deidara bisa duduk dengan tenang dan ikut memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka menyelamatkan Amegakure.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke setelah situasi mulai tenang.

"_Tou-san_ berencana mengirimku, Temari dan Kankuro beserta pasukan _Mage_ kami untuk membantu Amegakure," jawab Gaara. "Dan kalian bisa ikut membantu jika kalian mau." lanjut Gaara.

"Aku ikut!" sergah Deidara. Memang sudah dipastikan bahwa dia akan ikut dalam misi ini.

"Kami juga akan ikut," Pein menambahkan. "Amegakure adalah rumah kami."

Naruto, Sasuke, Konan, Sasori dan Kisame mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga, apa kalian akan membantu kami juga?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap trio Sabaku bersaudara.

"Kami sudah memikirkannya dan sudah sepakat," Gaara melirik kedua saudaranya lalu melihat keduanya mengangguk samar. "Kami akan membantu kalian." lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum senang. Termasuk Temari dan Kankuro.

"Bagus. Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Deidara tak sabar.

"Besok. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi." jawab Temari. Deidara sedikit menghela nafas kecewa. Pasalnya ia ingin pergi ke Amegakure secepatnya, mungkin malam ini juga?

"Tenang saja Deidara, kita akan menyelamatkan Shion dan Amegakure." ujar Konan berusaha menenangkan Deidara yang terlihat gelisah.

Deidara hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Konan.

"Hmm, waktunya tepat sekali." ujar Sasori ambigu tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang tepat sekali?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Ah iya, aku belum menceritakan ini pada kalian kan?" tanya Sasori sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Besok kita juga akan mendapatkan bala bantuan untuk melaksanakan tujuan utama kita. Bukankah waktunya tepat sekali? Sesudah kita memukul mundur pasukan _Holy Mage_ itu, kita bisa langsung menuju ke 'sana' untuk membuka segel Rikudou Sennin." jelas Sasori dengan senyuman terkembang.

"Bala bantuan? Siapa?" tanya Temari dengan dahi berkerut.

Sasori tersenyum misterius yang entah mengapa membuat Gaara merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan gadis bermbut merah muda terlintas di benak puta bungsu keluarga Sabaku tersebut, dan pada detik berikutnya ia terbelalak kaget sambil menatap horor pada Sasori.

"Sakura... jangan-jangan kau..." Gaara menggumam tidak jelas, namun gumaman itu dapat ditangkap dengan jelas artinya oleh Sasori.

"Yap, Sakura dan teman-temannya akan membantu kita. Besok aku akan datang ke penginapan mereka untuk menjemput mereka pergi ke Amegakure." sahut Sasori tersenyum sumbringah.

Mendengar nama Sakura, sontak saja membuat Sasuke terkejut. Secepat kilat ia menatap Sasori lekat-lekat dengan tubuh menegang dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

'_Sakura? apakah Sakura yang itu?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menyuarakan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya tersebut, tapi ia urungkan karena tiba-tiba Kankuro bersuara mendahuluinya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau meminta bantuan pada Sakura? itu... itu..." Kankuro juga ikut kaget dan kehilangan kata-katanya. "...itu salah satu ide yang cemerlang!" ujar Kankuro tersenyum aneh, sementara yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini, Sasori. Seharusnya kita melindunginya bukan melibatkannya secara langsung seperti ini." ujar Gaara dengan nada tak percaya.

"Dia memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita, lagipula bukankah kita juga harus mencari _Mage_ yang bersedia membantu kita untuk membuka segel itu?" sahut Sasori tenang. "Ini lebih baik daripada dia harus bertindak sendiri."

"Sasori benar, Gaara. Akan lebih baik jika Sakura ikut dengan kita daripada dia bertindak sendirian." ujar Temari setuju.

"Dan jangan lupakan teman-temannya yang kemungkinan besar juga _Mage_." tambah Kankuro.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menggangguk pasrah.

"Uhm... begini Gaara, bisakah kau memberitahu kami siapa itu Sakura? kami tidak bisa menangkap kemana pembicaraan ini berjalan." ujar Konan seolah menyuarakan pertanyan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Pein, Deidara dan Kisame.

Gaara mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan siapa itu Sakura kepada teman-temannya. Tentunya dengan identitas palsu Sakura sebagai Haruno Sakura. Dan setelah Sasuke mendengar cerita Gaara tersebut, tubuh Sasuke tidak lagi menegang dan ia kembali rileks. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa bahwa Sakura yang mereka ceritakan bukanlah Sakura yang ada dipikirannya. Ya, nama Sakura di dunia yang luas ini tidak hanya satu kan? mungkin saja.

"Itu berita bagus." komentar Pein setelah mendengar cerita selengkapnya dari Gaara.

"Benar, dengan begitu kita hanya perlu memastikan apakah mereka _Mage_ dengan elemental yang kita butuhkan atau tidak." timpal Konan.

"Ya, kalian benar. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa menyetujui ide gila Sasori setelah sebelumnya dia berdiskusi denganku." gumam Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya..." Sasori menggantung kalimatnya membuat teman-temannya penasaran. Terkecuali Gaara yang sedang menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengar pengakuan –yang menurut Gaara gila- selanjutnya dari Sasori. "...Sakura belum mengatakan bahwa dia setuju untuk bergabung dengan kita. Dia baru akan memberikan jawabannya besok." sambung Sasori dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Hah?!" seru semua orang kaget, minus Sasuke yang hanya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada Sasori.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia akan membantu kita, _Baka_!?" teriak Kankuro sambil geleng-geleng.

"Intuisi," jawab Sasori dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia akan membantu kita." terang Sasori yang ditanggapi gelengan serta tatapan _'apa kau bercanda!'_ dari Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari. Sementara Pein, Konan, Deidara dan Kisame hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Biasanya, intuisi milik Sasori jarang sekali salah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke? Tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, setelah melalui semacam perdebatan singkat akhirnya Naruto dan rombongannya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Penginapan Pakura secara bersama-sama untuk menjemput Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, terlihat Sakura yang sedang duduk santai bersama seorang gadis bercepol dua di beranda penginapan. Sakura tampak memakai _yukata_ berwarna merah dengan _obi_ berwarna putih yang dihiasi sulaman bunga sakura. Sedangkan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sedikit _kanzashi_ untuk sekedar merapikan helaian merah mudanya tersebut.

Lalu gadis bercepol dua di sampingnya memakai _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan hiasan sulaman bunga lily berwarna merah dan _obi_ berwarna merah copper.

Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro serta Sasori langsung menghampiri Sakura dan gadis bercepol dua tersebut yang sepertinya memang sengaja menunggu kedatangan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya berdiri agak jauh dari beranda penginapan.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," sapa Gaara pada Sakura. "Apa dia salah satu dari teman-temanmu yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?" tanya Gaara sekedar berbasa-basi.

"_Ohayou_, Gaara," balas Sakura datar. "Ya, dia adalah salah satu temanku." jawab Sakura masih dengan nada datar sambil melirik Sasori melalui ekor matanya.

Temari dan Kankuro yang memang baru kali ini bertemu dengan Sakura setelah sekian lama, hanya mengerutkan kening mereka bingung karena perubahan drastis dari Sakura. Pasalnya, Sakura yang mereka kenal itu memiliki sifat yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang ini berada di depan mereka.

Jika saja mereka tidak ingat bahwa Sakura adalah putri tunggal dari _Sannin_ Tsunade, mereka mungkin akan mengira bahwa yang berada di depan mereka ini adalah saudara kembar Sakura yang memiliki kepribadian berkebalikan 180 derajat dari Sakura yang mereka kenal.

Walaupun mereka sudah sering mendengar hal ini dari Gaara maupun Sasori, tapi tetap saja saat menghadapinya secara langsung akan menimbulkan efek kekagetan seperti sekarang ini.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Tenten _desu. Doozo yoroshiku_." ujar Tenten sesopan mungkin sambil tersenyum.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro dan Sasori mengangguk lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing kepada Tenten.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasori _to the point_.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk samar. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Lagipula kau benar, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian. Dan juga, teman-temanku yang lainnya memutuskan untuk ikut." jawab Sakura datar.

"Baguslah. Kukira kau tidak akan setuju membantu kami." ujar Sasori dengan senyuman tulus pada Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat senyuman milik Sasori hanya bisa ber'hn' pelan sambil merasakan darahnya yang sedikit berdesir dan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak normal melihat senyuman pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu.

'_Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?'_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Ia sangat bingung dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya ini. Perasaan yang sedikit banyak memiiki kesamaan dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat bertemu Sasori di lapangan latihan Sunagakure. Hanya saja, perasaannya saat di lapangan latihan tidak sekuat ini karena Sakura masih bisa mengendalikan ataupun menepisnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sakura begitu sulit untuk menepisnya dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya adalah-

"Haruskah sampai sebanyak ini." ujar Sakura sarkastik sambil melirik ke belakang. Ada sekitar lima orang lagi dan enam ekor naga elemental di belakang Gaara, Temari, Kankuro dan Sasori.

-mengalihkan perhatiannya seperti ini.

Saat melirik ke belakang itulah, Sakura menangkap sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh Sakura sendiri. Tatapan seperti err... merindu?

"Eh, begini Sakura..." Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk, membuat Sakura kembali menatap Sasori.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Sakura. _Holy Mage_ bergerak lagi." potong Temari dengan nada cemas dan khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk lalu beralih pada Tenten yang ada di sebelahnya. "Tenten, cepat beritahu yang lainnya untuk segera bersiap. Kita harus pergi secepat mungkin." titah Sakura.

Tenten mengangguk dengan semangat lalu berlari kecil ke dalam.

.

.

'_Sakura... ternyata benar-benar kau. Terlihat lebih cantik_ _daripada di lukisan'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati sambil memandangi Sakura yang berbincang-bincang dengan trio Sabaku dan Sasori.

"Wah, jadi itu yang namanya Sakura? dia cantik ya, _teme_?" ujar Naruto riang sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari sosok Sakura.

"Aku jadi ingin berteman dengannya. Bagaimana denganmu, teme?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat masih dengan tatapan yang terpaku ke depan.

"Hei, aku ini sedang bicara padamu, teme! Setidaknya lihatlah aku saat aku bicara padamu!" cerocos Naruto yang merasa kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Berisik, _dobe_!" cercah Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkkan pipinya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Saat melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum jahil saat mengetahui hal yang membuat Sasuke mengabaikan dirinya.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau terpesona dengan Sakura-_chan_, ya?" tebak Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik.

"Ayo, mengaku saja. Kau menyukainya kan?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Naruto!" desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam. Lalu ia pun berjalan menjauh.

"Lho, kenapa jadi marah-marah tidak jelas begitu? Dasar _teme_ aneh!" Naruto hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat tidak biasa itu. "Woi, _teme_! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Selama menunggu Tenten dan yang lainnya, terjadi sesi perkenalan yang singkat antara Sakura dengan rombongan Gaara. Pada sesi perkenalan itulah, Gaara sedikit menceritakan tujuan dari kelompok yang mereka buat ini dan kemana tujuan pertama mereka.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Tenten beserta teman-temannya yang lain keluar dengan perlengkapan mereka masing-masing. Dan sekali lagi, terjadi sesi perkenalan singkat serta pemberitahuan kemana tujuan mereka sekarang. Setelahnya, Sakura, Ino, Hinata serta Shikamaru segera memanggil naga mereka masing-masing. Dengan begitu, sekarang mereka memiliki sepuluh naga elemental.

Menurut perhitungan Sasori saat sesi perkenalan tadi, elemental yang dimiliki teman-teman Sakura banyak mengisi kekurangan _Mage_ yang mereka perlukan dan sangat cocok dengan tipe yang mereka cari. Sekarang mereka hanya kekurangan satu orang _Flame Mage_ saja.

Entah memang hanya kebetulan atau tidak, Shion adalah _Flame Mage_. Jika Deidara mengizinkan Shion ikut bergabung, maka rencana mereka akan semakin cepat dilaksanakan. Sasori tidak tahu apakah ini hanya kebetulan atau memang sudah digariskan oleh takdir. (ini saya yang buat, Sasori. Bukan kebetulan atau takdir, fufufufu)

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera berangkat." putus Gaara yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana pembagian tunggangannya? Apa kami masih harus bertiga mengingat sekarang naga kita ada sepuluh?" tanya Pein sambil melirik Kisame, sedangkan Kisame hanya mendengus sebal.

Gaara terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum ia membuka suaranya.

"Pertama, tiap pemilik naga menunggangi naga mereka sendiri," jelas Gaara.

Sesuai instruksi, para pemilik naga pun segera menuju ke naga mereka masing-masing lalu menaikinya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu langsung menyeret Tenten untuk ikut bersamanya tak peduli dengan keputusan Gaara berikutnya.

"Aku bersama Tenten." tegas Sakura saat Gaara menatap bingung padanya. Sementara Tenten hanya tersenyum senang melihat lengannya yang ditarik Sakura. Tampaknya gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menerimanya sebagai teman.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu-" belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan, kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh suara membahana milik Naruto.

"Aku juga! Aku mau bersama _teme_!" Naruto langsung turun dari punggung naganya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "_Teme_! Teman seperjuangaku!" teriak Naruto super lebay sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke lalu menyeretnya ke arah naganya, sementara Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman maut bocah pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang dengarkan, Sasori bersama Deidara, Konan bersama Pein, Shikamaru bersama Chouji, Kankuro bersama Kisame, Temari bersama Lee, Hinata bersama Kiba, Ino bersama Sai, dan aku bersama Shino." terang Gaara.

Setelah Gaara mengatakan hal tersebut, semuanya segera bersiap dan menuju tunggangan masing-masing dan segera mengudara untuk menuju ke Amegakure.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan ke Amegakure, ya?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura. Gadis bercepol dua itu teringat dengan percakapan singkatnya bersama dengan Gaara mengenai tujuan dan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Sesekali Tenten melirik Ino yang tampak memerah semenjak mereka mengudara. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan pemuda bernama Sai itu sehingga Ino tak henti-hentinya tersenyum malu. Dan Tenten berani bersumpah bahwa ia sempat mendengar Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dan rasa syukurnya(?) berkali-kali pada Gaara karena pemuda tersebut telah memasangkannya dangan Sai.

"Ya, dan kau harus menyiapkan sihir terbaikmu disana," Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah Tenten. "Di sana perang yang sebenarnya akan dimulai." sambung Sakura sambil kembali melihat ke depan.

"Aku tahu dan aku sudah siap, Sakura!" seru Tenten bersemangat. Ia menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di depan dada sambil tersenyum.

Suasana di antara kedua gadis berelemental _Ice_ itu hening sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa kalian mau membantuku." ujar Sakura pada Tenten.

Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan datar milik Sakura sebelum akhirnya tawa yang renyah meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sakura? tentu saja karena kau itu teman kami. Kami senang membantu seorang teman, kami senang membantumu." jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kalian bisa saja terbunuh nanti." Sakura berspekulasi dan sekali lagi membuat tawa Tenten meluncur keluar.

"Kau benar, kami bisa saja mati. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kami berpangku tangan dan membiarkan teman kami menanggung semuanya sendirian untuk kami. Lihatlah Ino dan Hinata, Sakura. Mereka sangat ingin membantumu, mereka sangat tulus. Jadi biarkan mereka membantumu, Sakura, dan biarkan mereka menjadi temanmu." ujar Tenten lembut.

"Kalian semua temanku, bukankah itu yang kalian katakan padaku." ujar Sakura lagi.

Tenten menggeleng lemah. "Itu yang ingin mereka dapatkan, bukan yang mereka katakan."

Sakura terdiam, berusaha memikirkan dan meresapi kata-kata Tenten. Sepertinya setelah sekian lama menyegel emosimu, kau menjadi sangat tidak peka ya, Sakura?

.

.

"Gaara, kau bilang _Tou-san_mu juga mengirimkan pasukan _Mage_ Sunagakure untuk membantu kita, tapi dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Sasori penasaran. Saat ini naga milik Sasori dan Konan sedang terbang beriringan dengan naga milik Gaara. Dan yang memimpin jalan adalah Temari dan Kankuro.

"Mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, karena itulah kita bisa menunggu Sakura dan teman-temannya." jawab Gaara.

Sasori, Deidara, Konan dan Pein mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu seberapa banyak pasukan _Holy Mage_ yang berada di Amegakure?" tanya Pein.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Tou-san_ tidak memberitahuku masalah itu. Menurut perkiraanku, mungkin saja ada dua pasukan atau lebih." jawab Gaara sambil menggeleng samar.

"Tidak," bantah Shino yang ada di belakang Gaara. Membuat Gaara, Sasori, Pein, Deidara dan Konan menoleh padanya. "Mereka ada sebelas orang." lanjut Shino membuat semua terbelalak kaget.

"Kau bercanda?! Itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin sebelas orang bisa menghancurkan desa Amegakure. Terlebih lagi kami memiliki pasukan _Mage_ yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan desa-desa lain!" teriak Pein tak percaya sambil menatap tajam pada Shino.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Bahkan saat mereka menghancurkan desa kami, Otogakure, mereka hanya mengirim enam orang _Holy Mage _dan itu sudah berhasil untuk meluluhlantahkan desa kami." sahut Shino tenang namun tersirat amarah yang sangat kuat dari dirinya. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya untuk menahan amarah.

"Mustahil..." gumam Sasori dengan nada tak percaya.

"A-apa mereka sekuat itu?" tanya Konan entah kepada siapa dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan raut wajahnya yang cemas

"Amegakure meminta bantuan kepada Sunagakure adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Jika alasan mereka meminta bantuan adalah karena mereka tidak sanggup melawan para _Holy Mage_ dan yang dikatakan Shino benar, itu artinya mereka benar-benar kuat." ujar Gaara menarik kesimpulan, matanya menerawang ke depan.

"Adikku... bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" gumam Deidara sambil tertunduk, membiarkan rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi wajah.

Hening. Cukup lama suasana bertahan seperti itu.

"Meskipun begitu kita tidak boleh menyerah. Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum kita mencoba!" ujar Pein mencoba memberikan semangat pada teman-temannya.

Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, Shino dan Konan menatap Pein yang berusaha menyemangati mereka.

_Pein benar._

_Yah, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita mencoba._

_Walaupun mereka sadar,_

_Perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangatlah jauh._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya bergabung bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawannya! Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan Desa Amegakure? Dan bagaimana pula keadaan adik Deidara yang bernama Shion? Apakah mereka akan berhasil menyelamatkan Amegakure dan Shion?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yak, lagi-lagi Miharu mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak pada para readers dan reviewers. Jika kalian sempat, review please? Karena lewat review kalian lah saya bisa semangat buat nulis kelanjutan fic ini lagi.

Arigatou...

Special Thanks for Melody In Sky10 and Clarette Yurisa.

Miharu bener-bener mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih sama kalian berdua. Karena berkat kalian berdua lah Miharu jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. *nangis haru #digeplak

Pokoknya Miharu bener-bener senang karena masih ada yang mau nunggu dan mereview fic Miharu ini. sekali lagi terima kasih, yah!

Balesan Review :

**Melody In Sky10** : terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya iya, ini saya udah update chapter selanjutnya. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. :D

**Clarette Yurisa** : aduh, maaf banget atas kesalahan-kesalahan itu. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya agar lebih baik lagi. Dan untuk dialog Sakura, emang saya sengaja nggak pake tanda tanya (?) karena kan Sakura-nya bicaranya datar, jadi kedengarannya dia nggak nanya walaupun sebenarnya nanya. Kecuali untuk tanda seru (!), itu saya tambahin karena emang Sakura-nya teriak-teriak. Saya sengaja ngelakuin itu biar kesan datarnya Sakura itu ada, tapi malah kelihatan typo yah? Haha... saya ini emang payah, semoga Risa-san bisa paham maksud saya yang gak jelas itu :D. Dan selain dialog Sakura, kalau ada yang kurang tanda tanya ataupun tanda yang lainnya, itu mutlak kesalahan saya. Kalau masalah review yang masuk dua kali, itu gak masalah kok. Malahan ngebuktikan bahwa Risa-san memang berniat mereview ceritanya saya. Ok, jadi nyerocos gak penting, kan. Pokoknya terima kasih udah mereview Cavalier sampai sekarang ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak teralu mengecewakan.

Arigatou, Domo Arigatou!


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo minna-san! Udah lama ya, gak ketemu *plaak #ditabok. Kira-kira udah satu bulan lebih, yah? *doorr

Ok, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update fic ini. saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada readers sekalian atas kelalaian saya ini. sebenarnya ini bukannya mau disengaja, tapi ini murni karena bulan kemaren jadwal Miharu benar-benar padat. Mulai dari :

perkemahan tali pita leher,

acara event tahunan yang diadakan di sekolah kami,

ulangan tengah semester bersama,

perkemahan bantara,

dan serah terima jabatan bagi pengurus-pengurus organisasi yang baru dan kebetulan saya termasuk di dalamnya, hehehe. Pokoknya saya minta maaf, deh. Dan semoga readers sekalian bisa memaklumi.

Dan langsung saja, ini C8 Cavalier. Semoga nggak mengecewakan...

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Minazuki Miharu

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa Kaku.

Don't Like, Don't Read

No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cavalier

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

_**Amegakure**_

.

.

.

Karena letak Sunagakure dan Amegakure yang terbilang cukup dekat, perjalanan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura serta teman-temannya hanya memakan waktu setengah hari. Tepat menjelang sore, mereka pun tiba di Amegakure.

Saat tiba di Amegakure, pemandangan pertama yang tersuguh di depan mata mereka adalah mayat-mayat manusia _Non-Mage _yang bergelimpangan, genangan darah yang berada di mana-mana, bangunan-bangunan rumah yang hampir semuanya rata dengan tanah, serta adegan-adegan pertarungan antara pasukan _Mage_ Sunagakure dan Amegakure dengan beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih yang diyakini sebagai_ Holy Mage_.

Hal yang membuat Sakura dan teman-temannya terkejut –minus Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee dan Sai karena mereka ikut bertarung dengan _Holy Mage_ tersebut saat penyerangan mereka sebelumnya- adalah jumlah orang-orang yang memakai pakaian serba putih itu bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Ya ampun, mengerikan sekali tempat ini..." gumam Ino sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Benar," Hinata mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ino. "Lalu yang mana di antara mereka _Holy Mage_?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih." jawab Shino.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat... oh astaga, mereka hanya sembilan orang! Apa ini bisa dipercaya?!" teriak Ino histeris dengan mata membulat.

"Wah, ternyata apa yang dikatakan bocah berkacamata itu benar!" teriak Pein kaget bercampur kagum.

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil dengan 'bocah berkacamata' heh, bocah tindik?!" hardik Shino geram sambil menekankan pada kata 'bocah tindik'.

"Kami kira kalian sudah tahu berapa jumlah _Holy Mage_ yang sebenarnya," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak."

"Sudah kuduga." Sai ikut menambahkan.

"Itu tidak penting, kita harus segera membantu mereka," ujar Sakura sembari mengambil ancang-ancang. "Hansu, carilah tempat yang aman bersama naga yang lain untuk berlindung dan datanglah secepat mungkin saat aku memanggilmu. Pergilah!" teriak Sakura mengomandoi Hansu.

Hansu mengangguk dan segera terbang menjauh bersama naga-naga yang lain. Setelah Hansu dan yang lainnya pergi, Sakura segera melesat ke arena pertarungan diikuti oeh teman-temannya yang langsung menyebar.

.

.

"Gaara-_sama_! Temari-_sama_! Kankuro-_sama_!" teriak seorang _Mage_ yang tengah bertarung saat melihat ketiga anak dari Kazekage akhirnya tiba untuk membantu mereka.

"Kau lengah!" teriak Suigetsu yang saat ini menjadi lawan dari _Mage_ tadi.

Dengan cepat Suigetsu menyentakkan pedangnya yang tengah beradu dengan pedang _Mage_ tadi sehingga _Mage_ tersebut terhuyung kebelakang dan menebasnya secepat kilat. _Mage_ tersebut lalu jatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebum. Luka menganga menghiasi dada _Mage_ tersebut dengan darah segar yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Bala bantuan, heh?" gumam Suigetsu sambil menyeringai. Ia menyeka darah yang muncrat hingga ke wajahnya dan segera melesat menyerang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam klimis yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Heyaa !" Suigetsu melompat dan mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, bersiap menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Sai -pemuda berambut klimis tadi- secara vertikal.

Sai yang menyadari kehadiran Suigetsu secepat kilat merebut pedang salah satu pasukan _Mage_ di dekatnya dan menahan laju serangan Suigetsu. Suara dentangan pedang yang beradu dan gesekan pedang pun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tapi karena Sai yang kurang siap, akhirnya Suigetsu berhasil mendorong Sai ke belakang dan menyabet lengan kirinya. Tangan kiri Sai pun terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Sai menekan lukanya dan menggunakan sihir elemental air miliknya –yang memang memiliki _basic_ penyembuhan- untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Lalu keduanya kembali saling menerjang dan terlibat aksi saling dorong-mendorong pedang lagi. Dengan keadaan salah satu lengan terluka dan sedikit kesulitan, tapi Sai dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Suigetsu. Setelah cukup lama bertahan dengan posisi tersebut, Sai dan Suigetsu pun akhirnya secara bersamaan melompat ke belakang. Lalu detik berikutnya keduanya kembali melompat untuk melancarkan serangan masing-masing.

Suara dentangan pedang kembali terdengar. Suigetsu menebaskan pedangnya ke leher Sai, tapi dengan refleks yang bagus Sai dapat mengelak dengan cepat. Tak sampai di situ, Suigetsu juga melayangkan tendangan pada Sai lalu sekali lagi menyabetkan pedangnya. Meskipun Sai dapat menghindari tendangan Suigetsu, namun ia tidak sempat menghindari sabetan pedang Suigetsu. Darah segar pun kembali mengalir dan kali ini berasal dari dahu kanan Sai.

"_Sword Slash_!" Suigetsu kembali melancarkan serangan, kali ini ia menebas Sai secara vertikal dan serangannya dikombinasikan dengan sihir sehingga serangannya bertambah kuat dan pedangnya bertambah besar.

Sai lagi-lagi harus menahan serangan Suigetsu, namun kali ini cukup sulit mengingat serangan Suigetsu dikombinasikan dengan sihir dan ia dalam keadaan terluka. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Sai menyentakkan pedangnya dan menendang perut Suigetsu. Suigetsu terhuyung ke belakang, sementara Sai berlari menerjang Suigetsu dengan cepat lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah Suigetsu. Namun ternyata serangannya itu dapat ditangkis oleh Suigetsu.

Sai tidak ambil pusing karena memang bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Sai segera mendorong pedangnya dengan kedua tangan sehingga Suigetsu juga ikut terdorong. Namun Suigetsu tidak diam saja, dengan sekuat tenaga Suigetsu mencoba melawan dengan berbalik menekan Sai ke belakang.

Lalu pada saat itulah tiba-tiba saja Sai menarik pedangnya dan secepat kilat berpindah ke belakang Suigetsu kemudian menusuk punggung pemuda tersebut hingga tembus ke bagian depan pemuda tersebut. Suigetsu yang tidak menyadari rencana Sai, hanya bisa terkejut dan meringis kesakitan akibat benda tajam yang menembus tubuhnya.

Tes Tes Tes.

Darah kental dan berwarna merah itu terus mengalir dan menetes. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Sai segera menarik pedang tersebut membuat Suigetsu terjerembab dan darah segar mengalir lebih deras dari luka yang menganga. Membuat pakaiannya yang semula putih bersih kini sudah menjadi merah akibat darahnya sendiri.

"Pelajaran untukmu!" desis Sai tajam. Lalu ia pun segera pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang memerlukan bantuan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Suigetsu yang sekarat.

.

.

Disisi lain, tampak Ino, Tenten dan Hinata tengah melawan seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pedang dari suling yang diubah menggunakan sihir sebagai senjatanya.

"Tiga lawan satu? Tidakkah kalian pikir ini sama sekali tidak adil?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan seringai merendahkan.

"Cukup adil untuk gadis sialan sepertimu!" teriak Ino geram dan muak melihat seringaian Tayuya, gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau harus belajar caranya berbicara dengan sopan, sampah! dan aku akan mengajarkannya padamu!" Tayuya segera melesat maju dengan pedang teracung.

"Aku tidak sudi menerimanya!" Ino balas berteriak dan bersamaan dengan itu, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata juga ikut maju menyerang.

"_Whip_!" teriak Ino dan dalam sekejap muncul dua buah cambuk tumbuhan berduri di kedua tangan Ino.

Dengan dua cambuk berduri di kedua tangannya, Ino segera melecutkan cambuk-cambuk itu ke arah Tayuya dan dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Tayuya. Ino pun terus-menerus menyerang Tayuya dengan cambuknya secara beringas walau ia tahu Tayuya dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Sementara Tayuya sudah terfokus untuk menghindari serangan dari cambuknya, Ino segera melecutkan salah satu cambuknya ke arah pedang milik Tayuya dan menariknya. Tayuya yang sedikit lengah tidak bisa mempertahankan pedangnya yang kini telah direbut oleh Ino.

Tayuya menggeram kesal. Segera saja ia kembali menerjang ketiga gadis di depannya walau tanpa senjata. Tapi sesaat sebelum ia mendaratkan serangannya, Tayuya sempat melihat ke arah Suigetsu yang jatuh terjerembab dengan darah yang mengotori pakaian putihnya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sambil berdecak kesal, Tayuya memanggil seseorang di ujung sana yang sedang bertarung dengan salah satu pasukan _Mage_.

"Karin! Cepat bantu Suigetsu dan berikan ramuannya padanya!" teriak Tayuya.

Seseorang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata yang dipanggil Karin itu hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Tayuya lalu segera menghampiri Suigetsu setelah ia mengalahkan musuhnya.

Sementara itu Hinata memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat sedikit itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Tenten dan Ino, lalu ketiganya mengangguk samar.

"Kau terlalu menganggap kami remeh!" teriak Tenten sambil memasang kuda-kuda, begitu juga dengan Ino. Sementara Hinata mulai mengaktifkan byakugannya.

Benar apa kata Tenten, Tayuya terlalu menganggap ketiga lawannya itu remeh sehingga ia masih sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya walaupun hanya sejenak.

"Karena kalian memang pantas dianggap remeh!" balas Tayuya sengit.

Tayuya mempercepat gerakannya dan melayangkan tendangan tepat ke arah Ino yang tadi merebut pedangnya. Tendangan itu mengenai tubuh Ino dengan telak karena Ino tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Tayuya akan mempercepat gerakannya. Ino pun terpelanting ke belakang dan berguling-guling di tanah.

"Ino!" teriak Hinata yang langsung menghampiri Ino.

Tayuya menyeringai puas. Lalu ia pun beralih menyerang Tenten yang tak jauh darinya.

Tayuya melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi. Beberapa kali Tenten dapat menghindar dan membalas serangan Tayuya, namun serangan yang terus-menerus dari Tayuya membuat Tenten kewalahan.

"_Glacial_!" Tenten membuat perisai pelindung dari es untuk menghentikan serangan beringas Tayuya. Dan berhasil!

Tayuya melompat mundur sambil menyeringai mengejek. Pada detik berikutnya Tayuya kembali melesat dengan kepalan tangan yang siap menghancurkan perisai Tenten.

Tenten yang menyadari hal tersebut dengan cepat menghentakkan perisai miliknya sekuat tenaga. Perisai es itu pun kemudian berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es yang tajam dan melesat ke arah Tayuya.

Seringai mengejek Tayuya kian melebar saat melihat serangan Tenten. Dengan mudah ia menghindari bahkan menghancurkan serpihan es tersebut tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Saat berada tepat di depan Tenten, Tayuya segera melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah gadis bercepol dua tersebut. Namun Tenten tidak diam saja, sesaat sebelum pukulan Tayuya itu akan mengenai wajahnya, Tenten segera menyilangkan lengannya guna menahan serangan fisik tersebut.

Tenten terdorong kebelakang, dan ia tidak menyadari saat kaki kiri Tayuya sudah siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Tenten berjengkit saat merasakan sebuah tendangan bersarang di perutnya. Ia pun jatuh berguling-guling lalu menabrak pohon. Rasa nyeri dan sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Tayuya masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil bersedekap tangan.

"_Storm_!"

Ino yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai pulih tiba-tiba melancarkan serangan lagi. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan badai daun yang menggulung-gulung dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung memerangkap Tayuya di dalamnya. Percikan darah pun terlihat di sela-sela badai daun itu.

Ino tersenyum melihat hasil dari sihirnya itu. _Sepertinya daun-daun milikku berhasil mencabik-cabiknya_, ujar Ino dalam hati. Tapi ternyata dugaan Ino salah. Ketika daun-daun itu mulai menghilang, sosok Tayuya masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil bersedekap tangan. Meskipun pakaiannya tersabet-sabet dalam skala kecil dan terdapat goresan-goresan kecil di wajahnya, tidak membuat gadis itu menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Ino terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak percaya Tayuya bisa melumpuhkan serangannya dengan mudah. Belum sempat Ino sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Tayuya sudah melancarkan serangan balasan berupa tendangan seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat Ino merapal sihir _Hush Up_ untuk melindungi dirinya. Tendangan Tayuya pun teredam oleh sulur-sulur tanaman yang menutupi tubuh Ino. Tayuya kesal bukan main. Tapi belum sempat ia mendecak sebal, Tenten yang sudah bangkit segera menyerangnya dengan sebuah tombak es yang sangat tajam.

"_Ice Spear_!"

Namun lagi-lagi Tayuya dapat menghindarinya dengan mulus. Sampai-sampai ujung tombak milik Tenten dijadikannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat ke belakang.

"Gadis bodoh! Kau pikir bisa melukaiku dengan serangan lemah seperti itu!?" hardik Tayuya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tenten yang semula hanya diam saja tak disangka-sangka membalas senyuman sinis Tayuya dengan sebuah seringai. "Kau lah yang bodoh. Hinata, sekarang!"

"_Aqua lock_!" teriak Hinata yang mengerti dengan aba-aba dari Tenten.

Tayuya yang dalam posisi melayang di udara tiba-tiba dikelilingi gelembung air yang mengunci semua pergerakannya, bahkan menyulitkannya untuk bernafas.

"Rasakan itu! Semoga kau kehabisan nafas dengan cepat!" teriak Ino dengan senyum terkembang.

Sementara itu Tayuya yang baru menyadari rencana ketiga gadis itu membelalaklan matanya kaget sambil berusaha menahan nafas selama mungkin. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena pada detik berikutnya sebuah seringai mengejek kembali menghiasi wajah angkuh Tayuya lagi. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan kening mereka bingung.

Hingga akhirnya byakugan Hinata menangkap pergerakan samar dari jari telunjuk Tayuya. Dan semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa pedang dari seruling milik Tayuya yang tadi direbut oleh Ino dan tergeletak begitu saja melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi mengikuti pergerakan jari tangan Tayuya.

Hinata sedikit berjengkit saat merasakan kulitnya yang tersobek akibat pedang milik Tayuya dan melesak masuk. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, penjara gelembung air yang dibuat Hinata hancur seketika.

Tayuya jatuh ke tanah dengan bertumpu pada kakinya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu ia pun menggerakkan jarinya lagi untuk mengendalikan pedang yang sekarang tertancap di punggung Hinata. Pedang tersebut bisa saja menembus tubuh mungil Hinata jika saja seseorang tidak menahan laju dari pedang tersebut.

"_Teme_, cepat cabut pedangnya!" teriakan cempreng yang khas segera memenuhi indera pendengaran Hinata. Kalian bisa menebak siapa itu, bukan?

"_Dobe_! Berisik sekali!" sahut Sasuke sambil mendelik kesal pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

Sasuke yang menahan laju pedang Tayuya segera mencabut pedang tersebut dari tubuh Hinata dan segera mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Hinata pun limbung dan jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Beruntung sekali ada Naruto di dekat sana sehingga tubuh Hinata dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Kurang ajar! Kau mematahkan pedangku! Itu pedang kesayanganku! Kubunuh kau, bocah sialan!" geram Tayuya sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" balas Sasuke sinis.

Lalu keduanya pun saling menyerang.

.

.

"Suigetsu! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?" teriak Karin panik saat menyadari keadaan Suigetsu yang sekarat dan kehilangan banyak darah.

Suigetsu yang dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar hanya mengguman kecil menanggapi ocehan Karin yang memekakkan telinga.

Mengabaikan gumaman tidak jelas dari Suigetsu, Karin dengan cekatan segera membuka _monstuki_ dan _haori_ Suigetsu yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Setelah membuka semua pakaian Suigetsu, Karin dapat melihat luka menganga yang menyebabkan Suigetsu kehilangan banyak darah.

Dengan sihir elemental air miliknya, Karin segera membersihkan luka Suigetsu dan segera menyembuhkan Suigetsu dengan kemampuan _Medicmage_-nya.

Cukup lama Karin berkutat dengan tubuh Suigetsu yang semakin melemah mengingat lukanya cukup dalam dan sangat serius. Wajahnya memucat, deru nafasnya tidak teratur dan keringat membanjiri tubuh Suigetsu. Tak hanya pada Suigetsu, keringat pun berhasil melewati wajah Karin yang terbingkai helaian merah menyala itu.

Hingga akhirnya kondisi Suigetsu mulai membaik dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Karin menghentikan sihir _Medicmage_-nya dan mengeluarkan semacam botol berisi ramuan berwarna orange. Ia pun memposisikan tubuh Suigetsu dan meminumkan ramuan itu padanya.

"Telan semuanya, Suigetsu." titah Karin pada Suigetsu saat melihat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk ketika meminum ramuan tersebut dan mencoba menolaknya.

Bagaikan anak anjing yang patuh pada majikannya, Suigetsu menuruti kata-kata Karin dan menelah habis ramuan tersebut dalam satu tegukan besar. Setelahnya, Karin kembali membaringkan tubuh Suigetsu dan mulai membalut luka Suigetsu dengan kain hasil robekan dari _monstuki_ milik Suigetsu sendiri.

Lalu, Karin kembali memakaikan haori Suigetsu dan membuat _kekkai_ untuk menjaga Suigetsu dari serangan musuh. Kemudian, ia pun bermaksud untuk kembali ke medan pertarungan.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, ia sudah dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Karin lalu pada Suigetsu yang terbaring di belakang Karin. Karin pun segera berpindah menutupi pandangan gadis itu pada Suigetsu, seolah-olah ingin melindungi Suigetsu dari tatapan membunuh sang gadis.

Temari, nama sang gadis berkuncir empat tersebut, langsung menyerang Karin dengan kipas elemental angin yang dibentuknya sesaat sebelum ia menyerang Karin. Karin terhempas dan menabrak _kekkai_ yang ia buat untuk melindungi Suigetsu. Temari menghilang dari tempatnya dan langsung muncul di depan Karin yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

Temari meraih leher Karin dan mencekiknya. Seketika _kekkai_ yang dibuat Karin hancur sepenuhnya. Temari mengangkat Karin ke udara, sementara itu dia tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki yang tadi terbaring di belakang Karin sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Karin menggerang kesakitan dan meronta serta mencakar-cakar Temari agar gadis tersebut mau membebaskannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Temari semakin mempererat cengkramannya sehingga Karin terbatuk-batuk.

**Zzraatt.**

Tiba-tiba saja Temari merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Saat itu juga ia merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang merembes dari sana disertai dengan bau karat yang sangat menyengat. Ketika Temari menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Suigetsu lah yang menebas punggungnya dengan sebilah pedang dan disertai dengan seringaian mengejeknya. Akibatnya, cengkraman Temari mengendur dan itu memberi cela untuk Karin.

Suigetsu menendang punggung Temari yang tersayat itu hingga menyebabkan gadis itu terhuyung dan melepaskan cekikkannya pada Karin. Temari terbatuk-batuk dengan darah segar yang merembes dari mulutnya. Pada saat itulah Karin segera melayangkan tendangan lagi kepada Temari.

Temari terpental cukup jauh sebelum sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuhnya. Karena mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak dan terbentur dengan keras, akhirnya Temari jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang menangkapnya itu.

"Sabaku-_san_!?" panggil laki-laki berambut nanas tersebut, Shikamaru. "Sial! Sepertinya dia pingsan karena mengeluarkan banyak darah!" rutuk Shikamaru.

Sai, yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru segera berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan Temari.

"Akan kucoba menghentikan pendarahannya." usul Sai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan mereka." sahut Shikamaru yang segera berdiri dan menerjang kedua musuhnya setelah menyerahkan tubuh Temari.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana Sasori dan Pein juga terlibat pertarungan dua lawan satu dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak. Dan tak jauh dari sana juga, terlihat Kiba dan Kisame yang tengah bertarung dengan Juugo.

Di bagian Sasori dan Pein, saat ini Sasori lah yang sedang menerjang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kimimaru itu. Keduanya beradu kecepatan di udara sambil melayangkan beberapa serangan.

Sasori memukul wajah Kimimaru, tapi Kimimaru dengan gesit mengelak. Kimimaru pun melancarkan serangan balasan berupa tendangan pada Sasori. Sasori merunduk, dan tendangan Kimimaru pun hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Tak sampai di situ saja, saat Sasori menegakkan kembali badannya setelah merunduk tadi, Kimimaru langsung saja menghantam wajah Sasori dengan pukulannya. Tapi untungnya Sasori dapat menghindarinya tepat waktu. Ia mengelak ke sebelah kiri lalu menangkap tangan Kimimaru yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Sasori menghempaskan tubuh Kimimaru ke bawah dengan keras. Kimimaru pun meluncur bebas siap menghantam tanah di bawah sana.

Di bawah, Pein yang melihat Kimimaru melesat jatuh dalam kecepatan yang tinggi segera melompat ke udara untuk menghampiri Kimimaru. Setelah sampai tepat di samping tubuh Kimimaru, Pein melancarkan tendangan keras yang mengenai perut Kimimaru dengan telak.

Tubuh Kimimaru menegang saat merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia sempat terbatuk sesaat sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah dengan keras.

Pein mendarat dengan mulus, begitu pun Sasori. Keduanya tampak siaga sambil menatap intens ke arah gumpalan asap dan debu yang bertebaran akibat tubuh Kimimaru yang terhempas.

Debu dan asap itu pun perlahan-lahan menipis dan memperlihatkan sosok Kimimaru yang mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah. Setelah berhasil duduk dari posisinya semula, Kimimaru mengeluarkan semacam botol dari saku _hakama_nya dan menenggak habis isinya yang berupa cairan berwarna orange.

Setelahnya, bagaikan keajaiban, Kimimaru dapat bangkit dengan mudah dan langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

Sasori dan Pein yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa tercengang dan kaget dengan aksi pemuda tersebut. Belum sempat sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Sasori dan Pein sudah harus menerima serangan balasan dari Kimimaru.

Kimimaru muncul tepat di hadapan Sasori dan Pein lalu mencekik mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Sasori dicekik dengan tangan kiri dan Pein dicekik dengan tangan kanan. Kimimaru mengangkat keduanya ke udara membuat Sasori dan Pein kehilangan pijakkannya. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, sehingga nafas Sasori hampir putus rasanya.

Sasori menendang Kimimaru, namun pemuda tersebut tetap tidak melepaskan cekikannya. Kimimaru hanya menyeringai mengejek kemudian melemparkan mereka berdua dengan mudah ke udara.

Setelahnya, Kimimaru berjongkok dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah.

"_Earth_ _Quack_!"

Tubuh Sasori dan Pein yang tadi terlempar ke udara langsung disambut oleh dua buah balok tanah berukuran raksasa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghantam keduanya dengan cukup keras. Membuat Sasori dan Pein lagi-lagi harus terpental jauh.

"_Thorn_!"

Kimimaru lalu mengeluarkan ribuan duri dari tanah yang segera melesat ke arah jatuhnya tubuh Sasori dan Pein. Sasori dan Pein membelalak ngeri bercampur kaget. Keduanya pun segera mengeluarkan sihir perlindungan terbaik masing-masing karena tidak ingin tubuh mereka hancur dan tercabik-cabik dengan cara mengerikan semacam itu.

Duri-duri besar dan tajam itu akhirnya gagal menghancurkan tubuh mereka dan jatuh kembali ke tanah. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk mempertahankan perlindungan mereka.

Keduanya pun mendarat dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Keduanya tersengal-sengal dengan darah segar yang mengalir keluar melalui sudut bibir mereka akibat benturan keras dengan bata tanah tadi. Masih dengan _kekkai_ yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka, keduanya sepakat untuk mengeluarkan sihir kombinasi mereka.

Sebagai pengalih perhatian, Pein yang terlebih dahulu maju menyerang Kimimaru. Ia menendang, memukul dan menerjang Kimimaru dengan beringas sementara Sasori mempersiapkan sihirnya.

"_Fire Bow, Thousand Eyes_!"

Itu tanda dari Sasori. Pein yang sudah berhasil menggiring Kimimaru mendekat segera melompat mundur dan membiarkan anak panah api Sasori berdesing melewatinya.

"_Blaster_!"

Pein menambahkan hembusan angin kuat pada sihir anak panah api milik Sasori. Membuat panah api Sasori berputar-putar selaras dengan angin milik Pein dan terlihat seperti gabungan api dan angin, biru dan merah, dengan ujung yang meruncing melesat cepat ke arah Kimimaru. (seperti bor, namun warnanya merah dan biru. Semoga bisa dimengerti ^^).

Kimimaru tentu tidak diam saja, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghindar ketika panah api-angin itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Clone_!" teriak Sasori dan Pein bersamaan.

Tapi tentu saja Sasori dan Pein tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Keduanya merapalkan sihir yang sama sehingga membuat panah api-angin yang tadinya hanya satu, berubah menjadi ratusan dan menyerang Kimimaru dari segala arah. Kimimaru membulatkan matanya kaget saat menyadari bahwa dirinya terkepung. Kimimaru menggunakan sihir perlindungan milknya walaupun ia tahu hal tersebut tidak akan berguna mengingat jumlah serangan ini mungkin ratusan atau lebih.

.

.

Di tempat lain, terlihat Sakura tengah bertarung melawan Kidomaru. Keduanya terlibat pertarungan yang sengit.

Kidomaru melancarkan tendangan tepat kearah perut Sakura, tapi dengan refleks yang bagus Sakura dapat menghindarinya dan berpindah tempat tepat ke belakang Kidomaru.

"_Ice Flakes_!"

Dari arah belakang, Sakura melompat ke udara lalu menyentakkan tangannya dan muncullah ribuan mata tombak es yang sangat dingin dan tajam yang segera melesat menuju Kidomaru.

Kidomaru segera berbalik dan merapalkan mantra perlindungan, membuat ribuan mata tombak es itu terpelanting dan ada yang berbalik arah.

"_Ice Sword_" gumam Sakura pelan sesaat setelah ia kembali berpijak. Dan tiba-tiba saja pedang es berwarna aquamarine muncul di tangan Sakura. Sakura menggunakan pedang itu untuk menangkis mata tombak miliknya yang berbalik menyerangnya.

Lalu setelah pelindung Kidomaru menghilang sepenuhnya, Sakura segera melesat ke arah Kidomaru dan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Kidomaru.

Kidomaru yang belum siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba, terkejut bukan main saat menyadari jarak antara tubuhnya dengan pedang Sakura yang sudah sangat tipis. Nekad, Kidomaru pun segera menahan laju pedang Sakura sebelum menembus jantungnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Akibatnya, kedua tangan Kidomaru tersayat cukup dalam dan darah segar mengalir dari sana.

"Sial!" rutuk Kidomaru. "Tapi ini bagus." lanjut Kidomaru tiba-tiba saja menyeringai.

Sakura tersentak merasakan aliran listrik yang sangat kuat menyerang seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ternyata Kidomaru memasang jebakan berupa lingkaran listrik yang akan menyerang siapa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya kecuali sang pengguna tentu saja. Sakura berusaha menjauh, tapi sayangnya pedang miliknya yang masih ditahan oleh Kidomaru menghambat pergerakannya.

Sakura pun menendang Kidomaru dengan cukup keras, namun itu tidak membuat Kidomaru melepaskan pedang miliknya. Akhirnya Sakura pun melepaskan pedang miliknya dan melompat keluar dari lingkaran listrik yang terus menyerangnya.

"Menyerahkan senjatamu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, gadis kecil." ejek Kidomaru sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia pun mengambil pedang Sakura yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri lalu menggunakannya untuk menyerang Sakura.

"_Mistic_ _Screen_."

Tepat sebelum pedang es itu menyentuhnya, Sakura menghilang. Kidomaru pun menghentikan pergerakannya dan mengira-ngira di mana Sakura akan muncul dan menyerangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kidomaru menebaskan pedangnya ke belakang dengan cepat saat merasakan kehadiran Sakura. Tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Namun jika dilihat lebih seksama, ada tetesan darah di dekat sana. Kidomaru tersenyum samar lalu kembali bersiaga.

Ia pun kembali menebaskan pedang es tersebut ke samping kanan saat secara tiba-tiba Sakura menampakkan dirinya di sana. Sakura menahan tebasan pedangnya sendiri dengan belati es yang ia ciptakan dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tanganya yang lain mencengkram tangan Kidomaru yang memegang pedang.

"Mau apa kau, heh?" tanya Kidomaru sinis.

Sakura hanya menatap Kidomaru sekilas sambil berucap. "_Capture_."

Kidomaru hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sambil terus menekan pedang es yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sakura. Namun pada detik berikutnya, seolah di lempar lumpur tepat pada wajahnya, Kidomaru membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tenaganya berkurang secara drastis dan cengkraman Sakura pun semakin erat.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menyentakkan belatihnya dan menendang perut Kidomaru sehingga pedang di tangan Kidomaru terlepas. Sakura segera menyambar pedangnya sebelum jatuh ke sana sambil terus menyerap tenaga Kidomaru. Sedangkan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Kidomaru segera membanting tubuh Kidomaru ke belakang dengan sangat keras setelah ia merasa cukup menghisap hampir tiga per empat tenaga Kidomaru.

Kidomaru pun terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak bangunan di dekatnya. Menimbulkan suara berisik dan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal. _Sial, dia menghisap tenagaku_! rutuk Kidomaru sambil mengeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kidomaru segera bangkit dan melancarkan serangan balasan. Secepat kilat ia sudah berpindah ke belakang Sakura dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada Sakura. Sakura yang tidak sempat mengelak terkena tendangan itu tepat di bahu kirinya. Ia pun terhuyung ke depan dan hampir tersungkur. Tapi Sakura dapat mengatasinya, ia segera berbalik dan melompat sambil melepaskan salah satu sihir terbaiknya ke arah Kidomaru.

"_Deep_ _Mist_."

Sakura yang sedang berada di udara menyemburkan semacam hawa dingin dari hembusan nafasnya dalam skala yang cukup besar. Lalu dengan segera hawa dingin tersebut berubah menjadi kabut yang mengelilingi Kidomaru yang ada di bawahnya dan langsung membekukannya.

Inilah salah satu sihir terkuat milik Sakura, sihir kabut es yang mampu membekukan apapun yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Dan hanya pengguna sihir lah yang dapat mencairkan es tersebut. Tapi sebagai gantinya tenaga Sakura akan banyak terkuras setelah menggunakannya apalagi jika dilanjutkan dengan sihir _Final_ _Deep Mist_. Itulah sebabnya ia tadi menyerap tenaga Kidomaru sebanyak-banyaknya agar dapat menggunakan sihir ini.

Setelah menapakkan kakinya dan menyeka darah yang keluar melalui bibirnya, Sakura segera melompat mendekati tubuh Kidomaru yang sudah membeku dan menyiapkan pedang esnya. Sakura mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dan mengalirinya dengan sihir elemental es sehingga membuat pedang tersebut berpendar dengan warna aquamarine yang indah.

"_Ice Sword_, _Final Deep Mist_."

Lalu Sakura pun menebaskan pedang es yang telah dialirinya dengan sihir elemental es tersebut ke arah tubuh beku Kidomaru. Tetapi tepat sebelum pedang Sakura menyentuh tubuh Kidomaru yang membeku, seseorang melancarkan tendangan ke arah tangan Sakura. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pegangan Sakura pada pedangnya terlepas dan pedangnya jatuh menancap di tanah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya tendangan tersebut dan langsung saja merunduk menghindari pukulan yang di arahkan tepat ke wajahnya. Sakura melompat mundur untuk mengambil pedangnya yang masih berpendar indah dan menancap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Sakon, laki-laki yang tadi menyerangnya melompat kembali ke belakang menghampiri saudara kembarnya yang tengah bersiaga di samping tubuh Kidomaru.

"Ayo Ukon, kita bawa Kidomaru pergi," tukas Sakon sambil memandang Sakura tajam. "Kita mundur." lanjut Sakon yang disambut anggukan oleh Ukon.

Keduanya lalu membopong tubuh Kidomaru dan melompat pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih waspada pada keduanya.

Saat ketiga orang tersebut menghilang, barulah Sakura menghilangkan pedangnya dan keluar dari mode siaganya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing dan kedua lututnya terasa sangat lemas. Hampir saja ia jatuh tersungkur jika saja seseorang tidak memegangi kedua lengannya dari depan, yang secara tidak langsung memaksa Sakura untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang manik dari pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sakura, apalagi tatapan matanya yang begitu teduh. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, namun lega disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sas..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu terseret ke alam bawah sadarnya dan jatuh ke dalam dekapan pemuda yang menolongnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berhadapan dengan Tayuya.

Secara kompak dan bergiliran, Naruto dan Sasuke melancarkan serangan pada Tayuya. Tapi anehnya, mereka yang telah bertarung terus-terusan dan merasa lelah, sama sekali tidak melihat Tayuya kelelahan. Ia tampak masih bugar dan siap melanjutkan pertarungan hingga malam tiba. Terlebih lagi setelah dia meminum ramuan aneh itu.

Pertarungan itu mungkin akan terus berlangsung jika saja seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun yang sedang membopong seorang pemuda berambut perak tidak menghampiri Tayuya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kita mundur." tukas Jirobu cepat yang membuat Tayuya mendecak kesal.

"Apa!? Kenapa kita... " Tayuya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat siapa yang sedang dibopong oleh Jirobu, pemuda bertubuh tambun tadi. "Heh, sepertinya kau dikalahkan oleh bocah-bocah itu." ujar Tayuya sarkastik.

"Kidomaru juga terluka, kita harus segera mundur." desak Jirobu pada Tayuya.

"Ck, baiklah. Kita pergi."

Lalu, secepat mereka datang secepat itulah para _Holy Mage _pergi meninggalkan desa. Untuk sementara, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Amegakure dari kehancuran.

.

.

Malam itu setelah pertarungan selesai dan semua mayat-mayat sudah di urus dengan baik, akhirnya Sasuke dan yang lainnya bisa beristirahat. Tentu saja mereka tiduran di tanah dengan api unggun sebagai penghangat dan satu-satunya penerangan. Itu semua tidak lain karena desa yang sudah sepenuhnya hancur total.

"Hinata-_san_, sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Sisanya biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." ujar Sai pada Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata dan Sai sedang berusaha mengobati teman-temannya yang terluka. Hinata sangat bersyukur elemental miliknya memiliki basic penyembuhan. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa melakukannya." tolak Hinata halus disertai senyumannya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali. Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Hinata-_chan_." ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Hinata.

Sontak Hinata menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu jika ada seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahmu?

"Hei, Kisame! Bukan kah kau juga seorang _Aqua Mage_? Seharusnya kau juga bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Deidara dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Benar juga! Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut membantu?" timpal Lee.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Kisame menatap Lee sekilas lalu beralih pada Deidara. "Dan kau Deidara, bisakah kau menghentikan tawa nistamu itu?!"

"Pftt...bwahahahahahaha," akhirnya tawa Deidara pun meledak. "Lucu sekali hahaha... seorang _Aqua Mage_ tidak bisa melakukan penyembuhan hahaha..."

Kisame menatap tajam Deidara lalu membuang muka. Sementara yang lainnya langsung swetdrop bersama. Seorang _Aqua Mage_ yang notebane-nya memiliki basic penyembuhan malah tidak bisa melakukan penyembuhan? Seseorang, apakah ada yang bisa menyelamatkan perutku dari tawa nista ini?

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Sai, terlihat Sakura yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tiga Sabaku bersaudara sedang menunggu kesadaran Sakura pulih.

"Apa dia masih belum sadar juga?" tanya Temari.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk dia kembali sadar. Tenaganya berkurang sangat drastis." jawab Gaara.

"Tampaknya dia terlalu memaksakan diri." timpal Kankuro

"Walaupun sihirnya sangat kuat dan mematikan, tetap saja dia seorang perempuan. Tubuh kami tidak akan terlalu kuat untuk menahan segala efek samping dari sihir-siihir yang terus menerus kami keluarkan." Temari juga ikut menambahi.

"Yah, kalian para perempuan memang..." Kankuro tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat sang kakak yang kini menatap tajam dirinya.

"Memang?" desak Temari.

"...Me-memang b-butuh tenaga lebih. Yah, tenaga lebih." jawab Kankuro sekenanya. Sementara Gaara hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah dua kakaknya tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Sabaku bersaudara, saat ini Sasori sedang memperhatikan wajah pucat Sakura. Terkadang Sasori tersenyum dan terkadang wajahnya berubah sendu. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Dia Senju Sakura, bukan?"

Sontak saja Sasori, Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Lalu betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Gadis itu, dia Senju Sakura 'kan?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Sampai Gaara memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Benar. Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya?" jawab dan tanya Gaara sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sumpah, saya motongnya pada saat yang gak pas banget yah?! Aduh, saya benar-benar bingung mau gimana lagi. Saya Cuma berharap agar cerita ini gak discontinue.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? semoga nggak mengecewakan yah. Berhubung saya juga baru bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya sekarang, moga aja ceritanya nggak ngelantur atau nggak nyambung. Maklum, udah lama saya nggak buka cerita ini.

Lalu untuk adegan battle, ada yang bisa kasih saran? Lagi buntu nih! gegara abis ulangan mid semester otak saya jadi mumet. Bagi yang bersedia membagikan ide, saran atau referensi tentang adegan battle lainnya (dan juga nama-nama jurusnya), silahkan langsung kirim aja lewat review atau PM saya. Saya tunggu loh.~

Dan satu lagi, kayaknya saya bakalan telat lagi deh buat update fic ini, karena :

sebentar lagi ada karnaval di kota saya, dan setiap sekolah Wajib mengikuti kegiatan tahunan ini.

saya lagi sakit.

Dan Tugas menumpuk.

Hadeeww, moga aja para readers bisa memaklumi yahhh...

Balesan Review :

**Clarette Yurisa** : ya, ini udah update. Tapi... aduhh, maaf banget yah udah membuat Yurisa-san menunggu lama. Sebenarnya udah lama pengen update fic ini. tapi mau gimana lagi? Oh, ya soal huruf kapital itu contohnya yang kayak gimana ya? Dan soal Sasuke... ehm-ehm ternyata udah ada yang tau nih. *lirik ke bawah. Bakalan terungkap pada chapter depan. Satu lagi, bisa minta saran tentang adegan battle-nya gak?

**Uchiha Sakura** : iya nih. Sakura bersedia bergabung. Lalu... kok tau sih siapa itu Sasuke?

**Mitsuka Sakurai **: iya gak apa-apa. Ini sudah saya update lagi. Semoga nggak mengecewakan..

TERIMAKASIH BANYAAAKK...


End file.
